All of Me
by NeverInUrWildestDreams
Summary: This is me, loving all of you with all of me.[[Gruvia]] AU. Hapi Mari Manga inspired. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

All of Me.

This is me, loving all of you with all of me. Gruvia. AU.

..Inspired by Hapi Mari manga try reading it, it was sooooo good, my all time favorite.

**Word count**: 9863

**Genre**: Romance/Hurt and comfort/drama—heavy dose of drama

**Pairngs**: Main:Gruvia, slight:JuviaXBora and more pairings to come.

**Rating**: Mature, for future sexual themes.

*hime means princess

This is a multi-chapter, maybe three to four chapters, i don't know depending on what i can do. This is not a songfic though there are lines from the song. The truth is, I really have no idea on what I am writing. I just want to share it to everyone and for more Gruvia Love.

Friendly reminder, this is _sooooooooo_ long.

Excuse me for errors, hehe.

* * *

I

_Love your curves and all your edges_

They had been married for five months. An arranged marriage; a marriage for both of them to benefit, he married her because of his plan to be recognized by his grandfather and for his petition to be the chairman of the Ice Lance Corporation, and she, she married him because of the debt that she could never pay.

Some might think that she did such thing because she was a gold digger but no. Her grandmother was friends with her husband's grandfather. Due to her father's company being bankrupted she had to juggle five part time jobs to pay for all the debts her father had acquired. His grandfather had been her life saver.

At first she was totally against it. She could never marry a man she had never met nor loved—safe to say that she was a _hopeless romantic_. But then he had to slap it on her face that there were no happy endings. Was it wrong to view the world with rainbows and unicorns when it was really full of rain and pains?

She was always the first one to fall. He had reminded her that he would _never_ love her. He had told her that those feelings were not involved in their union. He needed something from her as well as she needed him. Both had benefited from this marriage.

Their marriage had been a couple of papers and signatures and nothing more. Consummation had never commenced. He had laughed at her when she told him that she would never sleep with a man she had never love and if ever she had fallen she wanted to have her feelings returned; thus they slept on different rooms.

She wanted to keep it as a secret. Really she did. It was just in that moment she could not stop herself.

_He coaxed his lips on her, gently, slowly and languidly. And she would always feel her heart beating thousand times per second. She felt herself important, felt herself loved._

_He laid her down the couch and probed his tongue inside her cavern. She gasped at this; this was the first time she was kissed in a way. She felt his hands caressed the sides of her thighs, making her nightgown hitched up. She parted her legs for him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. They parted only for a second and he once again dipped his head down, his tongue tasted just like their dinner, but there was this distinct taste of mint to it. And she liked it._

_She felt him snuggled closer towards her and she gasped when she felt his want on her, gently pressed between her thighs. He broke the kiss first, and watched as she looked at him through half-lidded eyes. Strings of saliva connected them from each other. _

_Gray was about to dip his head once more, when she slipped and poured her feelings out. All the cloudiness she felt left her, and she sat upright not wanting to look at him._

_"I love you" she whispered once more, and she embraced herself as she looked at him through her cobalt lashes. He was still shocked from her confession, and she felt tears gathered her eyes when he looked away and stood up. _

_"Gray-sama—"she called only to be shut by the raise of his hand._

_"I told you, that I'm using you to get the company to win the favor of my grandfather. Love will only ruin that" he spat at her. She braced herself once more, she felt cold all of a sudden. How could she forget? He had told her that their marriage would both benefit each other, her, for her parent's debt and him, to win the company from his cousins who sought the same goal. She always knew that, but still it stung._

_It was nice of him to tell the truth but then just as the old saying said the truth hurts._

_She was just a tool, a pawn for his goal._

_Then she heard him slammed the door of his bedroom shut._

She knew that she had to be the good wife he wanted, when they got married, he had told her to quit her jobs. And she thought he cared for her.

_"Why?"She inquired, her heart swelled with hope that maybe, he was concerned with her welfare._

_He frowned at her, "Why? You asked. Of course, it would ruin my reputation if they found out that I am letting you work, I'm a man with pride and a big one at that, I could not let my cousins think that I can't provide for you"_

_She watched as he continued searching for a file in his laptop, he did not care, and perhaps would never be. She left his office without saying goodbye, and tidied her table; she would soon leave the company._

The other months passed with a blur and she had grown accustomed with the fact that she was married to a very busy man. Gray had never kissed nor touched her, these passed months, she knew that he was getting tired of her but he could not break it off with her, not when his grandfather had really liked Juvia. He needed her for his plan.

Juvia had understood him. It was the least she could do from all the help they had done to her family. They were both benefitting in this marriage.

She sometimes could not catch him inside their home. He was adamant to finish his projects and be the best. He rarely eats and she was getting worried.

She looked at the paper his secretary faxed. It was the lists of his favorite food. He needed nutritious food for sustenance. She was about to turn the stove off when she heard the door opened. Being a dutiful wife, she approached him, and greeted him with a smile.

"Welcome back, Gray-sama" she tried to be cheerful, really, she always tried but could not.

He stared at her with those dark blue eyes of his, and Juvia cowered away. "Hn." He grunted at her. With that said she went to the kitchen and prepared the table. Her whole body turned rigid when she heard a loud thump.

She hastily went towards the sound and gasped upon seeing her husband face flat on the floor. "Gray-sama?!"

She went towards him and cradled his face, her eyes blurred with tears as he looked at her with unfocused eyes. "J-Juvia? Is that you?"

She bit back a sob and answered him. "Y-yes", his face was pale and hot.

He looked around, and then focused to stare at her. "Where am I?"

"Oh. Dear!" she exclaimed. Scared and worried for him.

He tried to prop himself up but failed. When his dark pools focused on hers, he cupped her face with his large hands. "Why are you crying? Stop." He said as he wiped her tears dry.

"S-sorry" he moved closer towards her face and Juvia felt his abnormal warmth engulfed her. He was running down with fever. "I hate it when you cry, my _hime._ Juvia, it drives _me_ insane every night."

She gasped, so he heard her whenever she cried herself to sleep. She felt her heart beats with hope only to be crushed with her thought. Maybe he only thought of it as annoying. "Come on, let's get you to bed" she said, changing the subject and helped him up.

Mostly, he was dead weight on her. She opened his room and almost fainted upon seeing it. It could never be even considered as a room. It had all clothes thrown around, files and stuffs lied on the floor, really, and you could not even see the floor.

He could not rest on such place, so she set him on her bed. Her room was the perfect place for him to rest. She cooked him rice porridge and got him medicine and water.

"Gray-sama, you need to eat." She helped him sat up and offered him the spoon. He glared at her and scowled.

"Feed me." He stubbornly demanded.

She squeaked and Gray thought that it was amusing to watch how the column of her neck up to her face was now covered with red. He would have thought that she was the one with a fever. "B-b-b-b-b-ut—"

'I am not feeling well, and I don't think I can feed myself, my hands felt tired." He reasoned out, he really felt like his whole body was suspended by cements. Juvia stared at her wrists and nodded. "O-okay"

Gray's eyes widen, he was actually thinking that she would refused but….he guessed it was fine…more than fine. To tell you the truth, he remembered his mother on Juvia.

When she finished feeding him and made him drank his medicine she left him to sleep.

* * *

When Gray opened his eyes, he felt like tons of bricks had resided on top of him. His whole body was screaming pain. He groaned, the bed protested as well as his muscles when he tried to stand up. He hated feeling weak. He looked around the room and furrowed his brows because of the unfamiliarity.

Where was he?

Damn. He could not help but curse. Did he get himself wasted and slept around? If Juvia found out he would be on serious shit. He was about to bolt out when he heard snoring. He looked down and felt his eyebrows hit his hairline. There, sleeping was his wife. He could not help the smile that crept towards his face, and his eyes softened when he saw her. She had herself crouched towards him, her arms folded and served as her pillow.

He frowned when he saw her uncomfortable position and without thinking had carried her towards the bed—ignoring the pains that his body had shouted— and laid her next to him.

He sighed and sniffed her scent. Draped an arm around her small waist and settled his head on her soft bosoms and slept. His fatigues immediately went away when he hugged her.

He admitted that he missed her. He had worked non-stop, and could not get any sleep during night because of her cries. He knew he had hurt her and he was sorry. It was just he did not know how to respond to her. He did not want her to be tainted by him.

When he got what he wanted, he would free her. He knew that her pain was caused by him.

But he did not know if he could live without her. He was used to have her around; she had been constant in his life, her gentle smiles, her soft voice, and her cute face, everything about her. He did not know if he could take another day without her. He felt his heart skipped a beat at that thought, and his hold on her tightened.

First time in his life he had thought twice about something.

* * *

They divorced. Once

That was when they started living for a week together. If you look at them, you won't guess that they were married. They don't even share a bed.

_"G-gomen, but, Juvia—I mean, I can't take it anymore." She whispered, her head bowed down and her hands wrung the hem of her shirt._

_His eyes resided at her for a moment then she heard him sighed. When she raised her head, she cowered back; he was glaring daggers at her. "You know that when you married me, there is_ no_ turning back. So stop this nonsense and do your responsibility." He coldly slapped those words to her face. _

_When she saw him stood up, she stopped him. "Gray-sama, I don't love—" _

_"It's not like I love you"_

_She swore that it hurts her. He towered over her and Juvia felt like she was a little girl._

_"If it is about love then forget about it." He moved towards her and her heart beats thousand times per second. His breath caressed her cheek and she found herself shivering._

_"You are mine, as I am yours. I expect fidelity from you even if this union doesn't involve those shitty feelings."_

_With that said he left her._

_But it's not like she would not continue with her plan. She left the divorce papers on top of his bed._

She remembered how mad he was that he almost breaks her father's house just to see her.

_"Juvia!, Juvia, Damn, come out!" He called out. Her father was also shaking beside her, who would not be? Gray was six foot four and compared to him they would be categorized as midgets._

_"Juvia, why won't you talk to your husband?" He suggested, and then they heard some loud thumps and clangs outside._

_If it wasn't for her father's constant shivers she would not have faced him. When she saw him, she could not help but gulp. He was shaking with anger, and then he passed by her, to her utmost surprise. When she turned around she saw him walking towards her father._

_"Gomen, father but I just could not let my wife leave me." He apologized at her father and Juvia felt like scoffing. "Do not worry; I will have your house fixed in no time."_

_Her father laughed and placed a hand on Gray's towering shoulder "It's alright Gray, Just talk to my daughter and have your marriage fixed."_

_When her father left Gray glared at her, "You know, grandpa had gone berserk."_

_She gasped "I'm sorry—I just.."_

_"You know when I first met you, I had admired you for your determination, and you _never_ strike me as someone who quit so easily." he confessed. Juvia felt her heart expanding._

_He stared at her with those dark pools of his and she swore she saw something—was that pain? _

_"Guess I was wrong"_

At the age of 23, she had experienced happiness and major heartbreaks when she married the famous 28 year old Gray Fullbuster. She did not remember when she fell for him it just felt…_right. _Without further thought he would always unintentionally made her feel _loved._

That was why she thought he was too, in love.

And she _hated_ it.

_He arrived from work and as always Juvia would play the dutiful wife. "Welcome back Gray-sama." She greeted with a smile though he knew that she had cried like last night._

_His eyes were trained on hers for so long that it made Juvia squirmed from nervousness. "Hn,"  
he grunted at her._

_He moved to remove his coat and that was when Juvia went towards him and helped him. Gray said his thanks and slumped on the couch._

_"Gray-sama, Juvia—I mean, I made dinner now. Let's eat." She cringed when she slipped speaking in third person. She remembered that she was no longer Juvia Lockser, she was a Fullbuster now, the princess of the Ice Lance Corporation, when she married Gray the potential owner of the said company, and she had to _change _herself for them, for everyone. _

_Gray followed her to the kitchen and took a seat across her. He was contented into watching her move in the kitchen; he just stared at her even when she started preparing for the table. _

_She smiled at him, and he turned his attention on the platter of food she cooked. She would always make a hearty meal for the two of them. Not that he was complaining. He liked it. He had stopped eating homemade foods when he was seven, and when he married her, he felt like he was a child spoiled rotten by his mother. When they finished eating Gray helped her to clean the table and dishes._

_"How was your day?" he asked. She was surprised at his inquiry, it was the first time he had asked about her. _

_"Ah—an-ano, Juv—I just stayed at house and cleaned, it was tiring but alright."_

_He tapped her by the shoulder and she dropped the plate she had, good thing it did not break. "W-wah" she squeaked, when his arms wrapped around her center and pulled her towards his hard torso._

_She felt herself having a war inside. Her whole body turned rigid and all her blood went to her face._

_"G-Gray—s "_

_"You don't have to change. My hime," he whispered on her ear and she had to bit her lip when she felt him nuzzle the crook of her neck, his warm breath kisses her now warm skin. "It's alright." His voice came out muffled and husky._

_His hand snaked from her tummy towards her left breast and palmed it. Her throat vibrated because of the moan she had forced back. "N-no"_

_He cut her off when he turned her head towards him and captured her soft lips. He slanted his lips on her and brushed it ever so gently. He licked her lower lip a few times asking for entrance, and she being obedient, shyly opened it. His tongue brushed all parts of her mouth, this was not the first time they had kissed, he was not her first kiss but he was the first to introduce her to this kind of kissing. Back then she did not know they could do it with tongue._

_Next thing she knew was her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him down on her. He was a head taller than her, and she had to tip toe just to meet his lips. His hands were working on the buttons of her front shirt and that was when she started to push him away. "W-wait—" but her attempts were futile._

_His hands gripped her hips and her eyes mirrored panic when she felt her back touched the island of the kitchen. She planted her hands on his chest and pushed him away but he paid no heed. When his lips were ghostly pressing kisses on her neck that was when her tears started to fall._

_He immediately stopped "Hime, what's wrong?" his voice laced with worry._

_"Stop, please." She balled her hands and wiped her tears "Stop, Doing that" she whispered, her voice broke and hoarse. She could not take it. No, not anymore. They could _not_ just kiss without any meaning behind it. _

_"I stopped. So _please,_ stop crying."_

_She lifted her gaze to meet his and he felt his heart broke when he saw her face. "Stop kissing Juvia like you _mean_ it."_

_His body screamed shock at her accusations, of course he meant it whenever he kissed her. "But I mea—"_

_"Stop kissing Juvia like you _Love_ her. Gray-sama said to stop Juvia from loving you but Gray-sama was making it difficult from the way you're kissing her!" with that said, tears rolled down her rosy cheeks._

_He seemed taken aback from what she said, he pushed himself off her—albeit reluctantly, "Stop. _Please_ stop crying"_

_She tried to, but could not. _

_Even with her eyes, blurred with tears, she noticed his clenched fists, and watched him leave._

_"So that was it, _Love_" he whispered to himself and wondered why it damn hurts whenever she cried._

After that, he became _kinder_ towards her. He tried to talk to her and that somewhat lifted her moods and sometimes she slept without tears staining her pillows.

He was gentle with her, he stopped ignoring her and he became comfortable towards her and she wished that would remain.

But _damn_ was she wrong.

When she opened their fridge, she frowned, it was almost empty, picking up her purse and the untouched money Gray had given her, she made her way towards the door.

She would do grocery shopping. She would be quick because in no time Gray would be home and he would be hungry, he did not want to eat anything unless it was her cooking. She remembered when she told him that she had slept and forgot to cook.

_"What do you mean you forgot to cook!?" Sometimes her husband could be so irritating. She had handed him a cup noodles and placed a chopstick in front of him._

_"Well. That was what it meant. Juvia had fallen asleep and –" she tried to reason him but he was so stubborn._

_"That is your only work here and you forgot!" _

_She gasped. She felt hurt from what he said, she quickly looked away, hoping that he would not catch the pain that she had. In his eyes, it would always be duty and work. Never her well-being. "Gomen, I will start cooking now" she was mad, she even stopped using her usual speech._

_"Juvia—I didn't—" he tried to say something but it fell on deaf ears as Juvia started to check for the ingredients in the fridge. Gray kicked himself mentally. Nice job on making her hate you more._

_Gray just remained sitting and watched her as she impassively cooked, even until she prepared the table. He was about to reach for his chopstick when he saw Juvia stand up. "Where are you going?" he asked, his eyes trained on the food she had._

_She looked at him with blank eyes. "To my room" she stated._

_He quickly stood up and took her plate and placed it on the table. Juvia indignantly hmmped at him. "What are—"_

_"You will eat here"_

_"No."_

_"Look," He started and Juvia forced back the grin she had when he looked so awkward. "I'm sorry. It's just that I really love your cooking" She stared at him, dumbfounded at what she heard._

She was balancing the paper bags she had in her arms when she bumped into someone and that made her fall. Also, her grocery was scattered around her. It was also her utmost bad luck that the person she bumped into did not help her.

She stood up but winced when she felt pain on her left knee and gasped upon seeing it bleeding.

"Juvia?" someone called from behind her when she was picking up her grocery. When she turned around she gasped, it was her ex-boyfriend who was her friend who was also her ex-colleague. "Bora-kun"

"What are you—you're bleeding" he exclaimed when he saw her knee. He immediately helped her up and took her bags. "Juvia's alright, Bora-kun does not have to do that" she pouted at him and he just stared at her and sighed.

"I'm sure you cannot go home like that, so let me help you." He said. Juvia tried to protest, but that made her wince. She agreed anyway.

"Hold unto me for support."

She wrapped her arm around his waist and thanked him. She gasped when she felt him hook his arm around her too. She told him where she lived. "I did not know that you resigned" he said while looking ahead. Juvia lifted her gaze towards him to search for any reaction.

"H-hai, Juvia's husband does not want her to work anymore"

She felt him freeze and that made her worried. "You did not tell me that you're married" his voice was laced with—regret?

"A-ano, it was so sudden, we were only married not almost five months"

"So who was your husband? Do I know him?" he inquired

"No, he was…" she tried to look for words. She did not want to tell him that her husband was the guy who might be the successor of the famous Ice Lance Corporation "His name is Gray, he's 28—" after she said his age, she heard Bora gasped.

"You're 23 right?" she nodded "Such age difference"

"Well, yeah" she finished lamely; she suddenly didn't want to talk about him.

"Ah." Then they were left with awkward silence.

She was about to unlock the door when it whipped open and they were faced to face with her husband. His face was of relief upon seeing her, but when he noticed the man she was with—not to mention they were still clinging to each other—his face immediately darken, and the bottom of her stomach tightened.

"Juvia" his voice cold and low and she felt herself shivering from fear.

"A-ano, Gray-sama, Juvia would like you to meet Bora-kun, Juvia's….._friend_" she gestured towards the guy she was with. Gray noticed the way she said the latter. She seemed hesitant "And Bora-kun meet Gray-sama, Juvia's husband" she gestured towards Gray. The difference of their honorifics did not go unnoticed by Gray.

Gray's eyes stared at Bora's and Juvia felt the air run thick, she could see that the two males were sizing each other up. Bora's grip on her tightened and that made Juvia gasped.

Before she could say anything, Gray had snatched her away from Bora. "Are those _my _wife's?" Gray pointed at the paper bags Bora had carried. "Yeah, here" he thrusted the bags towards Gray.

"I guess, I have to go" Bora told Juvia, and she heard her husband snorted. It was the first time her husband showed hostile behavior; mostly even in front of his most hated board members he never showed an ill behavior, he would just remain impassive. "Bye, Juvia." He waved. Juvia was about to thank him and wave when Gray pulled her in their house. Her bleeding knee made her wince in pain.

Gray locked the door with her wrist encased by his hand. "Gray-sama—"

"Shut up" he growled without looking at her. She felt her heart breaking and tears gathered around her eyes, yes, he was mean to her before but he never acted like this.

He put the bags on the table and pushed her on the couch. She felt so small in front of him. He folded his arms in front of his chest and glared at her. "Who is he?" he demanded.

"h-he is Juvia's friend", she explained, her eyes trained on her knee, he did not seem to notice her wound.

"some friend eh?" he scoffed remembering how intimately close they were.

"H-he helped me" she even dropped the third speech, she could not understand why he was so upset?, _'oh, he's upset cause Juvia hasn't cooked dinner yet.'_ she thought

He scowled at her and remained staring at her, when she did not meet his gaze he grew furious. Tucking a hand on her chin, he forcefully made her look at him, She was about to apologize and tell him that she would cook now when he captured her lips, he dipped his lips down on hers, not minding her gasp when he touched her bleeding knee—which he did not notice. He kissed her roughly and painfully, his hand that was on her face a while ago was now on the back of her neck. She could not push him away because of his grip on her. When he parted from her, he did not give her a chance to speak, because he captured her lips once more. He heard her whimper and he felt tears rolled down her face but he paid no heed. He licked her and when she did not open for him, he pinched her nape and that made her open her mouth, his other hand left her knee and was now pushing her on the couch.

His hand came tangled on her curly blue hair while the other was busy feeling her up. When he parted from her, a thin strip of saliva connected them, her lips swollen from his kiss, her dress was half way undone, her yellow underwear was exposed, and her legs spread out in front of him "pl-please. S-s-s-s-s-s-stop"

He sat up and settled himself between her legs, he was so focused on those beautiful lips of hers, he reached for his tie and took it off, he was going to dip down on her when his hand brushed her knee, and that made him pause. Her face looked in pain, and he felt something sticky, when he noticed it, he cursed himself.

"You're bleeding?" he asked, his eyes searching for something in her eyes, his gaze reflected regret and sorrow.

She hiccupped and that made him feel worse, "h-hai, Juv—"

"What happened?" his voice low and dangerously edgy, his eyes looked like he would kill someone any minute now, she felt her heart stumbled a few times inside her ribcage. He gripped her shoulders and squared her in front of him, his whole face was etched with anger. "Who did this? Was it that Bora, huh?" the way he mentioned Bora's name would make anyone think that they had known each other for a long time and that they were on an unhealthy relationship

She raised her hands in front of him and shook her head no. "Iiie, Bora-kun helped me." She defended Bora but that did not made her husband believe her, if anything it just made him looked angrier.

"W-when, I was going home, someone bumped into me—"

"Damn that someone "

"—and when B-bora-kun saw me, he helped me and offered to walk me home" Even though he did not want to think that it was another man who helped Juvia, Gray believed her. He knew that Juvia spoke third person speech, and she rarely dropped it unless she was serious in something. Still, there was this gnawing feeling inside of him that Juvia was not telling him something, something about this Bora-kun. And it made his hands itched to hit something, as much as he could, he wanted to be the _only_ man who helped her.

"Ok, if you say so." They just remained like that for minutes and Juvia wanted to move for she was feeling uncomfortable and she was dressed inappropriately. But Gray did not want her to leave his gaze. He stared at her like if he diverted his attention she would leave him. And that made his heart constricted in pain.

She squirmed underneath him "A-ano, Juvia would cook now—mphhhh" he pounced at her. His face sunk at the crook of her neck, his arms held her tightly, possessively caging her in his arms. "You will _not_ leave." He demanded and she shivered by the way his breath caressed her neck.

"Juvia will just—"

"You are not allowed to leave. _Never._ Not in a million years." As he said those words, his arms held her like if he let go he would die.

"Juvia will cook us dinner, she will go at the kitchen. She will not leave." She rubbed a hand down his back to convince him that she would not leave.

"I'll go with you. After I tend your wound"

"okay."

That night he showed her how serious he was to heal her wound. But she wished that the wound inside her heart would heal too. He did not leave her alone. He was with her as she cooked and after they ate dinner. He even entered the bathroom with her, to prove that he would not let her stray his sight.

And that night he demanded her to sleep next to him.

"Eh?!" her face looked nervous and horrified.

"I'm serious." He deadpanned.

Her face resembled of a tomato now and she gaped like a fish out of water, and when Gray caught up of what he said, "Not like that" and then he whispered "–though I want to"

He also added "We are just going to sleep. Nothing more."

"Okay." She shyly agreed. Gray could feel his heart lurched towards the sky upon hearing her agree to him. He admitted that he liked sleeping next to her—they slept together when he was sick—and even though nothing happened between them, he had never felt at peace in his life. He had never thought that he would share a bed with a woman without any sexual contact involved.

* * *

Juvia was strolling down the grocery shop. She was contemplating if she should buy pork or beef? The prices were now high, even though she was married to one of the richest man alive, she could still budget. She grew up in a middle class family and life was not easy.

"I think you should buy beef" a voice said from behind, when she turned around she was greeted by a handsome man. "Loke-kun" she said and bowed.

"Good day Madam President" he is Gray's secretary, and he called her madam President because she was married to the President of their company which was Gray. "What are you doing here?" gasp. "Could this mean that Gray-sama's home?" Her face immediately mirrored panic, she knew how Gray would react whenever she was not home and whenever she had not cooked yet.

"No. no., He gave me a day-off, so I went shopping." He explained and smiled at the blue-haired woman. He really liked her for Gray, even though Gray did not admit it; he knew that his boss _cares_ for her.

"So, as I was saying, I think you should buy beef" he suggested and pointed at the beef at her right side.

"But it's so expensive." She pouted. She seldomly used the money that her husband gave to her, it was still the money she earned from her previous jobs that she always used.

Loke raised an eyebrow at her. "Eh? What's wrong with that? I mean with your wealth you could buy all the things sold in here" that was true. Juvia Fullbuster was filthy rich.

Juvia waved her hands in front in an embarrassed manner. "I-it's not like that, Juvia was just thinking of—"

"You know Gray loved beef, it is one of his favorite, and to say it is his special day today, you should make an extravagant meal for him" with that said, Juvia scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Special Day?"

Now it was Loke's turn to be confused. "You don't know?"

She tilted her head to the side, which made Loke thinks that Gray was a very lucky man to be married to such beautiful lady. He cleared his throat. "It is your husband's birthday today."

Juvia's eyes widened from the information. '_Loke-kun might think that Juvia is such a bad wife.'_

When he noticed Juvia's horrified look, Loke added "He did not tell you. Am I right?"

Juvia's dazzling blue eyes turned sadder, nevertheless she nodded. Loke hummed and put his hand under his chin "Well, it is very likely of him, you see, he _never_ wanted to celebrate his birthday"

"Why? That's so horrible, Juvia—I mean, I think everyone should celebrate the day they were introduced to the world" She said with a cute blush on her cheeks. Loke smiled and tapped her shoulder "You're right Madam President, Why don't you knock some sense into your husband's thick head. Ja! I have to go now." He said and waved her goodbye.

As she watched him walked away, she decided that her purse might weigh a little lighter than it was before.

* * *

"Tadaima" Gray said when he entered their home. When his nose was attacked by the wonderful aroma of his wife's cooking he could not help the smile to emerge. When he went to the kitchen, he could not help but raise an eyebrow at her. She was so absorbed on what she was doing that she did not even notice him. She was running frantically inside the kitchen. On the table was delicious variations of food were platted and Gray could not help but be amazed. Also all of the foods that were served were his favorites.

He leaned on the door frame and watched as Juvia ducked to see what she was baking. "What's the occasion?" Hearing his voice made her surprise that she hit her head at the counter. Gray quickly went towards her and braced her head. "Ouch" he heard her groan.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked, his voice filled with worry. When she opened her eyes, she smiled at him and whispered "Okaeri, Gray-sama"

"Shh, be careful" he guided her to a seat. And when she was well sat, he pulled a chair and settled next to her. Gripped her left hand with her wedding ring and covered it with his. "What's with this?" he asked silently gesturing towards the food, with amusement in his voice. Juvia blushed prettily at him, "Happy birthday Gray-sama"

She felt him stiffen next to her, and she wondered if she said something wrong? His face turned dark, his eyes were covered by his dark fringes. "It was Loke who told you? Didn't he?"

"Eh? H-hai" she remembered that Loke told her that her husband did not want to celebrate it. He was about to say something when she gripped his hand tighter, thus making him stare at her. "Juvia thinks…, Juvia thinks that Gray-sama should celebrate his birthday, because it was the day that his mother gave her life for him." Her innocent statement made him ticked.

Gray's eyes widen and he slapped her hand away. Juvia's face contorted with pain but it was not enough to show how hurt she was from within. "You. You don't know what happened _that_ day." He growled, he stood up so fast that the chair he was sitting on tumbled over. Juvia did not know what she said wrong. She immediately went to him and tried to touch his hand, only to be slapped away. "G-Gray-sam—"

"Don't touch me."

Juvia froze at her spot. She did not even want to look at him, so she kept her head down, when Gray walked pass her that was when her tears fell. She heard the timer went off and she walked towards the oven and fished out the desert she baked. Biting her lip to cover her sobs, she heard him closed his door with a slam.

* * *

He lied on his bed with an elbow covering his eyes. He did not know what time it was. All he could hear was his wife's constant sobering from next door. He turned to his side and sighed. He should not have shouted on her. It was so inconsiderate of him. Propped an elbow on his side and sat up. He could still hear her crying and it pained him knowing that it was his god damned fault.

She did not know a thing about what happened this day. He stopped celebrating his birthday when he was six years old. Even his father did not celebrate it. He gave Loke a day off so that he could visit his mother's grave. Mika Fullbuster died because of him.

This day was the day he was given a life and took another to his expense. It was his second chance and he hated every single bit of it. He tried to go home early, because even if he did not admit it all his heartaches were forgotten whenever he was near Juvia. So even with all his pain just one glimpse of her face it was gone.

When Gray heard something being thrown, he immediately went to her door. Cold air engulfed his whole body. His heart racing inside his chest as he ran towards her room.

**…..**

She knew she hadn't tried so hard. She knew it was her fault. Loke had told her that it would not be easy. But then she forced herself to do it. She tossed around her bed and covered her face with her pillow. She wished that he would not hear her. She felt like her heart was breaking in two. She felt like a failure. She always did everything she could do to make him like her. But whenever she thought she was closer, he would crash her down.

And it hurts, it hurts so much.

Then suddenly she could feel her lungs contracting, and her throat started closing up. Her feet felt like it was twisted, and her arms started to lose its warmth, she forgot her nebulizer. With the strength she still had, she threw her pillow to the side and the things on her vanity table were thrown.

She tried to keep her eyes open, but the soreness and tiredness consumed her into the dark.

**…**

When she woke up, she felt like she was thrown into the water. Her whole body was sore. She tried to sit up when something restricted her to. She found her hand being covered by a large warm hand. Her blue eyes followed its arm and she did not know what to feel upon seeing him sleeping on the chair next to her bed.

With an ease, she slipped her hand out of his grasp.

Feeling her take her hand away, Gray opened his eyes, and felt the soreness his body had. "Juvia?"

She just continued to stare outside her window. "Why am I at the hospital?" she asked, Gray immediately noticed her speech.

"You had an asthma attack." Juvia could sense his anger. Gray clenched his hands on his side. He did not know that Juvia had asthma. It was just told to him by the doctor. And what made him madder was that he was the reason why Juvia cried. It was his entire fault.

"Gray-sama should leave now." Her voice held no emotion to it, it was crisp and Gray felt like an ice bucket was thrown over him. "Juvia—I'm sorr—"

"Gray-sama should be the best, Juvia is sorry for making you miss your work but now that she is fine you can leave now."She's worried about his work and Gray felt like an idiot.

"It's not your fault—" he tried to reason her but she cut him off

"It is, It is Juvia's fault. She promised that she will help Gray-sama get the Ice Lance Corporation but she only made it worse because of her feelings. She would not be a hindrance to Gray-sama's goals. So please leave now, what would your cousins think if you miss your work." She was basically pushing him away. So even if it hurts Gray stood up, his face covered by his fringes, cold and dark. He turned his back and Juvia could notice that his nails were leaving imprints on his palm. "If that's what you want."

"I'll be leaving" When he closed the door, her tears immediately ran down. She did not know how long she could take this pain.

* * *

When Juvia got home from the hospital she was greeted by her father. She served him the food she had cooked the other day. Gray did not go to escort her home because of his work but then he asked Loke to pick her up.

"I'm sorry dear. I shouldn't have troubled you, you just got home" he apologized and Juvia could see the grey streaks that his hair had. She smiled at him and her father noticed that her eyes did not hold the cheerfulness it had before.

"It's fine papa" she said and handed him her money. "Juvia hopes that it will help you for your expenses at home, Juvia is sorry she can't visit you…..there are a lot of things that happened" she said and felt her eyes blurred with tears.

When her father noticed her tears, he immediately looked apologetic. "I'm sorry too." He bowed at his little princess, his angel. Juvia tried to laugh the awkwardness off and her father could see that she learned how to fake a smile.

"If it's hurting you, leave." He suggested and Juvia stopped smiling. "If it's the debt you're worrying, I'll do my best to pay it, it was my fault from the first place. I could not stay seeing you get hurt." He added and clenched his hands on his sides.

Juvia supplied him with a smile, not the fake one but a genuine. "I wish it was just the debt papa, but it was even bigger than that"

Her father seemed taken aback. "You love him."

"I do"her voice held so much convictions and she sounded tired too.

He sighed, stood up and went to his daughter and hugged her. He pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "If ever you think it was enough, you can come back home. You are still my little hime."

…

* * *

"I've heard that you were confined into the hospital, how are you feeling now?" Juvia sat awkwardly inside her father-in-law's office. Silver Fullbuster was downright intimidating. She thought her husband was the most intimidating guy she met but boy was she wrong. Juvia visited him to give him the bento she cooked; she remembered how the old man praised her cooking and relished to the fact that not only Gray loved her cooking but his father as well.

She cleared her throat and stared at the newspaper he had on top of his table. "I am fine now, father" she answered.

"You should be. I could not let my daughter-in-law get sick, people would think that Gray is not taking care of you" he told her and Juvia felt herself deflating. When Silver noticed the way Juvia looked, he immediately added "I did not mean it to sound as it was. I am…not really good at these things" when she raised her head, she swore she saw Gray in him. He was so awkward. She thinly smiled.

"It is alright" she assured him.

She heard him sigh. "Do you want to eat? Is there something you are craving for?" Silver asked. His dark orbs noticed her paler complexion and the tired bags beneath her beautiful eyes. The blunette blinked owlishly at him. "Juvia—I'm not, I'm sorry." She said and she swore she could understand _what _Silver was asking her.

She could see the disappointment in his eyes. When he saw her staring, he sighed and rubbed his nape sheepishly. "Hehe, I'm sorry, as you can see I'm not getting any younger now and I will really love to see my grandchildren soon"

Juvia could feel all her blood rush to her face, nevertheless "O-okay" she managed to croak out. They talked about trivial things and Juvia could not help but smile, she hoped Gray was here with them so that he could bond with his father.

Another reason she went to her Father-in-law was to ask if she could work at the company again. She needed money to support her father and she did not want to trouble Gray about it. She sighed when she left her Father-in-law's office. In the end she wasn't able to ask him.

She was on her way home when she saw her friend. "Bora-kun?" she asked and when he turned around, she could not help but smile.

"Juvia, what are you doing here?" he questioned but then the smile that was intact on his face made Juvia blushed, he was still handsome.

"An-no, Juvia was on her way home." She said and gripped her shoulder bag tightly. He moved towards her "Is that so? Do you want me to walk you home? It's already late" he suggested, Juvia shook her head. "Thank you, but Juvia can manage on her own."

"Well, if you say so, it's just that your husband strike me as someone who is really possessive and protective of you"

"Eh?" she scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. Gray-sama? Possessive of Juvia?

"Anyways" he sounded so awkward and nervous; Juvia tilted her head to the side. "..Are you really on a hurry?"

She waited for him to continue and sadly smiled. Bora was her first and only boyfriend after they broke up she never dated. She was so devastated of what happened before. "You see…I just got my salary and I was thinking if you want to eat out?"

Juvia looked horrified. "But, Juvia is already married "

"Eh? Not like that. As a friend." He quickly added then chuckled quietly. She was still the old Juvia.

"Well…It is still early for Gray-sama to go home, so …okay" She agreed and Bora would have hugged her if it wasn't for the shiny band on her ring finger.

….

"Eh? You're looking for a job?"

Juvia swallowed the beef she had and nodded. They were at her favorite local shop, the one where they dated when they were in high school. If she went here before, she would have been balling her eyes out, but now she just missed it and could not help but think that it was just a bittersweet memory. It also seemed like Bora did not mind being here. "Hai, Juvia needed the money to support papa."

Bora put soy sauce on her beef and she said her thanks. "Doesn't your husband give you money? I didn't meant to pry but your husband looked really rich"

"N-No, Juvia means yes, it's just that it is not Gray-sama's responsibility to provide for papa." She explained, not wanting Bora to think of Gray as a meanie, and she neither confirmed that Gray was rich nor poor.

"Well, look at this Juvia, When he married you, it meant that the two of you became one. Meaning his family is yours and yours as his. So it is also one of his responsibilities" he informed. Juvia took the shot glass and downed it with just one go, relinquishing the bitter taste of sake.

She watched as he poured himself sake. "That is true..But Gray-sama…had done a lot for Juvia's family" she said remembering all the debt Gray had paid to free her from the torturing clutches of what her father brought. "Juvia does not want to trouble him anymore." Her face was now flushed from the sake.

"What about this? I'll ask my manager if there's still a vacant for you"

Juvia's face instantly lighted up. "Really? Oh thank you" she was gushing out of cheerfulness and gratitude that he could not help but admire her smile. Everything was his loss; he remembered the time he did not make it clear to her. If he could take it all back she would have been his all this time. He sheepishly rubbed his nape and said "It's nothing, but you said your husband does not want you to work" he remembered the time she told him that her husband asked him to leave the company.

"Well what Gray-sama does not know, won't hurt him" the way she said those words made him blush, and his dirty thoughts submerged. He sighed and downed another glass; he knew it was because of his feelings for her and partly because of the alcohol.

* * *

"Tadaima" he said and tapped his shoes off, while loosening his tie. Hmm? Juvia usually greeted him this hour. He passed a hand over his hair, and mentally scoffed. Lately he had been very anxious of his appearance. Lately he found himself wanting to look handsome and neat. He went to the kitchen and sighed when she was not there, was she still mad at him?

He was about to knock on her door when he noticed someone sleeping on the couch. He turned around and was surprised to see his young wife dozing on the couch. He felt his lip twitched into a smirk. Bending down, he gingerly picked her up; instead of sniffing her wonderful scent what he smelt made him twitched. She smelt of alcohol.

He put her in the middle of her bed, he was about to straighten himself up when her arms locked around him. Forcing his face to sunk at the hollow of her neck. He felt his cheeks burn from her moaning. He was debating whether to take her hands off him or just lay with her.

He decided to sleep next to her so he took her hands off…for now, and stripped himself off his suit down to his boxers. Gray could not help but smile at her, she looked so cute, and He stripped her off of her coat and her boots. Should he change her clothes too?

Well, if he would not do that she would wake up so sore, so he changed her into much comfortable clothes. He also noticed that all of her clothes were very modest, if she wanted to seduce him, she would have to have a new set of clothes. He did not care if she got mad at him, he knew eventually he would see her naked. He tried to focus on the task on hand, but it was so hard, sure he had touched and groped her before but he had not laid eyes on her nude.

When he was finished he gently pushed her aside so he could lay down, when he was comfortable, he snaked his arm around her small waist, and unconsciously she used his other arm as a pillow.

And no words could describe how he felt when she hugged him back. His heart felt like swelling and for a moment he held his breath. It was so peaceful and perfect but not after her next words.

"Thank you _Bora-kun_, for tonight."

* * *

Juvia woke up when she felt gentle fingers dancing on her eyelids. When she fluttered her eyes open she saw her husband's handsome face trailing from above her. "Gray-sama?" she asked totally not understanding why he was here in her room, with her on her bed and half-naked.

"Morning" his voice came out gruff and hoarse from sleep, though Juvia could notice the dark bags beneath his eyes. She also could notice that his face seemed colder? But maybe it was just imagination because before she knew it Gray had already stood up. His broad back taut with his muscles and Juvia could not rip her eyes off of him.

"I already made breakfast; I'll see you outside after I freshened up." He said and went to his room.

When he emerged from his room, fresh and wearing his suit, Juvia unconsciously bit her lip. "A-ano. Gomen, Juvia overslept—"

"I know" Gray cut her off, and took his cup of coffee. He did not mean for his voice to sound colder, he could feel the painful squeeze of his heart when she looked down with sad eyes. After he put his cup down, he cleared his throat and gestured towards her side "For your hangover" there laid a medicine.

Juvia did not say anything after that, she could feel his stare on her, heavy and burning. Gray looked so awkward. "About what happened on my birthday…" he started and he swore his heart went to his throat when her eyes landed on him.

"I'm sorry" he looked away, he could not bear to see more of her eyes. It was drowning him in. "It is alright Gray-sama, Juvia is the one at fault" after hearing those words, he could not help but be madder. He did not like it whenever she blames herself.

"It's not your fault" he growled but she did not heed his words.

She lightly shook her head and looked him in the eye. "Juvia did not know anything about it so—"

"I said, It's not your fault….I'll…..explain it to you later."

"O-okay"

When they finished eating, Juvia quickly went to the kitchen, Gray raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm going now." He shouted towards her.

The businessman was in the middle of putting his shoe on, when he heard her small but hurried footsteps. He raised his head and saw her extended a bento at him. "Juvia is really sorry for not making breakfast, so please take the bento with you."

Juvia raised a hand and pinched a splotch of skin on her face, trying to check if she was dreaming. Gray smiled. A genuine, full blown dazzling smile.

'Thank you," he grabbed the bento and put it beside him, he stood up and smirked upon her staggering movements. He cupped her chin and sealed his lips on her beautiful ones. A slight intake of air was what she did when she felt his lips brushing over hers. These past few days seemed like he had forgotten about kissing, but now, he had initiated another.

Had she mentioned that she missed kissing him?

Juvia would've been on the ground now if it wasn't for his arms that held her upright.

She felt her head go round when his tongue entered her mouth. Gray angled his head so he could further explore her, their noses lightly bumped on each other. He felt her hand fisted on the lapel of his suit and he did not mind if it would be crumpled.

He was so engrossed to her, her scent, her taste, everything about her, no one had made him felt like this. The raven-haired seemed like he had lost his senses and the only function it knew was _her. _He had kissed a lot of women before, hell, he had even did the deed with them but no one, no one had made his heart flutter, no one had even invaded his thoughts, no one had made him agitated, no one had made him worried, no one had even made him feel…

_Jealous…_

Gray, all his life, he had been very confident of himself, not one speck of insecurity was to be found on him, he wore his life like it was a suit to be paraded. He was a man to be envy of, and he was someone who does not envy others.

But when he heard her utter another name in her sleep, he felt like something from within him had broken loose. He remembered the time when he went home and found that she was not there waiting for him, the only thing missing was for him to go berserk and ransack their house, and he would never forget the day he saw her with another man.

That _Bora_.

He did not know what that was, he had never felt that so much anger before. The feeling that he wanted to snap that guy's neck in just a second. To be honest, he wanted him to die.

When he thought of Juvia being within those man's arms, his grip on her hips grew tighter. He pushed her on the door, and pressed his body on hers. Juvia moaned when he suckled her lower lip, she gulped as much air as needed before Gray captured her lips again; she had to tiptoe just to reach him, his hand made its way on her soft curly blue hair. Pressing and pushing her more towards him, he wanted more. More. More. MORE!

A phone ringing made Juvia to push him away. Their eyes still clouded, their face flushed, their breathing desperate, and they were both clinging into each other for dear life. Gray's thumb caressed her lips, he could not help but admire her more. Her angelic face, her cheeks flushed, her lips swollen by his kisses she's so beautiful.

And she would be _his._

Her half-lidded eyes stared at him; he cut her off before she could say anything. "I'll see you tonight, my _hime_" he cupped her cheeks and pressed a chaste kiss on those sinfully sexy lips of hers. "Be ready" He whispered.

When he left, that was when Juvia noticed the constant ringing of the telephone. She could not help but squeezed her hands in front of her chest. A wonderful smile plastered on her doll-like face.

She picked the phone up. "Juvia?" called the other line.

"Bora-kun?"

* * *

A/N: I have to cut it there, I know it was boring but then I just want to share more of my Gruvia stories, Anyways I wanted to hear your thoughts about this story.

So Drop a review, any comment is welcome. This had been in my documents for almost a year now, and I accidentally saw it, so I read it and I thought why not post it? So I post it. I'm sorry if it's boring, hehe. Now i feel nervous.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Kyahhh, thank you guys for all the reviews, favorites and follows, thank you for all the support. You don't know how nervous I was when I first uploaded this story because it was so long and I thought of it as boring and that no one would like it, but wow, you proved to me that I was wrong.**

**All of the reviews were heart whelming and boosted my inspiration to write. To some of you that were really itching to read the next installation, I deeply apologize for the long wait, I had my finals on those past weeks and I had a lot of things to do. And well, I procrastinated for a while on some scenes for this story and for Love and hatred, Kooriyasha and Renou. **

**And when I say I have to procrastinate, I really have to, since one of my favorite authors reviewed, SummerEclair, another reason for me to be nervous for, since she also, and a lot of the readers had read Hapi Mari. And I don't want to disappoint you guys.**

**Good news, for the Love and Hatred, Kooriyasha and Renou fans, I already figured out the next chapters, the problem is I don't know which one to write first. Do not worry for I will make the next chapters amazingly long but not this long like the All of me. Should I make a poll for this?**

**And, all of me turned a little longer than I anticipated, I only wanted to do it for three chapters and now it looked like it will turn to be four _long_ chapters. Anyway, you wonderful creatures should be basked in with all the Gruvia love because of the angsty episode in Fairy Tail, yes, I was happy at first but then I cried upon seeing my baby crying.**

**But fret not, for there were some Gruvia lemony goodness here, I guess, I don't know if it could be considered as lemons, but it will be extended up to the third installation, some hanky-panky for them.**

**So enjoy. **

**Word Count:** 11,922

**Ratings: **Mature, reader discretion, for open-minded and adults only.

**Pairing(s): **Gruvia

**Genre:**Romance/Hurt and comfort/drama—heavy dose of drama

_Warnings for cheesiness and for OOC-NESS._

* * *

II

_Give your all to me; I'll give my all to you_

The moment he stepped out of his car, Loke immediately went to him. "Gray." He addressed, Loke was Gray's Executive Secretary, his friend and confidante. Gray nodded at him and motioned for Loke to follow him inside his office.

The raven-haired slumped on his seat and adjusted his tie. "Proceed" His words held so much authority and determination that Loke just responded with a nod. Loke presented him a folder.

Gray took it and scanned the insides, his eyebrow raised and his lips twitched into a smirk. The ginger head, upon noticing his boss' reaction, continued. "The Hotels located on London is on red alert."

Loke watched as Gray's fingers danced over the papers. "It was even rumored that Mr. Lyon and his wife, Lady Ultear, can't solve the problem at London."

When Gray had finished scanning the report, Loke added. "It is on the verge of bankruptcy"

With his heightened moods, Gray tucked his hands together and stared at his secretary. He did not know that his cousin, Ultear could not bring the Ice Lance Hotel on work; this would be his key, his challenge. Their demise would be his success.

"And what was Grandfather's decision?" he asked, thoroughly glad, the plans that were running in his mind right now were overwhelming.

"It was stipulated to close the Hotels."

With that said, Gray could no longer contain his smile. "Thank you for your work, Loke"

"Anything." Loke responded. He was about to leave when Gray stopped him. Loke's hand was suspended on the door knob, an eyebrow raised at him.

"I want you to do something." He stated; his voice colder than usual, which made the older man to be suspicious. "Search everything about this guy" He handed him a photograph. Loke noticed a young man smiling, his dark blue hair shone with the lights from the restaurant, but what made Loke surprised was this young man's companion. He was with Gray's wife. Juvia Lockser-Fullbuster. And they looked so cozy and so happy.

"You had your wife followed?"

Gray knew it was wrong of him to have Juvia followed around, like he did not trust her, but it was for her safety too. It was not only Juvia who he had followed, but also her father, he made sure that Juvia and her father was secured and away from kidnappers. Being married to a guy like him made her a target for everyone who wanted to lay hands on his wealth. "I want to know what his relation with my wife." He ignored his friend's question.

He immediately bit his tongue before he could say anything else. _And I want him out of her life._

* * *

Juvia hugged her coat closer; it was turning chiller and chiller each day. Well the ber-month had already started and soon it would be December. Oh, she would have to worry about gifts soon. The blunette tapped her shoes, a habit she had ever since she was young, and she did this whenever she felt impatient.

"Juvia" a voice called, and Juvia saw Bora jogged towards her. "I'm sorry, It was traffic" he apologized.

"It's alright" she assured.

"I have good news for you" his smile was so bright that Juvia could not help but smile back. "There's a vacant on the secretarial work, and well I recommended you"

"Really?" she beamed back at him, her curls bouncing at her back because of her happiness.

"Yes. All you need is your resume and an interview and …..Good luck" he could not help but feel glad she was happy; it was the least he could do for hurting her before.

"Thank you, thank you" Before she knew it, she had already thrown her arms around him. Unbeknownst to them, a cameraman was so busy capturing their every move.

* * *

"What?!" Ultear shouted from across the table.

Gray smirked at her, the woman's eyebrow ticked from irritation. "Grandpa, The Ice Lance Hotels in London is a risk. You can't let him use it for his selfish wiles."

"Gray's proposal was interesting. I like it." The old man sipped his tea. Mikael Milkovich was a bubbly old man, with sharp and keen eyes. Back then, everyone would tremble once his name was mentioned. He was one of the richest, a business tycoon, and a very strict man. But as he aged he turned out to be a very loving man someone who is the complete opposite of him back then. The said gentleman had three kids, two daughters named Ul and Mika, and a son, Deloria.

And out of all his children, Mika, Gray's mother was his favorite.

After hearing the approval from his grandpa, Gray smiled. "If I am able to bring the Ice Lance Hotels back on its feet, you will appoint me into the position of chairman, and if I fail I will be the one to resign." There were gasp around him, all his relatives; the Milkovich Clan raised their eyebrows at him. He showed them his calm demeanor but inside his heart was beating loudly and the only thought that was running in his mind was his wife.

_Juvia. This is for you_

When the meeting was adjourned, Gray was surprised when he came face to face with his older cousin. Her glare versus his boring stare, he really does not like her. "Ultear" he still has the decadence to greet her unlike her who just stared him down when in fact he was taller than her. Back then, he really wished to be close to her since her mother, his aunt, Ul was really kind to him, and he could not understand why she did not have her mother's trait.

"Are you out of your mind Fullbuster?!" she gritted her teeth, a weak attempt to contain her anger. Hmmm, she was not good into keeping her emotions.

"We are both business people, we think and calculate our moves to reach our goals, even to the extent of suicide."

"What you were doing is not suicide but genocide! If you fail, you do not just fail alone, the whole company as well." She spat at his face, her words made him ticked, his ears attentive.

Ultear staggered a bit but remain calm when Gray's eyes darken. "Isn't that what you did? What you are going to do? Suggesting to shut the area down is _genocide_"

She seemed taken aback; her words were cut out from her throat. When she did not utter another word, he started to walk away but not before he said his last words "It seems like you don't care about the company but wanted it for your selfish wiles" upon hearing the exact words she used a while ago made her red-face. He was crossing the line.

* * *

She could not remember how long she was standing there, face red from embarrassment, thinking of what to pick. Juvia Fullbuster was shopping for lingerie. Never had it ever came to her that she will buy sexy undergarments just to seduce someone.

Should she buy the pink one or the red one? Maybe blue will do? But what if he did not find it appealing?

The blunette could feel the pressure. Tonight, she wanted it to be perfect. She wanted him to like her body. Ever since, she was never fond of her body, she felt conscious, she did not like going into public baths with the fear of people seeing her body. Though she was a swimming captain, she still was nervous when it comes to her body. Her boobs were too big, some said that it would sag when she aged, and she had too wide hips, that made it hard for her to search for pants that might fit her. Oh, how much she wanted to cry. She did not know if Gray-sama would like Juvia's body.

Juvia looked so helpless inside the shop. The blunette looked like she did not belong there. An innocent girl that was lost in the sea of lingerie and revealing dresses.

"hmm, I think blue will suit you, but with your pale skin any color will suit you" upon hearing a voice, Juvia whipped her head to the side and blinked at the beautiful blonde woman.

"Hi" her chocolate brown eyes were kindly smiling at her.

"Hello."

"I'm Lucy and you are?"

"Juvia" she meekly answered. She felt really conscious because looking at Lucy, Juvia could say that she might be a model, and she looked like she was high profile.

"So you're shopping for lingerie? A special day perhaps? For your boyfriend?" Lucy winked, Juvia blushed from her words. Well, she hoped that it would be a special day rather _night_, for her and for her Gray.

"h-h-h-hai" Juvia embarrassingly admitted, she did not know if she should confide to a stranger. "But, it is for Juvia's husband."

"Oh." Lucy giggled, too much for Juvia's embarrassment. "honeymoon"

* * *

When Gray entered their house, the first thing he noticed was that he felt so…_nervous._

"Tada—"before he finished his greeting, he was interrupted by a crash. He turned the corner and saw his wife, smiling goofily at him. She was on the floor, face flat.

"What happened?" Ahh, it was becoming a habit on asking about her welfare. If it was just another day, he would not even care. And he was aware of it, one thing was set on his mind, and that was he _changed._

He tapped his shoes off, and Juvia went towards him and helped him take his coat off, to which he smiled. He watched as she blushed at him, unconsciously, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Pulling her flush on his body, he rested his head on the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent in the process. Truth be told, he missed her. His day at work, consists of paper works, conflicts, issues and more paper works, something that could make anyone go insane, and he swore that he was on the edge of it, but whenever he was with his wife, whenever she was in his arms, everything was so peaceful, so calming and oh so relaxing. She was his strength, his _sanity._

Juvia felt her heart exploding inside her ribs, reminding her of her feelings for him, and it seemed like it was growing stronger and stronger in each passing days. Gray, not even once, she thought of him of an affectionate guy. He seemed so resolve, so far and so aloof. But now, he was the one who was initiating on touching and kissing. Not once had he failed to surprise her. When she felt him tighten his hold on her, her cheeks colored, their warmth fusing and becoming one, Juvia shyly snaked her arms around him, rubbing his back gently. "How was Gray-sama's day? Was it tiring?" she whispered on his hair. He smelt of sandal woods and cigarette.

She did not even get why she was whispering, maybe because of the fact that she did not want to disturb their position. His warmth was so comforting, making her skin tingles with excitement and contentment. To tell you the truth she wanted to stay like this. She wanted to stay in his arms. Shivers run down her body when his breath peppered her skin, his voice soft and low. "Yeah, it was." Goosebumps crawled down her arms as he run his hands up and down her silky smooth skin, his thumb caressing and loving the feel of her skin. "But I'm fine now." Juvia swore that her face was as red as the tomato now. There was something in his voice that was making her flustered. _Magic. _"…Now that I'm with you." He whispered, and god, why was he so sexy? His voice dropped a tone lower, it was deeper and huskier than before, and she felt the excitement raked through her body.

He pulled away just to see his wife's beautiful face, when Gray saw her closed her eyes; he could not help the smile to emerge. There was something amusing seeing her serene face, the way her cobalt lashes kissed her cheeks, and how it colors into deep red, or how her lips tremble with soft murmurs of words. She was magnificent. That was it. Without further ado, he closed their distance. He had been dying to kiss her ever since he left to work, he did not know what was it with her that made him addicted to her. Every swept and brushes they did was like a drug that sent him awake through the night.

She was his drug, and he was glad to be on her mercy.

He heard her sharp intake of air, as their lips touched; he gently brushed his lips on her, warily aware of his desire. He put his hand under her chin, as he turned an angle for them to kiss more passionately. When she tangled her arms on his neck, he could not help the groan that escaped from his lips. He loved it whenever she was becoming bold. He gently pushed her on the wall, he felt her gasped, an opportunity for him to insert his tongue and explore her warm mouth. Tongues clashed on each other, his hands found their way on her hips, and soon she felt his large hands caressing her skin under her top. She felt fire pooled down her stomach, the rush of the excitement and anticipation was too hard to ignore. The sensation that his fingertips were introducing to her was enough for her to lose it. She wanted to touch him, feeling her courage building up inside her, she planted her palm on his hard chest, roaming and exploring him.

Gray felt something inside him growl. The sensation of her hands on him made him grit his teeth and made grind his hips on hers. He heard her gasp once more, and he felt her tremble against him. He took hold of her wrists and pushed it over her head while caressing her arms. He wanted her. That was what his body was screaming.

They would have never part from each other if it wasn't for the need of air; their lips glistened with their mixed saliva. Hers were swollen and redder than ever. Face flushed, eyes half-lidded with lust and passion, he had never seen her like this, and he wanted to be the only one to witness her like this.

He pressed his forehead on hers, breathing her scent, calming his racing heart. When she peeked at him under those long cobalt lashes of hers, he knew he was a goner, next thing they both knew was that they engaged in the art of lip locking once more. A while ago he was fast, aggressive and impatient, this time, it was slow, soft and languid. He wanted to savor her. Before they part, he bit her lower lip and then proceeded to shower kisses on her long creamy neck.

When his tongue traced the column of her neck, Juvia's grip on him tightened, her sighs were constant, she was writhing, and the brushes of his lips on her skin made her body go on fire. Her fingernails scraped on his scalp when he sucked a sensitive spot, his tongue gently lapping on the red mark as he suckled. When he let go of it, he was proud of the mark it left. It was further accentuated because of her pale skin. He watched as she huffed, her chest heaving, her face flushed, lips parted and her eyes half-lidded. She looked like she was hypnotized.

He dipped his head once more, wanted to taste her again, hoping that it will relieve him from his craving. She was creating the most beautiful sound, music to his ears, she sounded so cute and sexy at the same time with her moans and whimpers, "_Gray-sama" _she half-moaned and whined when he left her lips.

"tadaima" he responded, finishing the earlier cut greeting, while smirking at her, damn it, she did not know how much self-control was he exerting right now just to not take her there on the wall. It took several seconds for Juvia to register what he said. Her eyes were still clouded with lust, her face red as tomato. But nevertheless, Juvia smiled at Gray, though a little disappointed that they stopped kissing, Juvia remembered that she bought _lingerie _just for a special occasion.

Her small shy smile made Gray stunned, because dammit, Juvia looked so adorable.

Juvia tiptoed at him to kiss his cheek and told him that she would just prepare the table so they could eat. When Juvia left him at the hallway, Gray immediately raked his fingers through his hair, his hand on the wall keeping him balanced because his knees were a little weakened by that smile. Juvia had no idea on what she was doing to Gray. _Is this something she calls love? _Gray thought to himself, his heart beating painfully inside his ribs because she was _so _happy. And he would be lying if he says he was not.

The moment he reached the kitchen Juvia was putting rice on his plate. He offered her a smile and watched how her face immediately colored. He was contented having Juvia around and they had small conversations.

When she was about to clean the table, Gray encased her wrist with his hand and pulled her to his lap. Juvia spluttered some nonsensical words but shut up when she felt Gray's arms wrapped around her.

"Gray-sama?" she asked as she combed his hair with her fingers. She was starting to worry.

"I'm sorry." He started and Juvia felt something inside her break. His voice held so much pain and sorrow "That was my mother's death anniversary." After those words came out, Juvia felt so guilty, she understood it now, no need to explain "Gray—sama.."

"Just listen to me. _Please" _

Gray kept his silence for a while, he had this feeling that if he opens his mouth, the tears would flow and he did not want Juvia to see him crying. But when he felt Juvia's hands rubbing gently down his back. He knew that she would never judge him. She was better than that.

He buried his face on her hair, and bottled up his courage to say his next words. "It was my fifth birthday. I always felt like my parents never loved me because they all thought about work, so on my birthday when everyone was busy, I packed my clothes and I…snuck out of our house." He inhaled a breath, and tried to relive that painful memory. Everyone might have laughed at him when they hear that story but not Juvia, she just remained quiet.

"I ran and ran, I don't know where I was, I just continued running, until I heard my mom calling my name, she told me to stop, but I did not listen." Another silence settled on them. "I continued running until I found myself in the middle of the road, a car approaching me so fast, my mom screaming my name and it was all so painful…" Juvia felt his shoulders shaking. His grip on her grew tighter.

"The next thing I knew,…w-when I opened my eyes,…Juvia, my mom…she—she was lying there on a pool of her own blood." Juvia winced at his hands gripped her waist a little tighter. "I…I k-killed my own mother."

"Shhh…its okay now, Gray-sama." Juvia whispered, her top wet from his tears. She wanted to make him look at her but he only buried his face on her chest, his shoulders frantically shaking. "Do you know what her last words were? She said she…she loves me."

"And what did I do? I killed her." His sobs were increasing by every second.

She buried her face on his hair. A pained look graced her features. "You did not. And I am sure of it. Juvia—I could see that you love her very much."

His sobs were muffled by her clothes, his arms tightened around her. "I know Gray-sama, that wherever she was, your mother is happy. She is happy that you are safe. She is happy that you are alive." She felt him relax while she was stroking his back. A soft smile grazed her features, "I am sure that she is in a better place, a place where she can't experience pain but happiness." Juvia remembered her mother and felt tears gather on her eyes. "So Gray-sama should not worry, because his mother loves him, Gray-sama's mother loves him." She repeated and hugged Gray, she remembered her mother, her mother who abandoned her and her father. So even so, Gray was still lucky that his mother still, even on her last breath, loves him.

"Juvia is thankful, she is thankful that you are safe. Thank you for being safe Gray-sama." She whispered, and she felt Gray moved his head and stared at her tear-stricken face. She did not know why but they both chuckled upon seeing each other's face.

He chuckled lowly. Gray heard her laugh while sobbing and it made him smile. "So thank you too." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

The night was full of tears and laughter. Though Juvia weren't able to use the lingerie she bought, she was happy. Happy, that Gray _trusted_ her.

* * *

Gray was typing something on his laptop, something about the financial report for the month, when he heard his door opened and was closed with a bang. He raised an eyebrow upon seeing Juvia looking at him with a red face but a determined look on it. His eyes trailed from her face to her body. She was wearing a robe and she was holding a paper bag.

Gray put his laptop on the table near him and leaned back but his eyes still on his wife. He watched as her stance faltered. "What are you doing here?" he knew that he should be thankful that she went here inside his room on her accord, but she looked like she did not want to be here.

"J-J-Juvia…ano..The bathroom is…ahhh..ano,..Can Juvia use Gray-sama's bathroom?" she asked with saccharine voice that Gray thought was so out of character of her. He knew that Juvia's voice was already sweet but hearing her add that kind of tone made him thought that she was planning something. But then again, he just kept his mouth shut.

"Of course, use it all you want." He said and continued on what he was doing earlier. When his wife entered his bathroom, it was all his will power not to go after her or even imagine her _naked _body in there.

He tried to focus on the report that he was studying when he heard the door opened and soon he saw Juvia with a very embarrassed look plastered on her face. He raised an eyebrow at her and once again put his laptop away.

"C-Come and claim Juvia, Gray-sama!" she shouted with a very adorable face. After hearing Juvia say that, Gray felt shock waves through his body, specifically _down there_.

"O-okaaay?" he asked unsure, Juvia might be pulling a prank on him. But when she took her robe off, and when it pooled down around her feet, Gray knew Juvia was _serious._

What made him more surprised was when he saw what Juvia was wearing.

He felt his face burn upon seeing his adorably cute wife wore something like that. _Dammit,_ he swore he had seen women naked before, he swore that he had even did something more than just looking with them but he had never acted so flustered before.

Juvia was standing in front of him wearing blue lingerie, the bra was see-through and a snowflake was covering her nipples, her chest were so big that Gray thought it might snap any minute. It has a very thin lacy strap; it has a very thin cloth that was attached on the lower part of the bra running down through her stomach, she was also wearing a see-through panty and a big snowflake covering her warmth. But what made Gray's mouth water were her long, creamy, smooth legs. He did not know that she has beautiful legs. Arghh, it was because she was such a prude, always wearing conservative clothes.

The raven-haired did not know that Juvia, his wife, had a body for a model. She was so curvaceous, filled in all the right places, and her face is so cute. Gray always liked his women naughty, liberated, with lots of experience, great with their hands and mouth and Juvia was the complete opposite of that. She was so cute, so adorable, so innocent, so pure, but hot damn, her body was definitely his preference.

Juvia felt uncomfortable under his stare, when he had not spoken yet, Juvia felt her self-esteem lowered down. She knew that she was fat and Gray-sama—…

"Come here." He said, his voice lower than it was, huskier.

The next thing Juvia knew was Gray hovering on top of her, she looked at him under her cobalt lashes while pressing their index fingers together. "Gray-sama, please be gentle, this is…Juvia's first time." Gray would be lying if he says his not _aroused_ by that cute face. Soon, his lips were pressing and brushing on those tender spots on her skin. His expression became dark with passion and lust. The tip of his tongue traced the column of her neck down to her cleavage. The blunette could feel him taking her bra off, she tried to relax and just savor the sensation of his lips on her skin and put the nervousness away from her mind.

"You look so beautiful" he whispered in between hot kisses on her neck. Juvia could feel the fire pooling at the bottom of her stomach, shivers run down her skin as his breath blew on her hot skin. Gray's hand were roaming around her, skimming and testing the softness of her. It was not his first time touching Juvia's skin, but this time, it was completely different because they were going to cross the line.

"_Gray-sama"_ he heard her moan when he palmed her left breast. They were so big that it almost didn't fit his hand, Gray raised his head and saw her writhing beneath him, her face flushed, eyes clouded with lust. Her moans turned a little louder when his mouth cupped that pink nipple of hers. The warmth that his mouth was radiating was making Juvia crazy. He had always thought that she would taste amazing and it went beyond what he imagined. He could not get enough of her, her face, her body, her sounds, everything about her. Gray quickly took off his robe but his mouth remained sucking her breast, as Juvia's hands wrapped around his torso, pulling him closer.

"_What will you do when you become the chairman?" Loke asked, one time. Gray just dismissed his question and another of his ways to make a joke out of him_

When Gray's fingertips were skimming over her stomach, Gray could feel Juvia's grip tighten, and as swift as the wind, his hand went under her panties. He gritted his teeth upon feeling Juvia's warmth, and was she so wet. Every kisses he gave her she returned with sighs and moans that raked his body with shivers and arousal.

"_You do know that the reason you're married to her was for you to remain your position as a president?" Gray stilled from what he was doing. Loke looked at him with stern eyes._

He captured her lips in a passionate kiss that sent both of them relinquishing on their own world. She had this effect on him. Whenever he was kissing her, he felt like they were the only people in the world. When his finger entered her, Juvia mewled on his lips, and seeing her like that made him groan. Their lips inches from each other, they were looking dazedly on each other like they were under a spell.

_He regained his posture and looked at his secretary with masked expression "I know. That was why I am not doing something to make it hard for her to leave me." He took a pen and started to sign some papers when Loke opened his mouth once more._

_"Are you really?"_

He pushed his finger inside her warmth slowly, making her relax for a bit, while his tongue circled on her nipple. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly when he bit her nipple, her nails imprinting on his skin as his thumb rubbed her sensitive bud.

_Gray felt his hand froze. "Of course." He said with an edge, why was he asking him this question? He could feel his irritation increasing. "An agreement is an agreement, a deal is a deal, and what was written in the contract is something I will abide. You know me, I _never_ break the rules."_

She was so tight; he could already imagine how she would feel around him. Setting up the pace, Juvia's back arched towards him, she was trashing beneath him, her breasts pushed up on his hard torso. Their hearts thumping in synchronized pace.

_Loke looked unimpressed and it seems like he did not believe him. "Just remember that. Juvia, she seems to be a kind girl, did you make it clear to her? Because she seems to be the kind of girl that when she loves, she will love dearly."_

He breathed in her scent, sweet and musky. He tried to memorize the sounds she was making. When he curled his finger inside her, her voice came out a little higher, and he was starting to feel his pants tightening.

_"I made it clear to her from the first day."_

Juvia reached out and grasped his face between her small hands like it was so delicate and pulled him down on her. Their lips collided in frenzy, frantically supplying each other with air. His tongue scraped the top of her mouth and touched her teeth.

_"I already told her that our marriage has no feelings intact." Something inside his chest thumped painfully._

When they parted, his teeth nipped her lower lip, sign that he did not want to stop. Their foreheads touched each other, their sighs mingling, their chests heaving. Their eyes closed savoring each others company. He dipped his head once more, her hands snaked through his neck, deepening their kiss, and when they part, she whispered the words that made his heart drum.

_"I already told myself that once I reached my goal I will free her."_

_"_I love you" she said in a voice above a whisper. And he stilled, it was not the first time he heard her say it, she had confessed to him before and they were in a tangled limbs, lips inches from each other, and heat engulfing their bodies when that happen and oddly enough that was their situation right now. "Juvia _trusts_ Gray-sama" she sighed as she buckled her hips prompting his hand to move.

_He met Loke's eyes with an unwavering gaze. A silent oath was said "I will free her."_

When Juvia felt him take his finger out, she knew that something was _wrong. _Even in the midst of clouded mind, she _knew _something was wrong. When she looked at him, his face was turned away from her, his eyes covered by his bangs. Something pinched her heart painfully when he ripped his body away from hers, and Juvia, she felt cold. It felt like she was thrown into water full of ice.

His back was facing her, she tried to reach for his hand, only for him to avoid. She stared at him with eyes filled with tears already. Had it not a while ago they were happy? "G-Gray-sama?" when she opened her mouth, she was surprised at the broken sound of it.

But she was more surprised at the sound of her heart breaking inside with his word. "Leave."

With strength, she tried to smile it away, tried to shake it off; she reached for the sheets and hugged it around her torso. Hot big tears cascaded down her ample cheeks, she bit her lower lip to suppress the sobs but find it difficult when she wanted to talk. "Why?" she breathed out.

When he did not answer, unperturbed, she asked once more. "Did…" she took a deep breath, her lips quivering "…Did I-I do something wrong?" she even dropped her usual speech for him to know that she wanted this, that she was serious.

Hearing her voice laced with tears, sliced his heart into million pieces. He closed his eyes, hoping, wishing it would be _easy _though in reality it would not. And would _never_ be. Why was it so different when it came to her? He had done his fair share of breaking up, and it was just a simple brush of his hand, a simple _goodbye_, and saying 'you're not good enough' but then when it comes to her, it should not be like that. When he heard the rustling of sheets, he furrowed his brows together, he could already see her, with her curls cascading down her pale shoulders, her tears glistening in the moonlight, though she had this painful expression, she was still a sight to behold.

He took a deep breath, he had to do this.

He had to.

For her.

"Just…" he breathed through his nose, pain scourging through him. "_go."_

He heard her sniffled and if that was not painful enough he heard her openly sobbing now. If they continue this—whatever it was, he knew it would be harder for her, for her to let go. With a swept of his hand, the sheets tousled down the bed. He washed his face with his hand, what was happening to him? It never hurt like this, he had hurt her before, not just once but many times already but this time, it hurts the _most._ Not just for her but for him too.

_'Believe me, I never meant to hurt you'_

When she closed the door, it became clear to him. It was clear as the waters; as selfish as it sounded he was not doing this for her, he knew that she was strong, that she would do her own part of the bargain, alas he knew who he was doing this to, but for _himself. _ He was selfish, he was greedy.

Because in the end it was him who would be having trouble to let go.

* * *

It was for the third time, his knuckles softly kissed the wooden door. Juvia had been like this, for three days now, mind you, she did not want to go out of her room. And he understood it. She stopped cooking breakfast, she stopped doing the laundry, she just…she seemed like she _gave up. _

Guilt trampled on him like bricks, it was his fault, it always been. All the days that passed, with him not seeing her felt like something he was not used to. Funny, for 28 years he lived without her by his side and now that he was experiencing solitude, he wished he never did. It felt like tasting something you had never tasted before, you're wary and scared.

When she did not answer, he repeated it again, and when she did not answer, he released a sigh. "Juvia, I made breakfast, you should eat it."

The truth was, he wanted to see her, just a glimpse of her would be enough before he leave. It would be able to quench his thirst, his need.

"I…" he started and felt his eyes sadden from the thought of leaving her. "I'm leaving." He took a deep breath, he could already feel his heart breaking just with the thought of not seeing her for another days. "…and I…I will not be back for a week."

Inside her room, Juvia clutched the pillow closer to her, tears silently falling from her eyes, '_don't go, don't go, don't go' _she repeated inside her mind like a mantra, as she closed her eyes. Her lip quivering, shoulders shaking, heart breaking, her breath came short and heavy, her hands fisted on the sheets as she tried not to break the door open and beg him—clutch onto him, hug him, not to go.

Those three days of not seeing him was already killing her, and a week? She did not know if she could do it. She did not know if she could survive. Her chest heaved as she kept herself breathing, she should not cry or she would have an asthma attack. She tried to think all of the good times all the funny things but the thing that flashed in her mind were the night he rejected her.

Her heart lurched painfully inside her ribcage. Some might say that she should be used to it. The truth was, she was, she was used to the rejection, to the pain that he would cause whenever he would say no, whenever the reminder that there were no feelings in those kisses, that their marriage was no sort of happily ever after, she knew, she knew it, she knew it all along. But it was not her fault it hurts; it was not her fault it _still_ stings, it was not her fault she was in love.

Gray pressed his forehead on her door, closed eyes, he tried to imagine her beautiful smiling face looking up at him, he tried to imagine whenever she whispers his name, he tried to remember her delicate hands on his face and he tried to imagine the warmth that her embrace would send to him. He tried to imagine her with him.

He pressed his knuckle on her door, "I was assigned to supervise the branch at America, Dad was called sick, and so I have to go there in place of him." His father was the one originally assigned at the America branch, but since he was down with a fever, the job was for him to shoulder. Even if the two of them were in ominous term, even if he wanted to sort their problem out, and put an end to it, but he had to leave, he had to leave because it was his job.

With another deep breath, he whispered "I'll be leaving now." He stepped away, hesitantly at first, waiting if she would come out of her door. The truth was, he waited for another minute outside her door, hoping, wishing, _'Just one glimpse, please.'_

When she did not come out, a sad smile surfaced on his features. His heart wounded with a gaping hole. The chauffer opened his car's door; Loke was helping in loading his baggage inside the trunk. When he stepped forward, he gave one last look at their house, his eyes longingly looking at Juvia's window. _'Just one glimpse, please, my hime'_

Loke's voice waked him and pulled him back to reality. "Gray, we have to go." He just simply nodded and entered the car. When they were seated inside, Gray could feel Loke's eyes on him, Gray looked so anxious that he would bolt out any minute now, but to Loke's surprise he just stayed.

And the car started to move.

…..

_"He's leaving; he's leaving' _she told herself, when the engine started. '_DO SOMETHING'._

But Juvia just laid there. Her heart thumped painfully inside her ribcage, a reminder that she was hurt, that she was rejected, a reminder that she loved.

Tears were stopped flowing minutes ago, maybe it was because of lack of energy to shed just another drop. Could she really do it? Being apart from him? Could she be able to live like this? When she closed her eyes, Juvia was then reminded of the smiles that he rarely shows, she was reminded of the kisses that brought fuzzy warmth into her tummy, she was reminded of the hugs he encased her, she was reminded of the gentle caresses he blessed here to, she was reminded of his stubbornness, she was reminded of his hardworking self, she was reminded of his embarrassed face whenever he compliments her cooking, she was reminded of him.

Only him.

Right now, she was missing him, what more when he left her, who then, who then can fill this emptiness in her?

Only him. Only her Gray-sama.

With a push, Juvia stood with staggering stance. She needed him. Crap with that pain, the hell with that rejection, she needed him. With big steps, she reached for her door and ran. She did not care if she looked like a madwoman with disheveled hair, with dry tears clinging on her pale face, she did not care if she was not wearing a bra and was sporting a skimpy nightgown that stopped mid thigh.

She bolted out the door, with fierce determination running and burning through her nerves. She ran even if she was barefooted, she ran even if her lungs were hurting. The wind slapped on her face, her curly blue hair flapping on her back, she does not care even if her legs collapsed. She _needed_ him.

"Gray-sama!" she screamed. Hoping he would hear, hoping he'd hear the sound of her heart, hoping that her love would be noticed. A while ago, she gave up crying but it seemed like a new power bursted inside her and gave her strength. Fresh fat tears rolled down the curve her cheeks; she screamed his name like a song stuck in mind.

"Gray—ahhh" she tumbled down, her legs quivered from exhaustion, her knee bled from the scrape. Some might think that she was crying because of the wound but no. She bawled her eyes out; she fisted her hands and scratched her face with it. She was so pathetic. Weak. Why can she never keep in mind that he was out of reach?

She cried and cried. She almost didn't notice the sounds of hurried steps towards her. When she raised her head, she saw an extended hand. Juvia cried once more, when she met the gaze of her husband. Weakly, she reached for his hand, she was surprised at the force he exerted to pull her up and their lips met halfway, to compensate for all the days and nights she was apart from him.

It took her seconds to overcome her shock and respond to his kiss. She closed her eyes and clung on to his suit like he was her lifeline, she felt the strength of his arms. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her up for him to deepen the kiss, his other hand on the back of her neck pushing her more on him. Juvia's feet were not touching the ground, literally and figuratively.

When they part, Gray pressed his forehead on hers, Juvia's feet was on top of his signature shiny shoes. Juvia sighed on his lips, her hands planted on his broad chest.

"Juvia will miss you." She croaked out.

"I miss you _already_" Juvia blushed at the deep and rich voice of his. The blunette was having a hard time standing up because of her wound but Gray kept her upright. "I have to go." The tone of his voice made her sad, Gray frowned at remorse of the thought of leaving her.

"_I _know." The strength of her voice made him smile. He knew that Loke and his staffs were snickering at him but he did not care, he knew that no one had the audacity to tease him except of course Loke. Him, he can handle. He was about to say something when Juvia pulled him down for a kiss, and he was _so _happy to oblige.

The intensity of her kiss made him blush when they part, and had that happened to him before? No, this woman was the only one who could do it to him. A cute and adorable expression settled on her _already_ cute face, she pointed at him as she told him "Juvia will not be there, so Gray-sama should not forget to eat, don't forget to rest because Juvia knew he would not do that, don't forget to sleep, Gray-sama needs that the most. _Please,_ do not smoke—"

"You knew about that?!"

"Juvia knew Gray-sama smokes, she could smell it, please don't drink too much alcohol, lessen Gray-sama's intake of caffeine, and drink milk—"

"You know I don't like Milk—"

"Don't forget to tidy up your things, so it will be easier to search for your files—"

"Tsk, that's because you're a clean freak"

"Juvia isn't a clean freak, it was Gray-sama's fault that his room was a monster's lair—"

"What the—?" he exclaimed, exasperated.

"Gray-sama should not stay up late so much"

"I don't know—" he said unsure.

"And lastly.." that caught his attention back to her, she looked at him with hooded eyes, she caught him off guard once more when she kissed him hard that it almost left him staggering back. _Almost_. "Gray-sama should not look at any _love-rivals_"

That made him smirk, '_love-rivals?huh?'_

"Understood?" she stabbed him with her slender finger.

"Yes ma'am" had he told her that he did not like PDA? But look at him hugging and kissing her in the middle of their neighborhood. Good thing it was still early, and no one was still up.

Gray's smile faltered when his eyes landed on his wife's healthy and well-endowed bosoms. He felt his ire rising up, a nerve twitching on his forehead, when he noticed that she was not wearing a bra, for goodness sake, her nipples pebbled beneath her silk gown. And it did not help that she was wearing a _very _short and low cut nightgown, that the cheek of her butt was showing when he pulled her up on him. Why didn't he saw this nightgown in her wardrobe?

Juvia shivered when she saw the dark expression on her husband's face. She cutely blinked at him, oblivious to the dilemma he was having. "Stay there." Juvia watched as he shrugged off his coat and covered it around his wife, and that was when Juvia was aware of the chilliness of the air. Was it just because of the weather or Gray?

Gray would be lying if he says that Juvia did not look more adorable, with his big coat around her. He heard her gasped when he scooped her high in his arms, he quickly noticed her light weight and frowned.

* * *

When Gray entered the car, once again, he was sighing and Loke was looking at him with amused eyes. "What?" he curtly asked. They were going to miss the flight but it was fine, they could use the private plane.

Too much to his chagrin, Loke just continued his smirk, "Seems like you're in it _too _deep." He said eyeing the crumpled suit of his.

"Shut up." But Loke was undeterred.

"Don't you think you stayed there _unnecessarily_ longer?"

"Shut up."

When Loke opened his mouth, Gray knew that his teasing would never end, "If you don't shut your mouth, your next pay will be on the next _five years."_

"What?!"

Now, Gray was sure that that would shut him up. He bid the chauffer to start the engine, and Gray closed his eyes. If a while ago he looked very anxious, so tired, now he looked relax. The president raked his fingers through his hair and smiled secretly.

_When they got home, he told Loke and the others to wait outside, he carried Juvia inside the house like a bride and they were newlywed. He rolled his eyes when he saw her blushed red. Though Loke had asked Juvia to tend her wound, Gray beat him to it, saying he could do it to her, to which made Loke grinning like a Cheshire cat. The truth was, he did not like Loke, and any other men touching what was _his.

_He immediately put her on her bed and looked for the first aid kit. "Gray-sama, Juvia can do it, you should go or you'll miss your flight."_

_He stared her down, his eyes dark and promising death, Juvia chuckled nervously and let him do his work. When he was finished Juvia beamed at him. "Thank you—"the blunette was cut off by his kiss. With the sensation that his lips were bringing, Juvia closed her eyes and soon found herself lying on the bed. Gray's hand was immediately on her hair and the other massaging her right breast. _

_"Mmmhh" she moaned when he left her lips and started sucking on her neck, the coat soon was discarded on the floor. Juvia's hands fisted on his hair and caressed his scalp down to his shoulder, earning a throaty groan from him. Her husband settled himself between her legs, grinding his hips on hers. He captured her lips once more, brushing languidly, their tongues fighting for dominance. _

_Juvia could feel her strap being pulled down, and when her breast were revealed they bounced like balls and he did not waste a second and put her hard nipple in his mouth while the other was being aggressively massaged by his hand. He tugged on her right nipple with his fingers and captured her left nipple between his teeth. He heard her scream and he did not care if the people outside would hear her. When he released her nipple, his saliva was overflowing, and he did the same treatment to the other. Her breath came out short and shaky._

_His other hand was busy roaming her body and griped her butt and pushed her towards his warmth closer. When his hand entered Juvia's panties, "Gray-sama, ahh,nghh." Her toes curled up from the sensation that his fingers were bringing to her._

_"You came out _without_ a bra." He told her between gritted teeth. Her hands came tangled through her glorious blue hair that glowed like a halo. She screamed when he hit something inside her. He growled when he felt her becoming tighter around him. "You came out with that nightgown"_

_"Gr-gray—ahh—samaaaaahhh" he licked her earlobe and bit it lightly. "You need to be punished, my hime." He continued thrusting his fingers inside her faster and faster, he did not mind the painful erection inside his pants, he just _needed _to see her get pleasured._

_He grunted when she convulsed beneath him, her face turning into bliss. For him, she was never beautiful than there, with her hair disheveled, face flushed, eyes hooded with lust, chest heaving and her beautiful breasts exposed for his eyes to feast._

_And he kissed her, this time, slowly and gently. When they part their saliva connected them like web. "I'll leave you a message when we get there." He huffed out, and when Juvia asked him about his…and eyed his bulged crotch. _

_He had his trip to his bathroom._

"Loke." He called his friend; Loke diverted his attention back to the president. A question flying in his head, once he heard how serious his voice was.

His hazel eyes directly went towards Gray. The dark-haired man had his eyes covered by his fringes, his hand adjusting his tie. "What if…"

He threaded his long fingers on his hair on pushed his fringes up. "What if I _don't_ want to let her go?"

Loke, with his index finger pushed his glasses up from his nose bridge, a small smile placed on those lips. "Then don't."

When the car stopped, before they went out, Loke put his hand on Gray's shoulder, gave Gray his smile, "Then keep her."

That maybe, was one of the days that Gray dropped one of his surprises on him. Gray gave him a smile.

* * *

Juvia sighed as she submerged on the hot tub. The excess water immediately tumbled out of the tub due to the added weight. The blunette reached for her shampoo and started making lather on her hair, massaging it and relaxing herself. The jasmine oil and the fruity scent of her shampoo bombarded the bathroom and made her sink in the tub.

The heat of the water was enough to take the tensions and aches out of her body, her pale skin was red because of the temperature. She had started working on the company that Bora-kun recommended. It was really tiring since after just staying at home, she was working now.

Pressing her hands together, she made bubbles on it. The sight made her smile, soon it faded when something entered her mind. Guilt weighed heavy inside her heart. She still hadn't told Gray about her working. And she remembered the animosity that he seemed to have against Bora.

"He would be mad." She uttered to herself as she applied the shower gel on her body. Would he hurt her? Nah, even though he was short tempered he would never hit her. Raising her leg, Juvia applied the shower gel on it. She just had to explain, she knew he would understand. But then he hated getting his ego bruised.

When Juvia finished taking her bath, she immediately went towards her nightstand where her new phone was. Seeing that there were no messages made her deflated. The only message he sent to her was four days ago, and that was when he told her they had arrived safely and a package, with a new expensive phone in it.

Puckering her lips together, she typed a message. "Gray-sama, how are you? Have you eaten already?" _Sent._

She had been doing these. She was always sending him messages, she was sure his phone had almost _one hundred_ messages, perhaps. Did he find it annoying? The thought made her gasped, what if the reason he did not sent her some replies was because he found it irritating? She slumped on the bed with a frown.

Did he ever think of her as annoying?

Clasping her hands on her chest, she hoped not.

She even tried to phone him once, but it was always directed it to voice mail. Didn't he know that she missed him? She remembered crying while sleeping, she lost her appetite and sometimes, she could not get enough sleep that made Bora worried at work, and got herself scolded by her boss.

Sometimes, she searched him at the internet, supplying her information that she could not get. And that was enough. To get her for one night.

* * *

Juvia was in the middle of copying the papers her boss assigned to her when her phone rang. With sleepy eyes, Juvia reached for her phone and opened it. The blunette's eyes immediately widened up, heart hammered from what she saw. Frantically, Juvia ran towards Bora's cubicle.

Her colleague raised an eyebrow at her. "Bora-kun, I have to go." The urgency on her voice made him stand up and asked what was wrong.

The married woman thrust the papers at Bora and told him in a pleading voice, "Please, Can you take care of these for me. I really have to go."

He grabbed the papers from her. "O-Okay" but Juvia was already running towards the exit. The dark haired man could not help smile sadly, he already knew what—_who_ made her like that.

_I am at Narita airport, Flight DL 173, come here quickly_

—_Hubby Gray-sama. _

And due to her haste, she weren't able to read the next message.

_'P.S. We are not going back home from airport.'_

_…._

Juvia was heaving when she got into the airport; her bangs clung on her forehead due to her sweat, her blue eyes searching, searching for that someone she wanted to lay her eyes on.

In the midst of people who were busy walking and minding their own business, Juvia felt so alone. Immediately she missed him once again. _Gray-sama_. That was why when she laid eyes on that handsome face of his, she could not help the grin to come out.

When he met her gaze, he immediately smirked at her direction, and Juvia felt her world light up once more. He was her sun.

He stood inches away from her, but everyone could feel the longing they both had for each other. Both of them made no effort to move, they just basked in their presence, and Juvia felt like they were the only ones in these world.

Loke was smiling at the back, happy for the both of them, especially for Gray. He needed _someone, and Juvia was there to fill it up_.

"Juvia." It was his word that snapped her back to her reverie. Soon, Gray felt her arms around him and he let himself enjoy her warmth. Juvia pressed her cheek on his chest, reveling on the warmth that she longed for. He even wasn't able to check her out.

They wouldn't have part if it wasn't for Loke's snickering. The blunette babbled up some nonsense, failing to clear the awkwardness in the air. Gray just shot his deathly glare at his secretary. His dark eyes watched as Juvia went to grab one of his bag to which he reached for her hand. "Let them do their work." He said while frowning. The dark-haired man glared at Loke. It was so close for their hands to touch, and he _hated _that.

"O-okay." He watched as her face started to glow red. Her blue eyes fixed on their intertwined hands. A shy smile graced her doll-like face.

A squeaked came past her red lips when Gray pulled her forward, she almost hit her face on his hard back. When his eyes landed on her face, he was sporting an irritated expression. "Why are you walking behind my back? Arghh, woman" he mumbled and stared her down, silently telling her '_stay by my side'._

Juvia answered back with those dazzling smile of hers.

* * *

"Gray-sama, this is not the way to our house." Juvia informed Gray, as she looked at the window from his car. Gray had dismissed Loke and his staffs when they reached their vehicles. Juvia could not help but wonder what was wrong between Gray and Loke when Loke looked at them suspiciously while smirking.

Gray glared at her in his peripheral vision, and she immediately shut her mouth. When the car stopped Juvia could not help but blush and felt her heart skyrocketed upon seeing where they are. _H-Hotel?!_

"Didn't I tell you that we are not going home from airport?" he encased her wrist with his hand and his wife was blushing madly for the whole time. And Gray could not help the rumble of chuckle form coming past his lips.

The tension was palpable inside the suite that Gray booked. And what was more awkward was it was a _honeymoon_ suite. Juvia, felt her heart racing inside her chest, especially when Gray locked the door behind them. A lump formed inside her throat. "U-um, Juvia is sure Gray-sama is hungry, Juvia will just—"

"There's room service for that." He said, cutting through her smoothly.

She heard the clutter of his expensive wrist watch on the table on their side, his body comfortably warm at her back. "U-h, how about souvenirs?—"

"That could wait." His voice made delicious shivers down her whole body, making her frozen in place, especially, when she felt her back came contact with Gray's hard torso. "G-G-Gray-sama?!" The tip of his nose was gliding on the smooth skin of her neck, his arms made their way around her possessively caging her.

"You always smell so good. My _hime"_ he whispered, her eyes closing from the sweet and deep sound of his voice. Her breath immediately emerged in short pants, his lips brushed on her skin, sending alarms through her body.

Fire run through her veins.

_This was it_, she stated in her mind. _We are going to be one._

When his hand turned smoothly around him, their lips met halfway. Seeking solace, with every brush of their lips, their tongues fighting for dominance, their hearts answering the beats they were making.

Juvia snaked her arms around his shoulders, and she felt her husband's left hand on her face, the pad of her thumb caressed her red cheek, while the other one was under her top making circular patterns on her now heated skin. They kissed with aching sweetness.

They parted, their lips inches from each other, her eyes clouded with endless devotion for him, as his thumb rubbed her lower lip. Gray pulled her up against him, her breast pushed up from him, ready to claim those lips once more when they heard a phone ringing.

Gray, still engrossed at her lips, ignored the sound and only to scoff when Juvia pushed him. "Gray-sama should answer it." She told him, Gray could sense that she, too, was mad from being distracted, but she was better than him in masking it.

"_President, I'm sorry but—"_

_"_Loke." Gray's voice was so calm that Juvia had a hard time deciphering if he really was, _calm_, because the air seemed to turn thick that it could make her choke.

"_hahaha, Did I disturb you? Are you in the _middle _of it?—"_

_"_no." Gray deadpanned.

Gray heard some shuffling in the background. _"Anyways, there was an urgent meeting from the company"_

Gray's eyes widened and Juvia felt worried, she could already see him leaving, when he shut his phone Juvia offered him her smile, well, at least she tried to. "I'll be leaving, the company needs me."

"O-kay, Juvia understands" she turned her back at him and went towards her bag. To say Gray was shock was an understatement. He had never thought Juvia would just accept that. He felt his ire raising and Gray felt panic shot through his body when he saw Juvia putting her coat home.

"Well, then, Juvia has to go home, she will cook dinner" in that moment Gray felt something annoying fester inside his chest, she still had not look at him. "…and just leave her a message." That was when his limit perked.

His hand found its way on her shoulder and forcedly made her look at him. "E-eh?"

"What do you mean you're going home?!" Juvia's heart pumped loudly inside her chest upon seeing Gray's expression, he looked like a child whose candy was stolen. Her heart hammered like crazy and felt like it would just snapped dead any minute, especially with his next words. "Don't you want to do _it _with me?"

She shook her head no, and tried to take that kind of thought out of his mind. She, of all people, wanted to do it with him.

"Iie, Juvia never said—"

"I want to do it now." Gray stomped his foot like a little child, and his face looked like that if she denied him, he would throw a tantrum.

Juvia stood there, frozen shocked, red-faced, and heart plummeting beyond the stars. "B-But Gray-sama, had not even text nor called Juvia this past week—"

"That was because—" Juvia's baby blue cat-like eyes watched as Gray washed his face with his hand, and was it just her or his face was so red? "If I hear your voice, I know I wouldn't be able to last a week before I hurry and get back to you."

Her chest heaved up and down from what he said, she was dumbstruck. Could it be that—"

The next thing she knew was she was on the king-sized heart shaped bed, the mattress creaked due to the added weight of her husband on top of her. She should speak now, but her voice seemed to be swallowed by her nervousness. The beeping sound of Gray's phone and he heart beating was the only sounds she could hear.

"Loke." He started.

"_Gray?"_

_"_I trust that issue to you and to the vice president." Hearing what he said made Juvia stunned, her body seemed to be glued to the mattress as she was having a hard time to move. Her face burned as she met Gray's steel gaze, "I will not go to the company today, until tomorrow afternoon." His hand were already untying his tie, and undoing the first three buttons of his dress shirt, as he hit the end call button.

When he dipped his head on the side of her face, Juvia hoped that Gray would not hear how fast her pulse was beating. "I was hurt when you said you wanted to go home" his hands fisted on her side, she could not see his face but she could feel him shaking. "I want you to want me, my _hime,_ I want you to want me too" he whispered, and when he raised his head, his large warm hands cupped her face. And when he dipped his head down to claim her lips, Juvia had a sharp intake of breath.

* * *

"I waited for a whole freaking _long _week to be alone with you." He told her truthfully when they parted, Juvia squirmed beneath him when his hands fisted beneath her top and pulled it off her. His large calloused hands lovingly touched every inch of her skin.

Every touch of his hands, every skim of his fingers was followed by fire on its wake. Soon, their clothes were discarded and forgotten on the floor below.

Juvia was surprised when Gray's lips brushed on her cheek, immediately wiping her tears away, she was so happy. His lips found her forehead, touched the tip of her nose, and his hand cupped her chin and raise it for her lips to meet his. He kissed her gently, passionately, and slowly, he wanted it to never stop.

He peppered her body with his loving kisses, his hands worshipping her body in a silent oath. He wanted her. He watched her face turned into a deep shade of red when he tugged her panty off, he kissed her inner thighs, and her sighs and pants were enough to tell him she was in bliss.

Juvia's eyes opened in alarm when she felt his tongue touched her inner most secret. "Gray-sama!" she called him, but it only went out as a plea, a plea for him to kiss her more. She had her face covered the whole time Gray was kissing her. When he stopped he took her hands off her face, so he could study her more, "N-No" she croaked out.

"Quit that, I want you to look at me." He told her, and pushed those hands above her head, his eyes tracing, memorizing, and engraving every detail of her body in his mind. Her hair blazed like a halo around her, her ivory skin was so smooth and irresistible to touch, those pouty red lips that was as addicting as a drug, he wanted it all, he wanted everything she would give and he would cherish her.

He dipped his head and traced the valley of her breasts with his hot tongue and she shivered like she was cold. She trashed beneath him like she was going mad. Gray hugged her as she heaved out a sigh. "This is bad, Juvia."

Her brows met together, confusion etched her doll-like face.

"I really _really_ want to relax you first but" when he raised his head and met her innocent beautiful eyes, Juvia swore her heart skipped a beat by the look he was giving to her. "I want to be inside of you."

"Juvia trusts Gray-sama, and because she wanted to" she said while reaching out and pressing her lips on his in a sweet peck. Then the next thing she knew was his hands cupped her knee and pushed them a part, giving him the most wonderful sight.

He guided himself at her entrance; Gray could not help the groan from escaping his lips upon feeling her warmth on the tip of his member. Then in a long sweet agonizing wait, he pushed himself inside of her. It was so tight, warm, wet and wonderful to be inside of her. She was so pure, so innocent and _his_. Finally.

"N-No way, Stop. Gray-sama" the raven haired felt Juvia's small hands planted on his chest, in an attempt to push him away. Gray hugged her and tried to pull her sweat covered body on his. "_Hime, hime" _he called out and his heart lurched painfully upon seeing her tears.

And what hurts the most was she was a sobering mess beneath him. He had never done it with a virgin before, he did not know what to do, Juvia was so special and he wanted it to be pleasurable for her as it was pleasurable for him.

"It hurts, so…" she hiccupped "Juvia did not know it would hurt so bad." She balled her hands into a fist as she wiped her tears dry. Gray cradled her face on his chest and whispered for her to stop crying. "I know, I know."

"But, I can't help it." He shivered when he felt her grip his manhood a little tighter. "I know how hard it was for you but, I want you to know…" he caught his breath in an attempt to control his desire for her. "That I had never been this happy."

Yes, he had never felt this kind of happiness, the kind of happiness that his heart might burst any second now. Nothing, not even when he was assigned to be a president, no, this feeling was incomparable to anything he had experience.

Juvia, even while sniffling, hugged Gray tighter. "I-It's okay. Gray-sama can move." she felt him look at her but she did not want to meet his gaze. "If, if it is Gray-sama, Juvia can endure the pain."

Juvia was happy sharing this moment with him, she was happy she was able to see this side of him, Gray was just like her, he wanted them to be one.

Blue clashed with Black, she held their gaze for as long as she could, as she could feel her heart was faltering from the love she was receiving. "I can endure it all, but in return, Gray-sama" she moved her hands, cradled his face gently between her small hands, "Give your all to me, and I will give my all to you"

Another shot of pain surged through her, making her weak on her knees, when Gray pushed himself inside her. He moved gently trying to get himself inside her tight virginal walls. "In r-r-returnnn, you should love me" she said through gritted teeth, her nails were now digging on the skin of his arms. She could feel him shivering as low grunts and pants reached her ears. This was even harder for him, she knew.

"Yes, I would." His words were strong, the assurance from it made her heart swell from happiness. With last push Gray grunted out another words for her, only for her ears to hear. "I love you"

Fat hot tears cascaded down her rounded cheeks. At last, at last she knew what his feelings were. At last she knew that they were in the same boat. It felt like she was on cloud nine and soaring past the skies. It felt like she was so strong and she could take all the pain and struggles in life without even batting an eyelash.

Because that night, that night she _truly _felt being Juvia Fullbuster.

She's Gray Fullbuster's.

His and only his.

They became one not only in body but in heart and soul.

* * *

**A/N: So do you guys like it? No? Yes? Tell me your thoughts about this, till the next update, mwah mwah, hart hart.**

**NeverInUrWildestDreams~~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Word count**: 12,764

**Genre:** Romance, drama

**Pairing:** Gruvia

**Ratings:** Mature

**A/N:** brace yourself people because this is sooooooooooooo long.

* * *

III

_We're both showing hearts; risking it all though it's hard_

The moment Gray stepped inside his office, Loke could see how happy his friend was. The truth was Gray asked for a week leave, and it was not that he was worried, it was just Loke knew that he was making up all the times he was not with his wife. Though, there were a lot of works piled up on his desk, Loke could still see the smile plastered on that face. When his boss glanced at him, the ginger-head could see how hard the president tried to hide his smile. Even if he tried to frown, Loke could feel this light aura around him.

_He is in love._

He sighed, Loke, now was having a dilemma, should he report what he investigated about his wife. Looking at his side, Loke pushed the envelope further in the pile of papers on his desk. Gray should have his happy moment. He did not like the idea of spoiling it. Though he knew Juvia had an explanation behind this, Juvia's very in love with Gray, there was no way she would cheat on him, so he knew, he just knew that Gray would not let it pass that easily.

Gray would be so broken.

Loke was so immersed with his thoughts that he didn't even heard Gray calling him. A pen collided directly on his forehead made him snap out of his stupor. "Huh?"

"I had been calling your name for minutes now, and you have not given me a response" Gray looked at Loke and shrugged. "Thought you're dead or something?"

The secretary cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up from the bridge of his nose. Trying to look calm, as his friend's eyes were keen and narrowed on him like a hawk, he asked. "Is there something you wanted to ask?" Loke knew that Gray would ask him to do an errand for him.

Gray leaned on his seat and uncomfortably looked away. "Yeah, um…do you happen to know a flower shop where they sell the biggest roses?"

"I don't know but…how about hybrid teas?"

Gray frowned and a confused look settled on his features. "I'm asking about roses not teas."

"Yes, those are roses." Loke answered with monotone voice.

Gray looked taken aback. Loke sure knew a lot about roses. Perks of a Casanova. "Whatever, Do I look like I wanted to learn about flowers? Why don't you go and look for roses or teas what so ever."

As Loke walked towards the door, "I want it to be deep, crimson red." He heard Gray told him. And Loke knew why, because that was how deep his feelings for Juvia were. "Or if there's blue or violet…" Gray let the sentence unfinished.

Loke turned around, and offered Gray a suggestion, "I'll send you pictures and tell me which one is perfect? Okay?"

"That'll be good."

_I just hope they will be happy._

* * *

"Fullbuster-san, Can you photocopy these? Thanks"

Juvia sighed, her back was aching for all these works, she could not say no, and she did not want to look like she was lazy. She had already taken a leave for a week and she had not been working that long so she felt ashamed. Also, sometimes she still was not used to be called Fullbuster-san.

Pushing a hand down her back, Juvia stretched hoping to relieve the fatigues. A smile made its way on her tired face, that week was the most amazing week ever. She felt shy and at the same time giddy just thinking of all the things Gray did to her. He showered her with love and she would be lying if she says she did not want it to happen again. Actually, she wanted it to happen soon. Though they spent the week together in a hotel—_love_ hotel—to be exact, Juvia and Gray had also been busy with the matters of Gray's family, they had been invited to the Vastia's family dinner, Lyon-san sure was a charmer and Ultear-san, her cousin-in-law was, well, friendlier than she imagined, though she had not seen her talk to Gray, she also met their little three-year old daughter named Sorano, her nickname was Angel and she was so cute with her hime cut and white hair. She was an angel too, Juvia silently giggled, she liked Juvia and always wanted to be with her.

And she met Gray's uncle at the Milkovich's Family dinner, Deloria, Gray told her that he was like a father figure for him, he was good looking but was surely creepy, and she always caught him staring at her with indifferent eyes all throughout the dinner. Maybe she was just imagining things since she was sleep-deprived because of their _nightly_ activities. And sometimes they do a quickie, when morning, and whenever he wanted and Juvia can't reject him, even at the family dinner that Silver and Juvia's dad conducted for them, though they stopped because they were almost got caught.

Her friends had told her before that the first time would hurt, but she did not know that she might not be able to stand up from the soreness. And boy, Gray was really worried that she could not help but laugh at his face. She silently giggled.

A frown suddenly went to her face, she almost forgot that she had a problem ahead, she still had not told Gray about her work. Gray would be mad but she knew he would understand. She was doing this for her father. And Juvia knew that Gray was really fond of her father. She knew he would understand.

A shoulder bumped on her that almost sent her flying on the other side had it not for the pair of hands that steadied her. "Whoah., Are you sure you're eating? You're so thin?" Bora's deep voice made her looked up, he was sporting an easy grin with a teasing hint on it.

She cutely pouted at him, "Bora-kun just got Juvia off-guard" To which the man just smiled. A minute past and they heard snickering at the back and that causes the both of them to step away, a healthy blush permeating from their cheeks.

Bora was the first one to disperse the awkward atmosphere. He cleared his throat and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, I'll just …go" he finished lamely and that made Juvia blushed even more.

* * *

Gray was busy reading and comprehending some stipulations from his paper works when his phone rang. He opened it and saw Loke's name on the screen, he gently poked the screen and the images attached to the message came. Gray was smiling at the beautiful colors that the flowers depicted, he remembered telling Loke that he liked red but pink, white and yellow were becoming appealing.

Typing on the reply box, '_where are the red ones?_', soon another message came.

'_later'_

He did not reply to that and just waited. Gray was busy, starting to sign the papers when he remembered about the papers about the tourism department. He checked his desk and found nothing; he went to Loke's desk since he knew Loke might have forgotten about it. Pushing the other papers aside he saw the reports from the tourism department, he was about to take the folder when something caught his eyes.

A frown went towards his face.

_'Juvia Lockser-Fullbuster Investigation'_

Suddenly, his whole body became rigid, his face turned colder, why was Loke hiding this? He plucked the envelope away from the file of papers on top and apprehensively opened it, and reached for the papers inside.

What he saw made him grit his teeth together. Pictures of his wife and that Bora laughing, smiling and amicably talking together never went past his stone hard gaze. And what made him crumple the envelope he was holding when he saw the picture of his wife happily hugging that Bora. At first, he tried to think otherwise, that Juvia was like that with her _friends, _that she liked catching up with them—

'_But she was the shy type and anti-social, she does not like touching'_ a voice in his head said.

'_Juvia and Bora __**shared**__ a very serious and happy relationship being girlfriend and boyfriend.'_

Gray, tsked, a sarcastic smile plastered on his face, "So they were boyfriend and girlfriend." He remembered when he researched about his future wife, that she only had one boyfriend that she described as her _First Love._

Something inside Gray snapped,

* * *

When the work hours finally ended, Juvia sprung out the company doors. Her feet high from the ground, her heart beating fast, Gray sent her an email that he would be back home early. She had to go home early, she had to be there earlier than him.

It was not that because she was scared to be caught but because she did not want to explain yet. If she would tell him about her working again, she wanted it to be the right time, she knew that keeping it longer than what she intended was scarier and more perilous, she did not want him to be to think that she did not trust him. The thought scared her more than resigning her job. Of all the people, she did not want to hurt him, he is the most precious thing in her life now.

Juvia gripped her bag tightly as she turned the corner, when suddenly she heard Bora's voice calling for her. Blinking her eyes, she looked back at him, and saw him sprinting towards her.

She tilted her head in that cute manner that she did not know made every guy swoon of her cuteness. The man in front her, slightly blushes, as he catch his breath. "You forgot your phone." He said as he fished something out of his back pack.

Her eyebrows scrunched up in a confused manner. "But Juvia has it in her—"

A phone was thrusted in her face, and she immediately gasped upon noticing the cute _teru teru bozu_ keychain she made. "wha—how?" she gaped like a fish out of water.

"You left it on your table on your way out."

Remembering what happened, she opened her mouth to thank him and took the phone and put it inside her purse. "Yeah, no problem" he replied, he looked at her and inquired. "Are you in a hurry?"

Her eyes widened, remembering why she was out running. "Hai, J-Juvia has to go home now, bye" she waved at him not even bothering to look back anymore. His face shadowed by his fringes, a sad smile crept on his face as he watched her go.

~'~

The station was spacious and with few people, she stumbled a few times on her way and when she was about to go down another flight of stairs, she felt something land on her back and pushed her forward.

The blunette immediately closed her eyes, curled her arms around her head and put her purse around it too. Her heart beating thousand times inside her ribcage, cold air engulfed her whole body as she felt her world spinning as she rolled down the stairs. When the spinning stopped, she cradled her head and slowly looked around for someone. The culprit. A scared expression painted on her visage, she knew. She knew _someone_ pushed her. Tears gathered in her eyes, it was the first time something like this happened to her.

She felt so scared.

* * *

A heavy sigh went past her lips when she opened the door; thankfully Gray was not yet home.

Or so she thought.

The moment she went towards the living room, she felt like a whole bucket of ice water was dropped on her. Her body rigid, her eyes wide like the moon, there, in the middle of their black long sofa, was her husband.

"G-G-ray-sama?" she whispered, as she tried to swallow a lump in her throat. Juvia knew that her face looked paler like all the color on her was drained. A different kind of shiver went down her spine when Gray looked at her with cold eyes.

He took a sip of his cup, a bottle of whiskey on his side and she felt scared. She tried to think of something to say. The dark-haired man was stripped out of his suit and downed on his comfortable boxers and tee-shirt. Unconsciously, she reached for her arms and rubbed it down as she watched him stood up with a push.

"Do you want me to turn the heater on?" those were the words that came past his lips first and she did not know if she should be relieved that he had not commented about her office attire and her disheveled and tired look.

She stumbled for words as he walked closer and closer, his eyes boring into hers like a laser. When he stopped in front of her a few inches away, she was able to say yes. "Let me get that for you." He said as his hands take her purse away and put it on the coffee table. And that was when it all broke.

She ran towards him and hugged him from the back. She felt him stiffen around her arms as she buried her face on his back. Tears went past her cheeks as she sobbed. Upon feeling his arms wrapped around hers, that was when her sobs went louder. "What's wrong?" his voice went past a whisper. When he was about to turn around, she shook her head no, and he stilled inside her arms.

She did not remember how long she was crying on his back and but she could tell it was long enough since his white tee shirt turned wetter and wetter. "Are you done now?" his voice was low and laced with impatience, still she shook her head no and hugged him tighter. Maybe it was because of what happened tonight. The push and fall, and on her way back home, she felt like someone was following her and she ran as fast as she could not just because she was scared for her life but because she needed Gray. She wanted to be in his arms, where she would be away from harm, where she would be safe and warm.

When she felt his warm hands untangle her arms, she stubbornly shook her head and even told him no at the top of her lungs. When his hands cupped her face, she tried to look away, tear stained, she felt so ugly and yet her husband wanted her to look at him.

"I'm sorry" she blurted out and she hugged him again, this time she felt a heavy burden was lifted out of her chest.

"Why? Because you're out late?" she knew he was pretending, she knew he knows, but he still pretended.

His hands found their way on her hair and took the rubber off her hair and let her curls came tumbling on her back. It was soothing, his fingers running on her hair like he was playing with still waters. She felt his lips on the top of her head, as he waited for her to answer. "N-NO, because J-Juvia—I lied Gray-sama" after the words came out, his fingers stilled for a moment and he continued on.

"You're forgiven—"

"No."

"Hmmm?"

Juvia lifted her head out of his chest to look up at him; she heaved a heavy sigh and told him. "Juvia, promised that she would trust Gray-sama, that nothing will be kept hidden and in every plan that Juvia will do, you will be part of it, that you will know about it." She did not know what to make out of his eyes, but his face looked so dark and a steel expression planted on his handsome face. She lifted her hand and brushed her fingers on his cheeks. A soft sad smile grazed her features. "I know that you are a very prideful man, and yet Juvia—I, disobeyed you."

Gone with the stone cold gaze and replaced by a very confused one. "Juvia? What are you saying?"

She sniffled and his heart broke upon seeing her tears. "Juvia is working, and Gray-sama told Juvia that she should stop wooooorkiiiiing" and tears broke out. Gray did not know why he was smiling despite of her crying, maybe because she was so cute like a squirrel with cheeks full of nuts.

"It's fine." He said. This time, Juvia had changed down on her usual sleeping clothes, a short pink night gown. Gray put a tall glass of ice cold water in front of her. A platter of food was also served for her to eat. She explained that she was working now as a secretary at their sister company, the Fire Keys Corporation.

"It's for the sake of your father anyway" He took a seat next to her, somehow, he felt at ease. He did not know what he had done in the past to be blessed with someone like her. She was so stubborn, selfless, amazing woman. When he felt her eyes on him, he turned to look at her. And he could not help but smirk when she turned the other side. She lightly squeaked, her face red from being caught from staring, she bit her chopsticks lightly. "But next time, you should tell me first, okay?"

"Juvia was actually going to tell Gray-sama but you were so busy and Juvia does not want to burden you anymore." His dark orbs watched as she bit her lower lip and her eyes starting to water.

"Hey, hey," his hand cupped her cheek, an action to make her look at him. He felt his heart went up his throat once her big blue eyes landed on his. "You're not a burden, never, and you will never be. But you see, your old man is my father now and he is also my responsibility" the pad of his thumb gently caressing her cheek.

He watched as she shook her head, few tears fell from those beautiful orbs. "But Gray-sama had done a lot of things for Juvia and her dad and she does not know how to repay him"

"Well, there is, just love me." He stared back at her with intensity that can make an ice melt. He heard her said a soft yes and he could not help his smile to grow. He cleared his throat and made her continue eating once more.

Back then, he knew that when it comes to matters of love, he would just laugh at it, and even brush it aside but when he met Juvia and when he found out that he bore those feelings for her, he always wanted to make sure that she is his and that she would only love him. Only him. He did not even think that a day would come and he would be able to ask someone to love him.

When Juvia finished eating, Gray helped her from cleaning the table. By the time that she finished the dishes, her husband came out of his room with a bouquet of beautiful crimson roses. She watched as his face turned a shade of red, her heart thundered inside her, and she could feel tears gather at the corner of her eyes once more.

"G-Gray-sama" she blurted out as he walked towards her, a smirk plastered on his handsome face.

"Heh, Never knew I will give flowers wearing nothing but a boxer and a tee shirt." He smiled at her as he gently offered the flowers to her. The blunette did not know what to say as she gazed up at him with tearful eyes. "They are called Black Magic" he whispered as he stared down at her.

"—and to say that the recipient is wearing a nightgown and with disheveled hair." He tried to make her laugh; in a way to soothe the awkward tension—for him it was awkward—since his wife had not taken the flowers from him.

She lightly reached out for the flowers, and he felt his throat closed up when their fingers brushed. Clearing his throat once more, he asked her. "U-um, do you like it?"

Thousand of bolts struck him when she gazed up at him with happy eyes, as she hugged the flowers, the crimson hue of the roses complimenting her beautiful alabaster skin. "Like? Juvia loved it." She smiled when he smiled.

"It's the first time I received something like this." She smiled up at him. Gray stared at her with blank eyes. A different feeling settled at her heart.

"Your father did not give you one when you graduated?" he asked, he watched as she shook her head no. "He was a very busy man that time, he…" she sighed and gently caress the petals of the flowers. "…he did not even go to my graduation day in the university."

Gray looked away, not being able to stare at her sad face. "Any suitors?"

With that asked, she stared at him, a soft giggle came past her lips. "Juvia… is not popular with boys."

She was doing it again, Gray knew that Juvia was popular, he knew everything about her, why did she have to lie? "But you got yourself a boyfriend."

Juvia was nailed at her place upon hearing those words. "Ahh, yeah," she remembered him, visions hit her like a barrage of bullets, piercing and engraving into her. The pain of their break up fresh from yesterday, she did not even know what would have happened if…if…

She shook her head away. A sad smile crept on her face as she looked at the flowers in her hands. She could never think of her life without Gray, she could never turn her back on him. She loves him and only him.

"Not even a piece?" he probed, wanting to hear a word from her.

He watched as she stared at the flowers, a prickling feeling bubbled at the bottom of his stomach, his heart being wedged by a burdensome force. His jealousy boiling inside him; could it be that she still has feelings for that Bora?

A sigh went past her lips. "No, not even once"

When she lifted her head she saw a dark expression past his face. A mocking smile plastered on his visage. "And yet, you still associate yourself with him?" he whispered.

"huh?" a confused expression plastered on her face.

"I know that you are working with your ex." Those words were so firm and held fact that it made her tremble in fear. How did he know that? "Wh-wha—?"

A moment ago, he was solicitous and understanding, now, he was coming back to his old self, mean and tactless.

The blunette settled the bouquet on the side and made a step towards him. Her eyes resembled of a full moon when she saw his painful expression. He immediately closed the distance between them, his hands clasped her arms, and her heart skipped a beat when he spoke with voice full of fear. "Do you still love him?"

She tried to take his hands off her to hug him, when he lashed out on her. His fingers leaving imprints on her porcelain skin. "You _still_ love him." She shook her head no, tried to make him believe that it was not true. Her heart breaking when Gray's face looked like a betrayed puppy. "You love him? Did you even really love me?"

"Gray-sama, you're the one that I love—"

"But then you lied to me." His voice was high, an accusatory tone introduced to her. "No, that's not tr—" her words were muffled when his lips sealed on hers in a desperate way. She did not even notice the tears that were flowing down her face. He kissed her in a way that was yet again new to her. Swarm of feelings rushed to her as he angled her head so he could deepen the kiss. She lets him kiss her, if he would not listen to her, she would want him to _feel_ that he is the one that she loves.

~'~

_"Ahh"_ she breathed out as he pumped into her from behind. She could feel him pulsing inside of her. His large hands kneading her breasts like a baker. Their body moved in a passionate dance. Their skins met with heat that intensifies with every collision. Gray was pumping inside her like a sex crazed guy. His pounding was frantic like he could not get enough of her.

Her palms planted on the wall in front of her as he snaked his hands inside her nightgown to properly cup her naked breasts. His clothes abandoned on the floor, his hands stopped their ministrations and pulled her nightgown off her. "_Gray-sama"_ his eyes turned even darker upon hearing her moaned his name out.

Her panty dangling between her thighs, their juices mingling with each other. When he completely pulled himself out he heard her whine and only to squeak when he rammed it back into her. He groaned her name at the back of her neck, sending delicious shivers on her back as he pressed open mouthed kisses on her creamy skin.

"G-Gray-sama" she panted out when his hand dived down between her legs to rub the bundle of nerves. The pleasure was building inside of her as the tip of his member kisses her womb deep inside of her. With his every hard thrusts, she was forced to tiptoe as she meets those pleasurable hammering.

This isn't the making love she was used to. The kind of kisses he showered her was not gentle like it was before, this was bruising and yet more arousing. They were fucking.

When he heard her pant louder and sighed heavily, he continued to thrust on that angle once more. Her round butt slapped on his front as his tongue glided through the curve of her ear. "Do you like that huh?" he whispered lowly, a white heat traveled through her like blood.

Her only response was a whine.

"You gotta –_mhhh—_have –_aghh—_to tell—_nnhhm—me_" he said between long hard thrusts.

When her tight walls clung onto him, it took all his will control not to burst inside of her. "Yes,_please_" her words came out pleading and desperate. And he did just what she said.

"Tell me. Tell me _hime_." He whispered, his hips grinding on her, keeping his length safely encased inside of her deliciously warmly wet secret. When she did not answer, his left hand snaked its way up to her left breast and pinched her pink nipple, while the his right hand had his two fingers in her mouth. Her tongue lapping on his long digit.

"Tell me you love me."

"Yes. Yes—_ahhh"_

"Tell me" his next words were impatient and demanding.

"I only lo—_ahhmmmm_—love you."

"Say it again."

She panted, "I love you"

* * *

Gray did not ask for anything the next morning when he rolled to his side off the bed. Juvia hugged the comforter closer to her chest, her alabaster skin covered with red marks. Blue orbs watched as he disappeared in his bathroom. Up until now, they did not share the same bedroom. She did not know if that's a good thing. Though, she was sure of one thing, it's a bad thing. Maybe, that was a reason for him to doubt her feelings for him.

Her musings were cut short when Gray sat on the bed, fresh from bath and a towel wrapped around his hips. His taut back facing her. "Why didn't you tell me he's your ex?" he asked referring to Bora.

Not even bothered if the comforter flowed down her hips, she hugged him from behind. She pressed her cheek on his back. "Does it even matter?" she felt him tensed from her touch then sighed.

"Yes, it does."

"My past is all in the past. He _is _part of it, yes, but what matters now is the present." She pressed a kiss on his shoulder; his scent bombarded her senses, making her wide awake.

His hands were cold when he cupped hers; he slightly turned to face her. She did not know what to make out of his expression. "He is your first kiss? Isn't he?"

Juvia blinked her wide eyes when he looked away, sometimes she forgot that he's 29 now and yet he sometimes acts as a child. She pulled her hands away from his to cup his face. Dark blue clashed with vibrant blue. "Yes he is, _but _I gave you my virginity."

His eyes glazed on her lips as she licked it wet. "Yes, he is my first boyfriend _but _you're my first in everything."

She kissed the tip of his nose and swept his bangs to the side, her hands settling on his cheek. "You're my_ first_ and only love"

And from the first time since yesterday, he smiled _genuinely_. "Is this your way of seducing me?" he whispered as his eyes raked her naked body. Her chests peppered with his marks and he felt pride on those.

A familiar heat made its way on her cheeks as she squeaked and tried to cover herself, only to be halted by her husband. His large hands enveloped her wrists and held it away from her, a smirk on his lips. "For your knowledge, it _is_ working."

* * *

Gray approved of her working and it felt wonderful to know that you did not have any burden in your chest. Juvia smiled as she made her way to her floor, but it was becoming difficult since everyone was whispering and looking at her as she passed by.

When she finally got into her station that was when her eyes widened. Gray was there in her workplace speaking with her employers and her boss. Her colleagues looking at her, oh no, they would find out. When she saw Bora looked at her with a surprised look she quickly looked away but then she caught Loke's attention.

"Madam President, you're here!" he exclaimed and she grimaced towards him, promising a slow death for him. She heard her boss say the lines "Ah, yes, _Mrs._Fullbuster." with a very cheerful tone and she could not help but roll her eyes. That man sickens her.

When she twisted her body towards them, she tried to give them a smile that made Gray raise his eyebrow at her. "Mr. Takahashi." She greeted her boss.

The brown-haired man was about to touch her on her arm when Gray took hold of his wrist. Her boss laughed nervously as he stared between Juvia and Gray. "Don't touch _my_ wife" he whispered that made Juvia blushed on the side. Loke was smirking the whole time.

When Gray released her boss's wrist, he tugged her towards him. He cleared his throat and smiled professionally. "I, thank you for accepting my wife in your company, she might be a little clumsy so I am hoping that you will be patient into teaching her."

The boss chuckled and tried to give an impression of easy to get along with. But that didn't surprise her, what surprised her was when Gray gave a slight bow. "Please take care of my wife."

"y-yes" Juvia agreed and bowed as well. She did not notice the way Gray stared Bora down as he kept his wife on his side the whole time. The air became thick and almost suffocating as the two stared each other, long and calculating. Gray smirked at Bora's way as he caressed Juvia's arm, the blunette blushing a furious red.

_'He should know who is superior between us two.'_ That was the thought that was running in his mind the whole time. Gray just claimed his territory.

* * *

Juvia didn't know if it was a good thing that Gray went to her workplace and introduced that he was her husband. Because now, everyone was treating her differently, they were treating her like a princess. They did not ask for coffee anymore, in fact, they would be the one who brings her coffee, the papers that she would have to photocopy would be taken away from her.

She sighed at her cubicle post. A cup was laid in front of her, a sticky note with a smiley face glued on it. She looked up and saw Bora smiling down at her. He made himself comfortable on top of her desk.

"Juvia does not drin—"

"It's tea." He cut her smoothly, "I know you don't drink coffee." Juvia did not know what to make out from what he did. The blunette could not believe that he could still remember something as petty as her beverage preferences.

Smiling softly, she took the cup and cradled it gently. "Thank you."

A moment of silence settled on them. He was the one who broke it. "He is the president of the Ice Lance Corporation." Juvia just bobbed her head. "Yes."

"You two…" he started, his voice held something that Juvia did not like. Her attention was now on him, waiting for him to continue. "…are not fit for each other."

Her eyebrows knitted together, her heart pumping on her chest. "what?" was that why everyone were looking at her? Do they all think that she and Gray do not match?

His eyes were blank and staring from afar. "Your statuses, his life, his background…The two of you are opposites. You do _not_ match him."

Juvia blinked back the tears that welled on the side of her eyes. She bit back the sob that was threatening to burst. "H—how _dare_ you?!" she shouted on him and stood up from her seat. He did not even flinch when she ran away with an angry expression on her face.

She did not notice the guilty visage he had.

~'~

Fists clenched, she walked out of the elevator and immediately went to the storage room, where files and cases were filled. She crashed on the floor, her knees bent on her chests; she buried her face on them.

She _knew _it. She always knew. She was no match to Gray. Her looks, her status in life, everything about her was not in the slightest could get her close to him. He was the heaven and she was the muddy ground. She knew it always, and it _hurts,_ it really did but what hurts the most was when someone had to tell it to her face. Wasn't it enough that every day she had to face someone perfect as Gray, even if she did not deserve to even catch a glimpse of him?

All her insecurities trampled on her like bricks. Tears flowed down her cheeks, she pity herself because no matter what she did she could never be as close to perfection for Gray. She cried, she cried her heart out and she did not plan to stop now.

She could not remember how long she was sitting on the cold floor, tear stained, her legs were now numb and painful to move. Her vision becoming blurry, her head becoming dizzy, she had this inkling that they were looking for her.

With a push, she willed her legs to stand only to stumble back and because of that she had to hold on the shelves for support. She was about to open the door when she heard something creaking, she turned her head and her eyes widened like saucers. Her heart beating faster and fear enveloped her whole body as she watched the files and books fall down on top of her.

The last thing she knew was that her whole body ached.

* * *

With attentive ears, Gray kept his mind on the presentation that was being shown in front of the board of directors. The budgeting team was presenting the plan they had. Matters were it had to be approved by the board of directors before it was granted.

Inside the room, everyone was attentive; all eyes were on the PowerPoint presentation. Just a simple bush of clothing would make everyone irritable, so when Loke came running inside the room with a worried expression made everyone surprised and curious in the same time.

"Sorry, but Mr. Fullbuster" the tone of his secretary's voice made Gray's heart beating fast. He quickly stood up but Loke was fast on his side and whispered the words that he would never want in a sentence.

"Juvia is in an accident."

Gray's whole being froze, everyone was eyeing him, and he could feel his cousins' eyes on him. An inner battle was happening in his mind. He felt so torn. His dark eyes reflected worry and anxiousness. The raven-haired rubbed his face with his hands as he breathed a sigh. His face mirrored pain and anguish.

It was torture as the time ticks by and he was not beside her.

"It's not life threatening sir, but she is being transported in the hospital." Loke tried to console him, tried to calm his nerves down, but those could never stop the nervous beat of his heart not until he saw his wife himself.

_"It is okay, Gray-sama, your work always comes _first_." She said with a cheery smile on her face. She was proud that he wasn't able to accompany her on her shopping trip, because of his work._

_"whatever." He just rolled his eyes and drank his coffee._

_"You should not choose Juvia over your work. Always put your work first."_

_"What?" his eyes trailed over her as she happily hums a song as she cooks. This was not good._

Murmurs were heard inside the room, his cousins were on his neck ready to jump on the situation once he does something wrong. Gray sat back down on his seat, even if it's not what he wanted he answered. "Let her Mr. Takahashi know that I'll head over once I finished the meeting."

Loke just stared silently at him. Gray's whole body was stiff and tensed. It was against his will, Loke knew, nevertheless, he nodded towards his friend.

"Yes."

"Check on her condition minute by minute." He tried to smile but he couldn't, not while his wife was in the hospital. "_Please"_ his voice was so low that Loke had a hard time hearing it. Gray did not even know if his mind would be able to focus on the meeting.

* * *

"Ouch." Juvia exclaimed as she tried to sit up, her employer was there as well as Bora-kun. The latter apologized at what he said to her earlier and Juvia forgave him fast. She was the type of person that bypasses any bad thing you did to her. She was just so forgiving. And that was one of the traits that made Bora fell for her.

It was his loss. He told himself every day.

Juvia was crying animatedly and he could not help but just stare at her beautiful face. Why did she have to look so beautiful even when crying?

A phone ringing snapped his attention towards Mr. Takahashi. When he ended the call he informed everyone. "Mr. Fullbuster's secretary called." Bora's eyebrow went up, he did not like where this was going. Why did it have to be his secretary to call when it was his wife that was in the hospital?

"He said that Mr. Fullbuster is in an important meeting and will head here afterwards."

He watched as Juvia sighed and it made him ticked that she released a sigh of relief. "Thank god. Gray-sama should always heed the company's needs."

"What are you saying?" his question got not only the blunette's expression but their employer as well.

"huh?"

"You're in the hospital and the one he is taking care of is his company. What kind of husband is he?" he could see Mr. Takahashi sweating on the side, he knew that that was what his employer has in mind.

"A good one." A thundered expression glued on her face. "Juvia had once troubled him and his company; Juvia does not want to do that again." She remembered that time when Gray stayed with her at the hospital and missed his work.

He was about to answer when Juvia beat him to it. "You don't know who Gray-sama is, you can say things to me but I will not let you insult my husband. In fact, I was the one who told him to choose his work"

He was sporting an incredulous look on his face. He could not believe on what she had become.

~'~

When he got back, Juvia was heavily sleeping. Bora looked at her sadly. He pitied her. Juvia was an awesome woman, what did she do to have married a man that did not prioritize her?

He stared at her, his eyes gingerly quenching his thirst for her. She seemed glowing under the lights from her lamp; he could see her lashes kissing her round cheeks, her lips slightly agape. His dark eyes never left her red lips; it had been so long since he tasted those. Unconsciously, his feet carried him towards her side; his eyes shadowed by his fringes and leaned down to capture the sleeping beauty's lips.

Their lips were only an inch apart when someone knocked on her door. His body bolted up, he looked like a deer on headlights, and he frantically went towards her door to answer the knocking. And what he saw—rather who he saw—made him frozen in tracks.

There standing in his glory was Juvia's husband. Gray Fullbuster.

Gray did not know what to make out once he saw Bora inside of his wife's room. He felt anger threatening to bubble up and soon followed by jealousy remembering that he was alone with his wife, Juvia. And what added fuel to the fire was the two had a past.

Something he never had with Juvia.

Before she fell for him she was madly in love with this guy in front of him.

"Bora?" his voice was sharp like knives.

He watched as the younger man's forehead formed beads of sweat. "I—I was just checking on her…since she was alone. –and she was fine now."

Even if it was not on his will, Gray thanked him. "It was nice of you to take care of _my_ wife." Gray looked ahead and felt himself sagged with relief once he saw Juvia's vibrant blue hair. He was about to pass by Bora when his voice stopped him on tack.

"I know, I'm not in place to say this…I had never been married and does not know much about it but if it had been _me_, I would have _rushed_ to her side as fast as the seconds ticked by"

With just that, Gray felt even worse than before.

* * *

Juvia's eyes slowly cracked open. She had no idea what time it was. She was about to stand when her eyes landed on her husband. Gray was sitting on a plastic chair, his head bowed down, indicating that he was sleeping.

Her eyes remained locked on his form until he slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"You're awake." He said, taking her chance into greeting him. She smiled at him but then when she noticed him grimacing while stretching, she frowned.

"Gray-sama should go home, so that he could rest properly." She laid her hand on his arm gently. He just shrugged, a slight crease appeared on his forehead. "Nah, I can't rest if I'm alone."

The blunette felt a familiar sensation on her cheeks. He moved towards her and cupped her cheeks between his large hands. "And it is your fault."

Her face was steaming red right after he stood up and took a folding bed and settled it next to her. It took her a minute to fully comprehend what he was doing. "So you should take responsibility"

She beamed at him when he settled down and took her hand. The warmth from his hand infusing on hers. "Juvia also likes sleeping next to Gray-sama."

He stared long at her face and his features turned softer. "That's great, because I won't be leaving you." Juvia felt her heart skipped a beat at his tone, his eyes offered her a warm embrace, she slided back down on her bed and tried to close the gap between them as possible.

His words held so much than just being words.

And it felt amazing.

* * *

The days passed, weeks wilted, and months had gone by. Before they knew it December was fast approaching. The world around him had been blanketed by the pristine hue of snow.

It brought a smile on his face.

Of all the season, winter was his favorite. Not just because he loved snow but because Juvia added on the list of reasons into loving it. Juvia's birthday was on the day before Christmas. She had mentioned that she loved snow as well, it was snowing when she was introduced to the world.

And he felt elated and somewhat closer to her, knowing that they shared the same interest.

"Tadaima" he announced as he took his shoe off and placed it on the shoe rack. When he heard silence as a response, it made him sigh. He was not against of Juvia working, if that would make her happy, what made him angry was that it took away some of the time he wanted to spend with her. Before it was only his work that's keeping him from her, now it was her work as well. He sighed once more and put his coat on the rack.

He was about to round a corner when he saw his wife sitting on the couch changed in her sleeping attire. What he didn't like was that she was looking at space. Her eyes were blank and tired and her shoulders were slumped.

"Juvia?" it was his third time calling her name when she finally turned towards him. His heart broke upon seeing her tear stained face.

Without thinking he was on her side on a whim. His hands and eyes frantically searching her body for injuries; when he saw none he immediately released a sigh of relief. Her small face was between his hands.

He felt her hands cupped his on her face and tears started to well up on her eyes again. "What's wrong?" his voice was above a whisper when she escaped his hold and snuggled her face on his shoulder. Her shoulder shook as another wave of sobbing commenced.

"Juvia?"

With a swift motion, he pulled her up, sat down on the couch and put her on his lap. His hands were around her, rubbing circles, trying to comfort her. She whispered words that made his heart beat thousand times. "I love you, _Gray_."

"Only, _you"_

And his response was to hug her tight.

~'~

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked as he gently caresses her inner thighs, she was already soaking wet from his fingers, her back was pressed on his chest.

He saw her bit her knuckles and shook her head no. His lips grazed her shoulder, his tongue tracing patterns on her smooth skin. He was sure that she was leaving imprints on his arm with her fingernails. His fingers pressed on her clit, and her response was heavy panting. She was overflowing in his hand.

His teeth lightly bit her earlobe and touched it with his tongue, he felt her shiver once more and her voice leaking out. "I want to hear your voice, _hime._"

"Tell me what you want"

She twisted her body and captured his lips on a searing kiss. A kiss that sent them miles ahead of the universe. Gray answered her back with his lips, his finger gently entering her.

~'~

He watched her pant beneath him as he continued pumping in her with his fingers. Her walls were clamping on him, she was so warm, so wet, so _damn_ tight. His dark eyes were hooded as he stared on her lust filled gaze. Her face were burning red, her lips swollen from the kisses he gave her, he watched as her breasts bounced like water balloons, her legs, her long silky legs, spread out and occasionally closed on his hand every time he touched her g-spot. Her hair was ablaze around her like a halo, she looked like a goddess and it was his utmost luck to have laid eyes on her.

Soon, his clothes were on the floor together with hers, when he settled on top of her, she reaches out and pulled him on a kiss. For the need of air, they break apart and she whispered the three words that sent his heart doing cartwheels. The words that made his stomach feel fuzzy and warm.

"I love you, Gray-sama." And with a push, he eased his way inside of her secret.

"_arghh" _ he grunted out when he was fully settled in her. He waited for her to adjust on his length and size. When he felt her starting to grind her hips on him, he started to lead their dance. She thrashed beneath him like she was going wild. He continued thrusting inside of her, pulling his whole length out and slamming it in fast.

The bed creaked because of their passionate dance; their eyes were on each other, watching every expression on their features.

He conveyed his love for her in his actions, in his kisses, in this love-making.

He grunted her name out before he captured her nipple in his mouth. He rolled the hardened bud around his tongue and grazed it between his teeth. She screamed in ecstasy all throughout as he pinched her other nipple.

When he lifted his head to look at her face, she captured his hand and kissed it. He took hold of her thigh and pushed it up his shoulder to further access her deep entrance.

In the middle of their love making, their breathing labored, their heart answering the mutual beats, their body together in a never ending dance, she cried out to him. "I only want you to do this to me." She guided his hands on her face, down to her neck to her breasts. The beautiful goddess beneath him lifted his hand on her lips and kissed his knuckles. "I only want your hands to touch me."

He was surprised when she pushed him on his back, and straddled his hips. She lifted herself and pressed her hands on his chest. Their bodies still connected, she started to move her hips, moving up and slamming it down.

It was his first time to have a woman on top of him. He hungrily drank her naked body with his eyes, memorizing it, engraving it in the deep canvasses of his mind, where no one could witness but him. He watched as she glistened with sweat, he watched as she cried out of pleasure, he watched as she moved for the both of them. He loved it, he loved it _so _much, he thought to himself as his eyes closed because of the pleasure of what she was doing.

When he felt her quivering, he grabbed her hips and started to thrust from below. "Yes, Gray, _yes_" she moaned like a wanton woman, he could not recognize this animalistic growl inside of him hearing her call him with just his name, without any suffix.

He angled his thrust from where it would be pleasurable for her and for him, she looked at him, and lightly bit her lips sexily, before he knew it he was sitting up and kissing her with full of tongue and very lustfully. A strip of saliva connected them when they parted, her lips still agape. With his arms around her he pulled her body close to him, their heats fusing together, her big breasts pressed on his hard chests, their lips inches from each other. "_Gray_, you're the one that I love." He growled in response and pounded into her faster, harder, and deeper.

"I only want _you_ to love me"

~'~

_"Your husband looks like he has a lot of mistresses" Bora mentioned one time when she was making coffee. She momentarily stopped her stirring and her eyes went towards his. _

_"What did you say?" she asked, she stumbled with her words because even if they were exes she knew that Bora would not say something to make Gray look bad in her eyes._

_He reached for his tie and slightly loosen it, Juvia's eyes were on him all this time, waiting for him to repeat what he said. "I mean, he is rich, filthy rich, and the looks of him shows that he has a lot of girls falling to him whenever he walked passed by"_

_She felt her brows furrowed, her eyes were now trained on the coffee she was making for her boss, she did not even knew that she was biting her lip not until she tasted a coppery taste inside her mouth. "Juvia trusts Gray-sama"_

_She felt his dark eyes on her. "Trust?" he scoffed, and she felt her eyes pricked with tears, she knew that Gray is handsome and she was sure that he could have any woman he wanted and that made her heart skip a beat, but she pushed the notion that he would cheat on her out of her mind. **Gray-sama is nothing like you**, she wanted to shout on his face and all the heartaches he cause her when they were together made her want to curl in a ball and cry her heart out like when she was in high school once more._

_"so now, you talk about trust" _

_When she lifted her head to see his face, it was dark, he looked so mad and so hurt and so…betrayed. "When you haven't even given me that before"_

_No._

_No._

_She did not want to hear it, she did not want to remember. She did not want to hear it._

_"You did not even let me explain, before."_

_And with that, all her confusing feelings came rushing back to the surface and she let the dam break and drown her with hatred and pain._

_She needs Gray._

_Because he is the only one she loves._

_Right?_

* * *

After their session, he gently rolled out of his bed. Picked up his robe as he discretely took out a drag from his drawer and went over the balcony. When he was about to light the cancer stick, he remembered his wife's face.

"Please_, do not smoke—"_

_"Juvia knew Gray-sama smokes, she could smell it"_

He lightly chuckled and put it aside. Using his elbows as leverage, he leaned over the railings and watched from a head. He had never thought that a day would come that he would tell himself that he was contented. Hell, even if he lost his position, even if his grandfather didn't give him the company he was okay with that as long as Juvia was with him.

He had never been dependent of anything. All his life, he thought of himself as prideful, someone so strong, someone who did not need anything but himself but then Juvia came into his life. She weaseled her way to his cold hard heart and remained there. And honestly speaking, he wanted her to never leave.

If he was asked what happiness was to him, back then, he would surely remain silent, now, he was sure he had an answer to that.

Juvia.

* * *

It was the 24th of December.

It's Juvia's birthday.

Gray immediately asked for a leave, though he knew that during holidays there were a lot of things to take care of, he turned those away for a while, because he wanted to treat his wife. He knew she would be upset with him, once she found out that he ditched his work, _for her_. It was his fault, in all actuality, it was because of his desire to be the chairman and his constant nagging on her mind that he did not want love and that she should push that notion out of her pretty little mind and that he needed her help to achieve his goal. So yeah, you guys, got the picture so he did not blame her if she still thought that his job was more important than anything in this world.

Well, it was before, before he fell in love with her.

So, he had a lot of rewriting to do in his life. Because before he knew it, Juvia had climbed her way on the top of his list of most important, and he was not complaining.

So now, he was leaning on his Matte black Maserati, waiting in front of his wife's workplace. He left a message on her saying that he would pick her up.

When he saw her running towards him, he quickly got worried, Juvia has an asthma, she should refrain herself from running. As always, she supplied him with a big grin, enough to make his surroundings melt with her presence. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Let's go."

She giddily smiled, "Okay"

They went to a movie like he told her the night before. He let her chose the movie and he regretted it since it was the cheesiest movie ever, and now she was sobbing near him. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her closer, he pressed his lips on her ear, and he loved it when she squeaked and dropped her popcorn. Before they knew it, they were making out in the theater and it did not bother him.

So he kind of not regret the fact that she missed the movie because of him, he chuckled as she pinched him saying that he was mean.

They went into a bakery, his old friend's shop, Erza's bakery, her shop served the best strawberry shortcake in town, even thought the lawyer was busy she still had time to greet them. Gray was just happy seeing Juvia awed in front of the sweets in front of her.

"I didn't know she's this cute." Erza elbowed him from his side, he gasped, she still hadn't changed. Reaching for the back of his neck, he sheepishly smiled. "Yeah, she's…._something"_

"That's good." She smiled. The small group chatted until Erza's children came bustling inside the shop. He grumbled at the attention that his wife was giving to his friend's little twin boys. They all look like their father, Jellal. Speaking of him he just entered the shop and he released a sigh of relief when the boys went running to their dad.

He had never mentioned it but he only liked his wife undivided attention on him.

~'~

It was already dark when they got home.

Juvia felt her head going dizzy when they entered their humble house. She barely heard her husband close the door with a click. She hugged her presents in her chests.

"Gray-sama, Juvia was just kidding." The blunette looked at Gray whose hands were full of paper bags from their shopping. He lightly chuckled at her. "What's wrong?"

She furrowed her eyebrows together and a cute pout went to her face. "Juvia did not say that you should buy all of these."

He looked at her with a soft smile on his visage. "These were just nothing, it's for you anyways."

Juvia's lower lip quivered. "Thank you, I have never received this many gifts in my life ever." He was glad he was the one to make her experience it. He felt something inside his chest swirled with pride. The raven haired always wanted to spoil her.

"—but "

He was about to take his coat of when he heard her whisper.

"If this continues, Juvia would have to be selfish of you" he could swear that his eyes were wide like saucers, and the only thing he could hear was his blood pounding in his ears. It didn't help that she was looking at him with those shy and innocent face of hers.

With big strides, he crossed the gap between them and took her hand. "Come with me, I'll teach you how to be selfish in the right way"

~'~

"Gray-sama, please" she mewled out. Juvia's cheek was pressed on the pillow, their dress was a puddle on the floor, her butt was up in the air and Gray's head disappeared between them.

He parted her lips with his finger and tasted her bud. Her juices tingling his tastebuds as he slowly entered her with his fingers. Her labored breathing and constant shivering was his only indicator that she liked what he was doing. She was overflowing in his mouth when he entered her with his tongue, he heard her repeat his name like a mantra, like a prayer whispered in thin air.

"Please" she hiccuped. He released her, in order to see her face. "What is it?" he whispered, his tongue tracing the outline of her ear.

"I want you, _please"_

He guided his shaft towards her wet entrance, he pushed the tip of his hard shaft inside of her and groaned when she trembled from within, and he pulled it out and heard her whine. Her warmth was enough to make him go nuts. He did it once more begging her to say the words. "Gray, _Please_, I want you_ in_ me" she squeaked out of frustration.

And just like that he was on her mercy once more.

~'~

She woke up with a heavy thing on her chest and when she lifted her head and caught a glimpse of his dark-hair, she could not help but smile. Gray was on her soft bosoms, his cheek pressed between her pressed and she could not help her love for him to grow more.

Sometimes he was such a baby that needs to be pampered. She lets her fingers sink in his hair, gently massaging his scalp n the process. Using her elbow as leverage, she puts more pillows on her back so that she was leaning on it, and that would put him more comfortable. When he fussed a little, she felt her heart quicken and felt her face heat up because she knew that he could hear it.

But when she felt his arms wrapped around her tighter that was when she released a sigh of relief. She continued running her fingers in his hair and loved the way he moaned. When she thought of stop caressing his hair, that was when his hand shot up and took hold of her wrist.

He slowly lifted his head up and looked straight on her eyes. "Don't stop, spoil me" he grumbled and she smiled at him. When he bowed his head, she thought he was going back to sleep but then he captured her nipple on his mouth and she could not help the moan from coming past her lips. "Gray-sama"

He stopped and looked at her, a low tone he whispered "Happy birthday"

She could not help the tears from flowing down her face. "Thank you." She captured him in a hug and pressed his cheek further between her breasts and it was not like he was complaining. But then he had another present for her.

He lightly pushed her away. "Haven't you noticed? My bed is a lot wider now" she tilted her head, a habit that he hoped would never fade, he loved it how her hair tumbled on her side like a spring. "Oh, it is, that's great" she said, genuinely happy because he was treating himself.

"Yeah, it is, especially now that there are two people who are going to sleep here."

"Huh?"

He looked on his side, avoiding to stare on her eyes, those big blue eyes of hers was sending shivers down his spine. "Idiot, it's you and I", sometimes he hates how naive she was.

He waited for three seconds before it finally sink in her head and when it did, she captured him in a hug and cried her eyes out "Juvia might take all the blanket to herself, you know how easy it is for her to get cold"

And he did swear that he would not complain even if she takes the entire blanket to herself or hog all the space.

"Just as long as you are beside me, it's all right." He lazily smiled up at her and Juvia knew what his smile meant and she felt the impeding blush coming. The blunette, out of nervousness, pressed her index fingers together, looked at him shyly and bit her lower lip, and that was enough to send alarms in every part of Gray's body. He knew that an arrow just went past him.

He pushed the sheets that were covering her beautiful body from his wandering eyes with gusto. The raven haired palmed her breasts and watched her face turn red with pleasure; he loved seeing her like that.

He was above her, pumping in and out of her, their breaths mingling with each other. With a push of his hands, he spreads her legs even wider so he could fully access her. The heat from their body was pleasuring, as he buried his shaft deeper in her. She trashed her head from side to side, and he had to keep himself from thrusting like crazy, for he wanted to see her reach her climax before him.

With her infusing heat, and that soft warm body of hers, he was so close into exploding when she had to push him away. "Huh?" he was so irritated because he was so close, so _damn _close.

"Juvia, I swear if it isn't important I will kill you" he threaten her, and he even supported it with a glare but she only smiled up at him, and he wanted to fuck her again but she was already on her feet, to the point she almost trip, and it was not like he was complaining about seeing her run around and her boobs and butt bouncing up and down with her every movement but it was great to be buried inside her and tasting those assets of hers.

Hmmm, she was not shy of her body anymore, that it was okay with her to walk around their house naked.

He leaned his head on the bed, his arms tucked beneath his head, he heard a thud but he was not going after her, after all, she left him hung over. When she entered his—_their _room, yeah, he had to get used to saying their room, she was holding a blue rectangular gift between her breasts, and he swore that her breasts were more interesting than that gift.

His eyes were still glued on her breasts even when she climbed their bed. And she was not even, not in a slightest bothered by it, since she thought he was looking at the gift. But he would not complain if her breasts were the gift.

She giggled and that brought his eyes back to her face. He could not help the smirk from emerging when she excitedly bounced up and down their bed and it was making him harder to breathe since all of her was bouncing as well, and he could feel his boner coming back.

"Here, Merry Christmas, Gray-sama" she said excited. Ahh, yeah, Christmas, It is Christmas.

"Ahh, thanks" he accepted the box from her and opened it since her face was saying so. When he opened it he was surprise at what he saw. It was a necklace. He could already tell that it was made of pure silver and the cross had a blue gem in the middle that could rival his wife's hair. Something inside him stirs with gratefulness.

When he lifted his head, he saw her smiling and that was when his tears come past his cheeks, he pressed his forehead on her shoulder and he felt her arms wrapped around him. She pulled him flush towards her body and he thanked god for giving him her.

_"Do you like it Gray-chan? Mommy had it customized for you" his mother asked as she smiled at him with those big blue eyes of her and he could not help but smile back. _

_"Yes mom, I love it." The three year old said, grateful for having a necklace from his mother._

_"Merry Christmas"_

"It looks exactly like the necklace I had before" he said after a minute, he pressed his lips on the part where her jaw and neck meets.

"Juvia went to your father and he gave me some of your baby pictures. Juvia saw that you have a necklace before and Father-sama told me that it was from your mother, and Juvia—"

He pushed her gently, but not so to break the hug. "Thank you" he said sincerely.

_A necklace from my favorite women in the world, thank you mom, thank you for giving me another chance, for leading me towards Juvia. Thank you._

* * *

After Christmas, the New Year came fast approaching. It was her utmost luck that Gray let her attend their company's New Year Eve party, because their company had conducted one as well and in exchange they would have to meet up and visit the shrine together.

So that brought her in this place. The Fire Key's Corporation's boss turned out to be Gray's friend—frenemy, actually, and Juvia grimaced remembering how Gray behaved like a little boy, he and Natsu were on each other's neck the second they saw each other.

And it's not like she was complaining but actually she was happy.

She was glad that she saw a glimpse of what he was like before, of his childhood and she felt closer to him.

"What's wrong Juvia-chan?" a beautiful blonde came near her. Lucy is Natsu's wife and it still did not settle on her that they had met already.

She felt her cheeks heat up when Lucy sat next to her, she spoke a little louder since the music from the bar just shallows every words they spoke. "A—ano, Juvia isn't used into drinking alcohol."

"oh."

"How about Lucy-san?"

Lucy wrapped her hands around her cup, a cup of orange juice and smiled at Juvia, she slowly leaned in and whispered something in her ear that made Juvia's eyes widen. "I can't drink because I'm pregnant"

When she moved away Lucy put her index finger on her lip and gestured for Juvia to be quiet. "Congratulations." She whispered, she was truly happy for Lucy and Natsu. Juvia's eyes went towards her friend's stomach and she could see it, she could see the slight bump and she felt envious.

She also wanted to have a child, to experience being a mother.

"how far are you?" she asked and looked towards the owner of the company, who was chugging down a tabasco sauce in the stage, carrying his little cat, whom he dyed blue and named Happy.

"eight weeks" and when the blunette looked at Lucy, she was looking so fondly at her husband. "How about you? Are you thinking of having a child?"

Juvia gave her a shy smile, her pale fingers tracing patterns on the cup, "Juvia does want to have a child…"

The blonde took a sip of her juice and raised an eyebrow towards Juvia. "But she does not know if Gray-sama wants it too."

"I'm sure he will."

~'~

Juvia fiddled her thumb together; silence was slowly eating her, as she walked side by side with none other than but Bora. Juvia was actually surprised at the amount of uncouth words she knew under her breath.

The blunette hugged her coat tighter, she remembered that it was Gray who chose it for her and it made her feel even warmer than before.

A brief clearing of throat made her snap back to her reverie because she was not alone and she was walking down the street with her ex, the guy that Gray get jealous of. She sighed.

_"You still love him."_

_"You love him? Did you even really love me?"_

She remembered how insecure Gray sounded and it made her heart ache because he was a very prideful man, he never strike her as someone who gets jealous, someone who envy others, and it made her hate herself. But there's nothing for him to get worked up since he was the one she loves.

"You should look at where you're going" he whispered, his hands gripping her elbow lightly as to make her stand steadily. They were now standing so close that she could feel his coat brushing alongside hers and it made her more nervous.

They watched as the cars passed by with a blur of shadows and red lights. They were the only ones standing next on the traffic light and suddenly the 1 minute waiting seemed to be endless.

"I never cheated on you." It was so low that she thought it was just a brush of the winds. And it was the first time in the night that she looked at him again after she had ignored him all throughout.

Shakily, with quivering lips, she stumbled with words, "W-W-What?"

She could see him fisting his hands on his sides and she took in a breath tremblingly.

"I was hurt too you know."

Her eyes were wide like the moon, when he looked at her and gave her a sad smile. The traffic light signaled a go and they did not even move an inch from where they were standing.

"B-B-But" she tried to look for a word to say. She needed this, _closure_, so that her heart and mind would be rest assured.

"I still love you, you know"

Damn it, why couldn't her eyes just be dry. She felt her heart skipped a beat. Was it wrong that she never regret it?

That she never regret breaking up with him?

_Gray-sama_

She heard him shout at her, she could not remember what she did, it was all a blur, and she pumped her legs to run.

_'If I had given him a chance, I had given him another chance….'_ She fisted her hands and wiped the angry tears falling from her blue orbs.

'_If I had trusted him with my heart that time…" _she bumped into someone but she just went on, she did not even muttered sorry. _'I wonder what would have happened to my destiny.' _The blunette felt her eyes get blurred once more and she blinked it away as she continued to run, despite the pounding on her chests and ears, she could detect his footsteps from behind.

_'If I hadn't agreed to marry Gray-sama,'_ she shook her head, trying to take the thought away and her heart felt like it was being stabbed with thousand knives, her lungs were exhausted from running and she caught a breath to steady her beating heart.

She tried to imagine a life without Gray.

"_I'd hate that_" she whispered and it came past by her. The screams of passersby, Bora screaming her name, and she stood there waiting for the death call. Her world felt rotating; she heard a loud thud and the coppery taste of blood in her mouth, and the smell of her own blood covering her around like a warm blanket in a cold night.

Her head hit the ground and she watched the car run away and that was when she was succumbed into the darkness.

The only thing she regretted was not being able to watch the New Years fireworks with Gray, as a married couple.

A picture frame that encased the photograph of a beautiful blunette cracked as the Fireworks started illuminating the dark sky. Another Year had welcomed its way.

* * *

A/N: I'm not satisfied with this chapter. I feel like this is poorly written. Anyways, next chapter will be the last.

Note: for those who did not understand the last lines, there's this belief in the Philippines that once your picture frame fell or cracked with an explainable reason, it is believed that the person in the picture most likely had been in an accident or there's something bad that happened to him/her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Word Count: 12,575**

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Pairing: **Gruvia

**Rating: **Mature

A/N: Sorry for the long wait and about the errors. Enjoy

* * *

IV

_I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me_

_But I'll be alright_

It was ironic enough that it was her heart that was being monitored but his was the one he could hear clearly. She was in the hospital once more. He didn't know what was with this woman and hospitals and she could not live without entering the hospital in a life or death situation.

He didn't know if she was _sick_ of it.

He should have laugh at what he had thought, the pun he had made, but he couldn't because apparently, she was the one lying on the bed with tubes connected on her and he was the one feeling sick.

Yes, that was the truth, he was sick of it. He was sick of seeing her pale and lifeless on that bed.

Collecting himself, he sighed, the smell of the hospital and disinfectant introduced themselves at him. Those, he had been memorized over and over and yet he wished he didn't. His dark eyes settled on her face.

The tubes, he didn't bother knowing what they were called medically, were inside her mouth and Loke told him, were connected down her windpipe. Her left eye was swollen and there were once dried blood on the side of her face, her temple was wrapped in a bandage. Her left arm was in a cast same with her right leg. The doctors informed him that she broke her ribs, how many bones? He didn't let the doctor continue, he could not imagine how much pain she was in.

And he blamed himself for it.

Gently, he reached for her hand, they were once cold and he could not fathom how he might have looked when he touched her when she was being transported to the emergency room. All he knew was that she was cold, and that moment he thought she was dead.

And he was scared.

She scared the shit out of him.

He scooted his seat closer to her bed and cradled her small hand between his. Hoping, somehow that his warmth would transfer to her. She had always been pale, but now she was even paler, he rubbed her knuckles with the pad of his thumb.

He had been here for hours now and he knew that no matter what threat he did, the people here won't allow him to stay longer. He stood up, hesitantly; he leaned closer towards her face and cupped it between his hands.

"You are one stubborn woman" he whispered as his lips ghosts on her forehead. His mind on Juvia and on the information Loke told him. "Why didn't you tell me that you were being followed?" as he asked her that, his breathing becoming shallow, he once looked over her and he could feel his anger boiling. "I will find them, I _promise _you"

The weight of his problems causing him to stumble.

He knew he would soon break.

~'~

"He had been staring at her for hours now." Loke commented to Mr. Silver Fullbuster—Gray's father, as they looked into Juvia's room's glass door. Silver could see that Gray did nothing but just stare at her. It was not good.

A silent Gray is an angry Gray.

Very Angry.

Silver felt worried not just for Juvia but for his son. It was the not the first time he saw him this_ quiet,_ he was old enough to know that when Gray grew silent that means that he was angry, but this time, it was clearly different. He rarely moved from his seat, the whole time he was inside Juvia's room, he just stared at her while sitting on the far corner of her room while absentmindedly playing with the necklace that his wife gave him. The nurses who checked on Juvia were starting to be scared because of his behaviour.

A day passed, seconds ticked, hours went by, and soon it was a week and Juvia hadn't woken up yet.

Yet, Gray, didn't fuss, he just stared at her, he just sat away from her while gently rubbing his pendant on his lips. When someone would visit Juvia, even her ex, Gray would just simply sat quietly and silently observing them, even Lucy and Natsu were starting to be creeped out by him. When they would ask him to go eat and change, he would obey without any questions asked. Whenever they would ask him to leave because the visiting hours were done, he would just stand up and go out, without giving Juvia another glance.

The only time he touched her was when she was being admitted in the hospital. When they informed Vernard, Juvia's father almost got a heart attack when he found out about Juvia. Silver acknowledged Loke with just a glance, "Any progress?"

"We found something that..." the tone of Loke's voice made Silver's attention came back to him. "...might open some _old_ scars"

Silver's eyes settled on him and Loke suddenly hated his job. "Another reason why your son is acting like _that"_

_~'~_

When Juvia opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was that everything hurts, and she felt like a jell-o. Her throat felt like sandpaper, her eyes felt like it was being punctured by needles, and her body, her body felt like she was cemented.

"_Oh", _she quietly exclaimed upon seeing her left arm and right leg on a cast. She did not know where to begin. Being immobile for a while made her lazy, she just laid there and stared at the ceiling, she didn't even bother to ring the bell to call the nurses.

She couldn't remember how long she just laid there with tubes making it more uncomfortable for her, suddenly, she felt her eyes grew weaker. But just a simple brush of the door and heavy footsteps, she sleepily looked at the visitor.

Gray just stood there, his eyes widened for a fraction and just remained on hers. Juvia, a little dizzy, took a moment to process that it was Gray who was in front of her. She smiled at him, at least tried to, while the tube restricted her to.

She did not know what to make out with his expression. His eyes were wide and Juvia felt her heart beat raise. With a split second, he was on her side, for a moment, she thought he would touch her but he restrained himself. He just stood there on her side and she suddenly felt like sleeping once more.

...

When she woke up, once again, she felt a little better and the smell of flowers wafted through her nose and she felt relaxed. Gently moving her head to the side, her eyes softened upon seeing her dad. She opened her mouth and tried to croak out some words and she flinched.

"P...pa." it was great that the tubes were gone but it was not good that it was hard to speak. She thanked the gods for making her dad open his eyes. The moment his sleepy eyes landed on her, she offered him a smile and he spluttered out of his seat next to her.

"Hime, my princess" he greeted her. Juvia could not help the tears from falling and he gently wiped it with his thumb. He offered to help her sit up and she silently thanked him. "Do you want water?" she could not say no because he had already put some in a cup.

She wouldn't even know that she was thirsty if she hadn't noticed how she greedily drank it. Hearing her Papa's laughter, she could not help but blush. "That's okay, you have been asleep for two months"

"Wh—what?" she was actually glad that her voice was gradually back. "Where is Gray-sama?" her eyes were searching for that familiar raven head guy who she called her husband. She remembered how he just stood next to her and she ached for his touch.

Her father looked at her and she could not make out of his expression. "He's in his office. He stayed here when you woke up and I never thought that he was capable of panicking when you slept on him."

That brought a smile on her face and she could materialize him in her head panicking and she would have giggled if her ribs didn't hurt. "How is he?"

"He was okay, I guess"

"Juvia thought for a second that he had gone weird. Juvia is sure he would be very worried. And I'm scared that I might have hurt him once again" Fragments of his scared face, his fear of losing her shadowed in her mind and she felt her heart aching inside and more painful than any physical pain she was experiencing right now.

"Hime" he called out and Juvia stared at his blue eyes that mirrored her own. She felt her heart beating faster because she did not like the way his eyes turned sad. "What's wrong papa?"

"I think you should break up with him"

Juvia felt like her heart was on the floor and incapable of being fixed. The thing she needed the most was her papa's support because she felt like it was destiny that she was fighting to. "what?"

She could not explain nor decipher the reasons that whenever she was happy and contented with her husband there is something that would happen and crash it down. He quickly went to her side and held her hand between his rough hands. Her lower lips puckering out in a silent plead. Hoping that she heard him wrong.

"I always known that this was a bad idea" he said referring to her marriage with Gray. She shook her head. "NO. Not you too, papa" her pretty little voice cracking with emotions.

"Juvia, this never happened to you." He gestured her whole form and she breathed in a chunk of air, knowing that what he said was the truth. "B-But I love him." Juvia reasoned out, hoping that would change his mind.

"I know you do, but it isn't enough" he wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb and Juvia hoped that he should stop. She didn't want to hear anymore of these objections. Why couldn't she be happy with Gray?

"When he came into your life the only thing that it brought you were pain and these accidents and I refuse to see you like this once more." Juvia understands him but she couldn't break up with Gray, not only he would be broken but she as well.

"You're the only precious thing in my life now, and I refuse to have you lost." His hold on her hand tightened and she could not help the sobs to rack out her lips. She was the only family he had left.

"You've been brave enough, my dear, but I think that is enough.

~'~

Gray served the coffee, he asked Loke to buy for his father-in-law. It was a surprise that he visited him, usually the said man was contented with just talking to him whenever Juvia was on the phone with him. Gray knew that his wife was awake, he was there when she woken up, he knew that he missed her yet he didn't know how to approach her, scared that he might hurt her.

"You haven't been sleeping." The blue-eyed gentle man stated out.

Gray shrugged off what he said and gave out a tiny smile. "ah, there are a lot of things to be done." He hoped that he would pass it by.

Gray felt Vernard's eyes on him, and he could not help but felt himself sweat, the look in his eye was the same with his wife whenever she knew he was lying. "Do not bluff with me, my boy."

Gray felt his cheeks turn hot, this was really embarrassing for him. Even his father-in-law could see through him. "I can't sleep without her."

Gray watched him took a sip of his coffee. "You love her?" the question caught him off guard because out of all the things. Gray always knew what would the answer for that question. "Yes."

His father-in-law did not seem surprised at his response, more so, Gray could notice that it seemed like Juvia's father was expecting his answer. "I see." The raven haired just sat across his father-in-law tentatively watching at his moves like if ever his attention is off him, he would reach for his neck.

He knew that he and Juvia ever went to 'courting-dating-meet the parents' process, and if it was what it was like, then it was nerve wrecking. Never knew if he wanted to experience this once again. "I..um, glad you decided to visit me—"

"The truth was, Gray, I had wanted to visit and have a talk with you." Gray felt his skin pricked with cold sweats, he did not like where this was going. He had a bad feeling about this.

"I want you to break your marriage with my daughter."

"Sir?" maybe he just heard him wrong, maybe his ears were starting to play a trick on him.

"You heard me right. I want you to break your marriage with my daughter." Juvia's father watched as Gray's eyes turned steel, his face gone with the friendly demeanour he showed. "I'm sorry but I could never do that."

He did not know what to make out of Vernard's expression. "I beg of you. Juvia loves you so much." Gray did not know what to say. "Then why make us break apart?"

"I don't want to lose her, if she stays with you, she will most likely get into another accident and die, but if she isn't with you, she will be safe. Even if you don't tell me, I know that what happened to her involves you and your family. I always knew that this was a bad idea." Gray could not deny those, because that was the truth, he knew that Juvia isn't safe with him, but he did not want to let her go. She was the closest thing to heaven he had been. She was the heaven to him.

"I can make her be safe, I'll put more bodyguards around her—"

"Stop," Vernard raised his hand to stop Gray, the older man could sense the desperation in his voice, his electric blue eyes connected with Gray's darker ones. "I know that you had us followed for our security, bodyguards trailing on me and her but that will not keep her safe. The only assurance that she will be safe if you are not with her." The older man stood up and started to make his way towards the exit but before he stepped out of Gray's office, he heard his son-in-law's voice.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do what you want." Selfish, he thought, '_I am so selfish'_.

They locked eyes and he saw the determination in Gray's eyes. He didn't utter another word, he just continued his way out. When he heard the door shut, Gray pinched the gap between his brows. 'I am such an idiot, a fucking selfish idiot" he whispered to himself.

~'~

Juvia was happy when the doctors informed her that she could leave the next day, she recuperated for another three weeks to stay in the hospital. Gray visits her everyday and that was enough booster for her to get better.

The blunette despite having her arm and leg on a cast, the half of her face with a bruise and what seemed to be a black eye, Juvia was feeling more beautiful the way Gray looked at her, and it sends her heart into overdrive. Her husband touches her with more care and kisses her like she was the most fragile of all. Usually, she didn't like being treated like a weakling but whenever it was him who takes care of her, it felt so amazing. She was about to pick a flower from the basket Gray bought for her when someone knocked on her door. "Come in"

Whom she saw was the last person she expected to visit her. "Bora-kun?"

He stood there awkwardly, he didn't even brought any flowers no fruits for her but that's alright for her. "Hey."

"Hi" she greeted back, "Um...Take a seat." She heard him say his thanks. The blunette waited for him to talk. "I visited you last time"

"um..thank you" Juvia felt the awkwardness ran thick, had she mentioned she did not like awkward. Another silence settled between them. Her eyes settled on him, waiting for him to start the conversation, and she noticed how his face turned melancholic.

"The truth was, I came here to tell you something"

She could feel her pulse quicken. '_PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU LOVE ME!'_ She smiled at him but that what was running inside her head, she did not want any complications anymore, she did not want Gray to doubt her. Her heart belongs to Gray only.

The moment he looked away from her that was when Juvia had a feeling that this was more serious than she first thought. "The time when your..um...asleep, I found out something." That got her attention, her eyebrow raised as she tilted her head to the side.

When he raised his head and he looked straight in her eyes, he uttered the words she didn't know she could hear from him. "You're right. Gray was an amazing guy," It was probably hard for him to admit it. Hearing those words made her smile softly. It was insensitive of her, that she knew because it was hard for him to praise Gray yet she was smiling.

Bora saw how Gray was so worried of Juvia, he made sure that she would be admitted to the best room, that she despite of her condition would feel comfortable. Even if her husband was silent all the time, Bora could feel the love and worriness from him. Gray may not be the guy he envisioned Juvia to be with, but Gray just proved that he deserves her. The silent promise of finding justice on what happened to her was evident and it was so strong. So strong that it made him so scared of what might happen to anyone who dared come across him. "I want to tell you that I am happy that you met someone who will love you so much. I am sorry if I had insulted hi or you, back then, it was just I am so…jealous, yet I have no right to be…You and Gray, you two were perfect match, the two of you deserves each other." Juvia felt her heart swell from happiness hearing those words, since the time she married Gray everyone looked at her like she was some kind of dirt and that she was not worthy to stand next him or even breath the same air as him.

"What I wanted to say was...heh..it's funny because I am letting you go when you were not mine to begin with." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. That laugh was nothing of happiness.

He continued chuckling but she noticed that it wasn't genuine as it lasted, and then he stopped, with a face full of hurt he whispered the words she had longed to hear. "This is what we truly needed... a closure, Juvia, I hope for your happiness, forever, and I am sorry if I hurt you before."

Juvia watched as he blinked back some tears. " Juvia, I am giving up on you." Bora was giving up on her and his dreams of having her with him. He was also giving up the future he envisioned for himself and with her as a part of it. It hurts yet that was what she needed. After what happened to Juvia, as he saw her got hit by that car, he felt his world stop and he did not like the idea of her getting hurt. He felt like he was some kind of a bad luck when he's near her. He wanted her to remember him, not as someone who brought only bad things and heartaches in her life, but as a friend, even if it was just a friend. She felt her eyes sting as well, she smiled at him offering a hug and he went towards her. She lets him hug her tighter and as he pressed his forehead on her shoulder, she whispered her gratitude.

~'~

Juvia could not help the excitement from gushing out from her. After weeks of staying at the hospital, she was finally going home. She was a lot happier because before they left, the cast on her arm was taken off. The only thing that hindered her from running was obviously the cast on her right leg.

Gray helped her to get in the car, she was still getting used in using a crutch. The moment she was settled in the car, she smiled widely at Gray and she felt her cheeks get hot when she smiled back/ he touched her cheek and she did everything not to melt like a puddle on her seat.

When she met his eyes, what she saw was not something she anticipated. She saw regret and guilt. Reaching out, she took hold of his hand on her and caressed it. Her face was not swollen like it was back then but the bruise was still there and it was prominent since her skin is so pale. "It's not your fault" she assured him, she knew him enough to know what he was thinking.

His face painted with pain, he shook his head. "I just…" he sighed. "If I just accompanied you there, you wouldn't—"

"Gray-sama, it isn't your fault." She took his hand and kissed the inside of it. "It was never your fault." She whispered as she looked straight into his eyes.

"I just can't help it."

"You know what, why don't we go home now?, Juvia is hungry" she smiled at him, hoping that the change of topic would help to ooze the bad vibes. He lightly squeezed her hand and she knew that she was in it too bad cause she felt her heart raise and her cheeks blush. With that simple gesture she felt safe.

With Gray, she would be forever safe.

~'~

Juvia was glad, she did mentioned it a lot of times. She was glad that she was back in their home, that she would sleep in their room, on their bed, with Gray beside her, she was just so happy. It felt like everything was alright.

That was what she thought.

The moment they arrived home, the smile that was on her face was soon washed off, when she saw a wheelchair readied for her. "W-What is that?" she pointed at the thing like it was something she was scared of it.

Gray just ignored her and continued walking towards the wheelchair and pushed it towards her. The blunette, being stubborn, picked up her crutches and tried to stand using it but to no avail. She glared at Gray when she wasn't able to stand up.

Gray felt his hurt being squeezed when he saw the way Juvia looked at him but this was for the best, he doesn't want to have her getting injured more. Even if he already knew of what her reaction would be, he still insisted of getting a wheelchair for her. It would be easier for her. Everything was for her. He just hopes she would accept it. He was reaching for her arm when she swatted her hands away and it felt like she just pushed his heart away with that. She glared at him and he just proceeded on getting her on the wheelchair.

When she was seated, she did her best to avoid his gaze. "I can walk" hearing her answer in first speech indicated that she was upset.

"I know"

He pushed the wheelchair forward and he heard her response. "Then why with the wheelchair?" based from her voice, he knew that she was pouting. And he knew that the water works would come soon. Juvia wasn't Juvia without them.

"It's for the best"

"But I am not disabled." When he heard what she said, he felt his heart stop, was that what she thought when she saw the wheelchair. It made him feel worse to think that she might thought that he thinks of her like she wouldn't be able to walk again. A moment of silence passed, and that was when he heard her hiccups, he heard how hard she tried to hide her cries. From all the things that made him guilty was Juvia's cries, it was her crying that made him hate himself. "I..Juvia..That's not what I meant." He quickly went in front of her and kneeled towards her eye level.

He felt his heart skipped a beat when she gazed at him with those eyes, there was something with her tear-stained face that made her look like she was 7 year old. For the first time after she woke up, he gathered her in his arms.

'She's alive, Gray, there's nothing to be worried about' he told himself as they hug each other in front of their house. This time, he could finally have some peaceful sleep, no more nights with nightmares, no more naps with seeing her bloodied in his dreams. Because Juvia was fine, she was alright, she would be with him. "Never leave me, please" he whispered and Juvia answered back with a hug.

~'~

Three days had passed after she was dismissed from the hospital. Gray became a 'househusband', in Juvia's mind since before she wakes up, Gray was already up making breakfast. Gray would always have a food delivery for her when he was at work, since he did not want her to cook for herself. He would also help her to take a bath since he was scared she might slip and get hurt. He would also be the one to clean the table and dishes and he would always dismiss her when she wanted to help and it frustrates her to see that he was so tired. Endless paper works from his job, and chores back at home, and it was becoming more evident since he was starting to become irritated at every little noise. And it worries her.

So one time, Gray went home tired as always, and with works from the office. She had eaten her supper since Gray had a delivery for her. And she missed cooking for him and eating with him, she missed his touches, his kisses, she missed everything about him. That was why she thought of surprising him, she would make something for him. Gray was at his study room when Juvia sneak out of their room and went to the kitchen, and it frustrates her that the crutches were so difficult to use. When she arrived at the kitchen she was so happy, everything was going so nice, she was able to cut the onions and tomatoes with ease, and it made her happier when she finished making an omelette, she was putting rice on the plate when the kettle started to whistle, she hastily went towards it because Gray might hear it and it might cause problems. Due to her haste she wasn't able to see the spilled waters on the floor and slipped.

She felt like she was going to have a heart attack when the hot boiling water toppled on her shirt. No matter what she does she couldn't help herself from screaming. With a split of a second, she could hear Gray's big steps towards her. "What the fuck Juvia?!" he lashed out on her. She felt his large hands on her arms and quickly carried her towards the bathroom. The cold water on her chest was surprising but his anger was far more surprising.

"What do you think are you doing? Huh? Are you out of your mind? Why can't you just stay inside the room and sleep, damn it, you're so _stubborn_, why can't you just be obedient and be a good girl and stay out of trouble!" he shouted at her, and it scared her, and it hurts her, it was more painful than having a boiling water spilled on your chest.

She felt her eyes sting with tears and it spilled down her cheeks stubbornly. She was crying not because he was mad at her, she was crying not because he shouted at her but because she could see how hard he was trying to be strong for the both of them, because she could see how tired he was yet he was taking care of her, she was crying because she could see how this whole situation is taking its toll on him. "Juvia is sorry, she was just worried about you, you were so tired, she wanted to surprise you, I wanted you make you coffee and rice and omelette, because I just want to see you smile. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she bursted out, her every word stopped by her hiccups.

Juvia did not remember how long she was crying, or how long she was sitting on the bathroom tiled floor with half of her body freezing with the cold water splashed on her. She could not even remember how long Gray was standing in front of her. The only thing she remembered was how hard it was for her to see him like this. She could feel her chest tightening and her windpipe starting to get clogged; her hands were also starting to get numb. "G-Gray, m-my—"

"shit" she heard him curse and quickly went towards their room. She could hear some rustling and some things being thrown. When he got back, he put her inhaler in her mouth and everything started to get better. He waited for a few moments before he gathered her in his arms.

He didn't utter another words, he was contented having her in his arms. After a few while when he felt her shaking, he gently broke their hug and cupped her cheek. With the gentle swipe of his thumb, he wiped her tears dry. "Come on, let's get you out of those clothes."

The blunette didn't say anything, she just stayed silent and let him undress her. Juvia could feel her cheeks grew warm but she wasn't embarrassed to let him see her naked. Soon, she saw his clothes on the tiled floor together with hers, and she could hear the hot water running.

~'~

His hands were gentle as he scrubs her back, they were in the tub together. "Juvia wants to scrub your back too."

"Nah, I'm fine." They just remained submerged in the hot water. The steam makes both their skin flushed red, it felt nice having his hands on her shoulder. "Are you still mad at me?" she asked after a moment of silence. Her eyes trained on the her toes under the water.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm pissed at myself" she could hear some movements at her back, she was positioned between his legs, his hands no longer touching her shoulder, he must have leaned it on the tub. Slowly, like she was scared at what his reaction might be, she lets her hand wander between his legs, and gently caress him. "Juvia." He said, like a warning, but she heeds it as a need from him.

"I want you to relax, I want you to feel good." She confessed, she waited for a second if he's going to reject her advances, and when nothing happened, she grabbed him gently from behind and started to move her hands to the size of his length. She was having problems with her position, she quickly straighten her spine when she felt him poking her. Moving her hips, she grinds her butt on his front and that made his semi-erect manhood to settle between her butt cheeks.

Her ears were sensitive, and she caught his soft moan. She put her hands on his knees to support her weight, and she started to move up and down. The flapping of her skin on the tub, the friction of their skin, the splashing of the water towards the tiled floor as she moved, made her feel hotter. It made her forget their argument. She loved hearing his moans, she loved hearing his voice, it made her tingle and arouse. She didn't mind when his hands gripped her hips and he started the pace for the both of them. She loved the feeling of his large hands on her skin. He started to caress her sides and he settled his hands just below her bare breasts that it made her groan in frustration because she knew that he was about to massage her breasts. She hasn't told him but she loves it when he gropes her breasts.

When he noticed that it was becoming hard for her to move due to her right leg, he made her stop. He snaked his arms around her small waist and brought her closer towards him. She was so soft and so good that it made him moan. He lowered his head just to taste the skin of her shoulder. He felt her tremors when his tongue glided up towards the length of her neck and it felt so great to hear her moan when he sucked the patch of skin just below her ear. He grazed it between his teeth and traced it with his tongue and made sure that a hickey would be produce.

Juvia felt her body sing when he sucked her neck and when his hands cupped the underside of her breasts she felt like her eyes are going to shut. He joggled the two mounds like balls and she felt her lower abdomen stirred with that familiar sensation. The pleasure he was bringing to was absolutely amazing,. "_Gray-sama_.._ahhh_" she bit her lip and felt her windpipe vibrates from the moans she tried to swallow when he pinched her nipples. And when his hand dived between her legs, she could not help the scream to tear apart.

He pressed his lips on her ear and his panting made her hotter than ever. "I want you" she breathed out when his finger entered her. "Please" her voice came out so foreign that it made her question if it was really her who said those.

"What do you want? Again?" his finger paced in a slow pace that made her grind her hips, only to be stopped by his hand on her waist. His gently bit her earlobe and grazed it between her teeth.

"Gray..._ahh...I want you"_

The next thing she knew was that she was high in his arms, and his walking towards their bed.

~'~

It felt like it was forever the last time they had sex, but as always, the feeling of having him inside her was perfection. She felt complete whenever he's inside her. The intensity of his thrusts made her feel like he missed her as well as she missed him. His lips were on hers, igniting fire from within her. From the loud slapping of their skin to the gentle caresses of his lips on her, was enough to send her to her limit. "Gray" she panted out when their broke the kiss.

When he hit a spot, she could not help but scream and he held her tighter as her nails dug into the skin of his arms. He gently pushed her leg that had a cast and put her left leg over his shoulder for better access.

He loved seeing her flushed and pleasured beneath him. The feeling of seeing the woman that he loves panting because of his thrusts made him feel hotter. Her hair was a blazed around her like a halo, her skin smooth and red from the bath a while ago. It made it harder for him to keep his hands off her. He just loves touching and touching her, and he loved it more because of the responses he got from her.

Their juices mingling together as he pounded into her core more and more, her screams were getting higher and higher, the heat of their bodies were fusing together and soon Juvia reached her peak. With three more hard thrusts Gray came after deep inside her. After a few seconds, he took himself out of her. Gray buried his face on the crook of her neck, basking in her scent. It felt him more relaxed knowing that she was there with him. _Safe. _

After a moment, he could not help but frown when he felt Juvia shaking, when he raised his head, he was surprised to see her crying. Saying he was shock was an understatement. He quickly cupped her face, an extremely worried expression plastered on it. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" could it be that she did not like it?

"Are you hurt?" he quickly supplied another question after another. She hiccupped and shook her head no, but it wasn't enough to take away the doubt in his heart. He hates it the most whenever there were tears falling down her face. He felt like he was the reason behind it, it felt like he was the one who had hurt her.

Juvia took hold of both of his hands on her cheek and gave him a watery smile. "I love you so much, Gray-sama." Those words made his heart skip a beat and he could not help but smile back. "you gave me a scare there" he whispered after he kissed her cheek and proceeded to hide his head on her neck.

He rolled over and spooned Juvia. Her creamy back was pressed on his toned chest. Gray's toned arms made sure that they were wrapped around her waist to keep her closer. Seeing her beautiful curly tresses, he could not help but bury his face in it and just basked in her scent. He heard her giggle and could not help but thought that Juvia was kind of bipolar, awhile ago she was crying and next thing you'll know she was laughing. He didn't ask what it was that made her laugh because he was contented having her in his arms.

" Juvia is really happy, Gray-sama" her voice held so much that it made his cheeks blush. He didn't speak after that just hugged her tighter. Hoping she gets the message. '_I'm happy too.'_

Remembering the talk he had with Juvia's father, he felt something heavy in his chest. "You're dad went to my office before"

That seemed to get her attention, because he felt her stir but not so to break their position. A different kind of chill went down his spine when he felt her fingers dancing on his arm. He was expecting her to say something but he took it as a cue to continue. "He was mad at me"

Silence went by and after some moment she asked. "why?"

"Because I let you get hurt once again." He answered. He knew what she wanted to hear. Despite her back facing him, he could clearly see her smiling. "Don't mind him, he's just being a drama queen" she whispered, trying to make the situation light. Juvia knew that it affected him. All this time, he thought that her father liked him, or somewhat approve of him for his son-in-aw, turned out he was wrong.

"Can't blame him, if I have a daughter I will totally throw a batshit at my son-in-law if that happened." When Juvia turned around, Gray felt like he did something wrong if it weren't for her sly smile. Her index finger making invisible patterns, Gray could not help but raise an eyebrow at her. When she raised her eyes and stares at his, he felt his heart drum inside, "So Gray-sama wants a daughter?"

He couldn't help but choke on his own saliva, He must admit he had never, not once saw Juvia look at him like that. Gray could feel his cheeks blush. "I don't mind to have a daughter" he whispered while avoiding her eyes.

His eyes directed back at her when he heard her giggle. "I want a daughter too." The way her face glowed when she smiled at him made him to anticipate these coming years. With his right hand, he reached for her hair, the action made Juvia to stop laughing and focus on him. "I want her to have your curly hair"

His hand from her hair travelled down her face, he gently caressed her ample cheek. Her eyes were trained on his the whole time. "I want her to have your smooth, pale skin." Gray ever so gently caressed her lips, his eyes were half-lidded with a daze look. "I want her whatever you will give me." With that said he captured her lips and as the night gone deep, their bodies molded together as they silently promise each other a never-ending future.

~'~

After three weeks, with a cemented leg, today she would finally be free, at least of that irritating cast. Juvia still had to go to therapies but she was still all smiles since Gray was always there with her. Despite him missing his work just to be with her, she liked being spoiled by him. Just having him with her made her so strong.

Now, she had no worries about cooking again without having hot boiling water to topple over her. Juvia was cutting some vegetables when a pair of arms snaked around her waist. If it weren't for the familiar warmth on her back, she would have had thrown the knife. She put the knife down and caressed his arms over her stomach. "Welcome home, Gray-sama." She gently whispered, scared that she might disturb their peacefulness.

"Mhhmm" Juvia felt her body stiffen when he nuzzled his head on her neck; his breathing was giving her goosebumps. The next thing she knew was that he was planting kisses on the column of her neck. Tremors ran down her body and the familiar sensation of pleasure and heat. "Gray-sama, I have—to...cook" she felt weak on the knees, she couldn't help but blush at the sound of her voice when Gray licked at the spot that he knew could make her putty in his hands.

"_Gray-sama"_

_"_Mmm, yeah?" he asked between kisses. He felt her shivers when his hands cupped her breasts. "Ju-Juvia, will...cook, she...Gray-sama.._aghh.._must be..._nghh..._hungry"

"Yes, I'm hungry...but not for food" his voice was enough to make her come right there and then. His next words were the last straw and she succumbs to his mercy. "I'm hungry for you"

~'~

"_Gray"_ The blunette's hands gripped the kitchen counter tighter as Gray continued to thrust from behind. With the intensity of the slapping of their skin, and the erotic sound of their moans and grunts, it was making them both hot and bothered.

She couldn't even remember where her panty was or her bra, their clothes were a puddle on the floor. The only thing that had set on her mind was how completely she felt. Gray's hands kneaded her breasts like a baker, the way his skin meets hers, and the way he was making sure that he was completely inside her before he bring himself out, was making her world go round.

Juvia reached from behind her to capture Gray's lips. The slick touch of their tongues, the way their lips brushed fuels their desire for each other more and more. Their whole body was on fire, searing hot fire. When they parted, their breaths mingled with each other as they panted, Gray pressed a kiss on her shoulder as he started to slow down their rhythm. Gray pressed his right hand on her lower back as he moved his hips back and forth, he watches how her butt bounces with his every pivoting. With his free hand, he took hold of her curly hair and brought her head close to his. With their height difference, Juvia had to tip toe to meet his every touch. Gray licked the outer line of her ear, his breathing ragged and his chests heaving with deep sighs as he heard Juvia's laboured breathing. "You're so tight..nghh, so wet"

Juvia had never mentioned it but she liked it whenever he told her that. It made her more arouse. Gray could not help the grunts that were coming from him, the feeling of having her tight walls around his was amazing. His slow pace was now starting to gain speed. Her soft lithe body on his, the alluring musky scent of their skin was sending his blood go lower and he felt himself go harder, and faster. The next thing he knew was the euphoria was griping him hard as Juvia's walls clenched into him tighter and he felt her came right there and then. He let her breathe in and seconds later he let himself be buried deep inside her before he lost control of himself and exploded.

~'~

Juvia and Gray lied face to face on their bed. His large hand was busy touching her hair, he loved it when her hair curl around his fingers. Juvia just lied there with an ever so present blush on her pale smooth skin. Her big blue eyes followed his every movement. "I love you" he whispered, Juvia was befuddled at what he said. Her heart wasn't prepared at his words at that moment.

Soon, tears came rushing down her cheeks, Gray was not surprised when she pounced at him. Because of force of her hug, Gray was taken aback and was now ling on his back, with Juvia's soft naked body on top of him. She nuzzled her small face on the crook of his neck and he couldn't help but be tickled of her hair.

Gray gently wrapped his arms around her, with her not seeing his face, Gray let his mask down and let his emotions came out. His embrace turned tighter as he knew that soon her tears would not be of happiness but sorrow. And he hated himself for hurting her.

Their moment was soon broken when Juvia stood up, her face looked like of an owl. "Juvia is hungry" she said and moved to take a robe for her. Gray just lied there on their bed, not moving, even when Juvia was not in the room, after a moment, sometimes, he hated to be alone. Because he remembered what happened at office.

_"__Based on what your wife had told us, it seemed like this person is just close by."_

_"__What do you mean?"_

_"__She had stated once that she had been followed after her work, and even inside her work place." After the incident, the day after Juvia woke up, they had interviewed her for investigation. Gray was horrified at what he heard, the thought of Juvia being followed, the times when he saw her so scared and crying. He did not know that she was in danger. _

_Gray composed himself, tried to be calm, before he asked about the suspect. "How about the driver?" the cops caught the driver who hit Juvia, good thing that there was a cctv camera on the street when that happened, and Gray had to look away the whole time it was being played. The images of Juvia on the floor with blood around her and the impact of the car on her body, gave him nightmares for the whole duration of her hospitalization. _

_Gray watched as the investigators stray their gazes from him. "He died inside the jail"_

_"__what?" he could not help the disappointment and rage from coming out. It was the only thing he could of help for Juvia, by making sure that the culprit will rot in jail. Juvia did not know that they got the driver in jail, he knew her, once she found it out, she would forgive him and let him be free. That was the last thing he wanted to happen._

_"__How can he die inside when I had made sure that the guards inside make sure that he will rot in there?" his face had gone red because of the rage. When the investigator spoke, Gray had calmed himself down. "He had a suicide. But worry not, because he left a testimony" whatever words she thought of saying was left forgotten and his interest was piqued from what he heard. _

_"__A very important one" the other one spoke, "A testimony that opened an 21 year old case"_

_A frown marred his features. "21 year old?"_

_"__he left a note stating that the person who hired him to kill your wife is the same person behind your mother's death" Gray felt cold, his whole body felt like it was frozen. He did not know what to do after hearing those. He did not know what to react with the fact that guy deliberately wanted to kill Juvia, and the fact that this person was also one step closer to the person who took away his mother. _

_"__Back then, we are assured that the suspect is close to your wife, but after finding out that it was the same person who killed your mother, we are now on a 99% assurance that he is close to you." This can't be, he thought as the investigator feeds him with their findings._

_"__We have a lead that this person might know you, personally." After a second, he spoke once again."You know him" _

_Gray did not know what to say. He lightly shook his head and brushed his face with his hands. 'Juvia's dad was right, she was never safe with me" he thought._

_"__We'll leave you for now, Mr. Fullbuster." He heard the investigators stood up and that was when Gray stood up as well. He shook hands with them saying his gratitude. After they left, Loke came and he told him everything. Loke's eyes followed him as he collapse on his seat, a very tired expression on his face. "I'll leave for a while, and maybe by then—"_

_"__Call my lawyer"_

_Loke looked horrified at what he heard. "What?"_

_"__Call, atty. Fernandes, I need to ask him something"_

_Loke had a knack on what the outcome would be. Gray just gave him a sad smile. "Juvia deserves a safe life. I think it's time for me to let her go"_

~'~

He was in the middle of tying his robe when he saw Juvia's plate. He was shocked at the amount of food she had on her plate. It was the first time he saw Juvia eat like that, that alone was enough to make him raise an eyebrow at her. But he knew that making a comment about a woman's eating habits might cause his downfall. He sat next to Juvia, he waited for her to greet him. When she didn't say anything, he put his hand on her leg, and that made her yelped.

She showed him a sweet smile before he grabbed her and put her on his lap. "Gray-sama, Juvia is really hungry" she said before she took another bite of her bread. Gray just let her eat, he was contented having her in his arms. Juvia could feel something odd. He had always been quiet, but tonight, it felt different. Juvia tucked her feet under her legs in an Indian sit, her husband didn't complain about that, he just continued to caress her stomach. "Is there something wrong?"

That question caught his attention. "Nothing's wrong" he said. He heard her murmur a soft 'okay' before she proceeded to eat once more. "Is Gray-sama not hungry?" she twisted her head to the side to look at him, he offered her a smile that made her cheeks go red.

"I already told you, I'm not hungry for food" the intensity of his stare made her to look away, she lightly smack his hands when it came close to her breasts. "Feisty" there's a sly look on his face and a seductive smile.

"Gray-sama" the tone of her voice could really make anyone stop what they were doing, but not Gray. Gray was about to slip his hand inside her robe when she fired him with another question. "Why were you so quiet? You're acting so different"

He took a deep breath and released a sigh. his hands lied immobile on her upper thighs, he planted his chin on her shoulder and trained his eyes on her plate. "I was just thinking"

"Why? Did something happen at the office?"

"No, nothing happened."

Juvia didn't say anything after that, she just continued what she was doing. The truth was she was really bothered of Gray's silence but she chose to bask in his warmth. She felt him move from behind her, his chin was still on her shoulder. "I was just thinking" he quietly said.

She just continued eating, when she was about to drink her orange juice that was when Gray decided to speak again. "I was thinking of us going on a trip"

"A trip?"

"Yeah, you know, out of town...out of the country" the words he was spilling was like a whole new definition of ice cream and chocolates, because Juvia's face said it all. "Since we never had a honeymoon, I was thinking of us—"

"GOING ON A HONEYMOON TRIP!" well, Juvia finished his sentence, wasn't that cute?. "Yes, oh, yes, Gray-sama, You're awesome" she exclaimed as she threw her hands around him. He just hoped he was doing the right thing.

He did not want their hug to be broken. These kinds of moments he wanted to be frozen. He never wanted to let her go. Never. "Wait—Juvia has to tell papa" Juvia jumped away from him and was heading towards their room to get her phone when Gray's hand gripped her wrist. Gray smiled at her. "I'll tell him, do you have passport?"

"Yes" she said smiling, she did not know but she felt like crying. "I love you" she whispered and just like that Gray pulled her down to capture her lips, but before their lips connect, he whispered 'I love you too'

For the rest of their days together, he would be happy, he would cherish her and their memories, till the right time for them to be together comes.

~'~

_"__You're right, she was not safe with me" Mr. Lockser was surprised at what Gray said the moment he took a seat. The coffee was still warm, he didn't even tried to take a sip._

_"__Huh?"_

_Gray took a deep breath "No matter how may bodyguards I put around her, she will never be safe"_

_"__I'm sorry if I am not the man you thought I am, I'm sorry if I wasn't able to meet your standards to be your daughter's husband, I'm sorry because I wasn't able to make her safe but sir, I love your daughter so much, she's the only reason I am strong." Mr. Lockser could see the pain in Gray's eyes, the hurt and the struggle to continue his words. _

_"__She's my strength, my everything." He could see how much he loves Juvia, it was so strong that he could feel it._

_"__You're right, I am a bad luck to her." He was the urge to shake his head and tell his son-in-law that he got it all wrong. _

_"__I'm giving you what you want, I'm letting her go." Mr. Lockser did not know what to feel, after hearing those words and the ugly breaking of Gray's heart. When Gray stood up, he thought he was leaving but he brought out an envelope and gave it to him. "Inside this envelope is a ticket plane to Crocus, pocket money, and...papers, no matter what happen make her sign it, and have publicized the results."_

_"__It's the only way she could be safe." The older man did not want to take the envelope, he wanted to take back what he had told Gray but it seemed like the young man had set his mind. "I'm sorry for dragging your daughter in my affairs and in my damned life" he bowed in a respectful way that made Mr. Lockser proud at what Gray had became._

_Before Gray enters his car, Mr. Lockser's voice halted him, and when Gray turned around he had offered his hand for a shake. Gray, with a surprise expression took it, but when his father-in-law pulled him in a hug, he couldn't help the tears from falling. "You are an amazing man, Juvia will never forget you, she loves you so much and I know, I know, she will be waiting for you"_

_"__I...I hope so, sir"_

_"__You can call me father, now, my son" Mr. Lockser pats his back with a smile._

_"__Thank you, sir—Father"_

_~'~_

The moment her feet landed at Crocus, Juvia's eyes were as wide as the moon, she was giddy. Gray could see the excitement bubbling her. She had been jumping up and down with her gladiator shoes, and when she turned to look at him, he offered her a smile. A smile that, only, she deserves.

He offered his hand towards her which she took and gave him her biggest smile. They walked hand in hand in the midst of the people coming at Crocus for vacation. Juvia with her camera, snapped photos at almost everything that she thought was fascinating, even the bubblegum at the floor, her enthusiasm, he could never understand. One time, he asked her if she wanted to become a photographer, she replied with a "It's always been a hobby, but when papa's company got bankrupt, I lost all my expensive cameras." Gray was about to apologize for bringing that topic, when he was momentarily blinded by a flash.

"What the?! Juvia erase that!"

He saw her do something with her camera, so he presumed she erased it. "Done"

Gray, the whole time they were walking, Juvia was snapping pictures everywhere, the hotel staffs were behind them carrying their luggage's, seeing the smile on Juvia's face was enough to compensate with the trouble of finding that limited edition camera just for her. He was about to turn towards the elevator when his wife was nowhere to be seen.

He looked around for when he saw her soothing a little girl. "Juvia" he called out and he felt like he was interrupting a very special moment. Juvia seemed like she didn't hear him, so he just leaned over the door frame on the hotel lobby and watched how she would make the little girl to stop crying.

Gray couldn't help his lips to quirk up at the little girl; she has a blue straight hair with pale skin that if people didn't know better they would think that she was Juvia's daughter. "Uhhh, don't cry, do you want to look at my pictures?"

"OH-Okay" the little girl sobbed and Gray could say that she's cute.

He watched Juvia and the little girl as they browse through the photos. "That's my husband" she whispered and giggled that the little girl couldn't help but mimic, Gray was surprised at hearing that, he knew that she had deleted it. "Isn't he handsome? He is my prince" Juvia told the little girl like it was a secret. The little girl awed at hearing the word prince stated that "I want to have a prince too."

"Of course dear, everyone has their destined one."

"Lyka, Is that you dear?" a woman with blonde hair called, unshed tears in her eyes and she released a sigh of relief when the little girl turned around. "Mama" the little girl ran towards her mother and hugged her. Gray watched as the woman thanked Juvia and he watched his wife as she watched the little girl waved at her as they walked away.

When Juvia turned around he greeted her with a smile. "I've been looking for you"

"Oi" he exclaimed when he saw Juvia's crying face. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know" He took hold of her hand and pats her head, trying to console her. People might think that he made her cry. "Come on, I know you're tired" he tugged her towards the elevator, she might think that she was alright now that she was energetic but early morning she was sick and he wanted to postpone the flight if it weren't for her puppy dog eyes that he always fell into.

"Ryuzetsu Land is just close by, so you can rest"

~'~

Gray looked at the camera with a smirk as Juvia took selfies. "OOOh, Gray-sama, you look dreamy here" she squealed as she look at their pictures. Gray just rolled his eyes, and leaned back at their ride. He noticed that these past few days, she was forgetting in speaking in third person, it's good, but he accepts whatever way she wanted to speak.

When they got into the Ryuzetsu Land, Juvia took lots of pictures of them together, before they went to change into their swimming attire; the moment she went out of the changing room, Gray quickly felt the protective side of him to come in and gave her a sarong for cover. Juvia did not want to argue with him, so she just took it with a shrug.

They went into a restaurant that serves the best kiwi juice. Juvia asked Gray to take a picture of her drinking the juice. They ate snowcones and shaved ice and he loved Juvia's expression whenever she had brain freeze. She would just pout at him whenever he laughs at her yet there's this warmth inside of her eyes.

They walked hand in hand, Gray never tried this before because the only relationship he had begins on the bed and ends there as well. He felt a little uncomfortable since he felt his hands getting sweaty, but the smile on her face made it all worth it. The sun was starting to set, they had changed into more comfortable attire, yet Juvia still had this big smile on her face.

"I have something for you" he tugged her hand and brought her closer. When he released her hand, Juvia frowned only to be surprised when he chose to wrap it around her waist. Juvia blinked up at him as he guided her to the hallway towards the private hot springs. "You got us a reservation"

"Yeah"

"How'd you do that?" she asked totally amazed. The private Ryuzetsu Hot springs were situated at the top of the resort and got the most fantastic and romantic setting. "Gray just shrug at her, an airy aura around him "Well, I am the Gray Fullbuster, so nothing special" Juvia lightly smacked him on his abs.

Gray just smiled at her. The raven haired totally could feel her excitement; she was the epitome of giddiness from head to toe. She looked like a little girl given a candy and was now having sugar rush. The moment the elevator opened, Gray could swear that he wanted to close Juvia's mouth, she was really awed. He swore that the staff had made a fantastic job in making this room amazing. It was truly breathtaking, from the candles, the bed, to the hot springs, he couldn't help the snort coming out of his nose, when he saw rose petals on the floor all the way to the hot springs.

Juvia touched her face with both of her hands, a happy and content look on that small face of hers, she turned to Gray. With the pad of his thumb, he gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "Why are you crying?"

She sniffed and he contains his urge to pinch her cheeks. "You made me happy"

The way she looked at him made his heart do cartwheels. "Are you really?" he whispered, while lowering his head to capture her plump lips. He could see that she started to shut her eyes. "Yes" with that said he captured her lips, and kiss her like he had never known what thirst was not until he experienced not being able to kiss her. He laid his hands on her smooth shoulder, caressing it while bringing her jacket down. It went down on the floor with a thud, her hands were immobile on her sides and she just let Gray starts their pace in the art of lip locking.

The hand on her shoulder made its way up to her hair gently and slowly. Her caressed her hair and massaged her shoulder as he enters his tongue in her warm cavern. The satin-like feeling of having their tongue dancing with each other made him hot and bothered. When the need of air became excessive, they broke apart. Their skins flushed, their lips swollen, and their eyes held love and warmth.

She was the first one to offer him a smile.

When they submerged on the hot spring, Juvia couldn't help herself from moaning in pleasure. It felt great, and having Gray with her was far greater than anything else in the world. When Juvia heard a knock, she quickly submerged herself in the water, Gray just chuckled at her expression. she was positioned in front of him, with her back intimately pressed on his chest.

The room service, he phoned, entered the room, and when they got out, Gray uses his voice to lock the room. He took the kiwi juices that the staff put from next to him, it would have been more romantic if it was champagne but he did not want Juvia to be tipsy, she can't drink alcohol since she has a low tolerance of it. Also, she fell in love with the kiwi juice. She even wanted to ask for the recipe which the barista gave to her since he said 'You're so cute like a bunny'.

~'~

The rest of their days in Crocus was spent on swimming and eating in every restaurant Juvia thought was amazing, and their nights, was spent passionately in each other arms. Gray watched his wife, hold her heat still, as it may be blown away by the wind, through his sunglasses.

As they passed a university, Gray was bothered when Juvia halted from walking. "Hey, what's wrong?" he called as he peeked at her under his glasses.

"Marriage booth" she whispered but enough for him to hear. He looked past her and saw what caught her attention. The raven-haired crossed his arms in front of him. Gray, trying to swallow his pride, asked, "Do you want to try?"

Juvia looked at him with bewilderment. "Yes"

Gray was actually surprised at Juvia being straightforward. When he offered his hand out to her, he muster all his will not to roll his eyes at her, she was being dramatic with her teary eyes. "You are really charming Gray-sama" Juvia proceeded to wrap her arm around his instead of walking hand in hand. He must say, it was better than holding her hand, because her breasts are really soft.

The university had an open gate, everyone could come and celebrate with them since it was their foundation day. Through their walk, a lot of university students had given them the 'salestalk' for their booth though Gray could see that Juvia was almost buying all the pretty talking, he declined everything and made sure that he wouldn't catch a glimpse of her puppy eyes. The more booths they visit, the more time they would spend in this sea of people, he only liked the marriage booth.

When they stopped in front of the booth, the students looked at them, Juvia started to fidget because of the attention if it weren't for him clearing his throat, they wouldn't have stop staring. "We wanted to try the booth" he told them.

The guy, who seemed to be the organizer of the booth, answered. "Yes, sir, Are you boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"NO, we're husband and wife" the booth's organizers went to do their job and as the students put the rope and some other paraphernalia on them, Gray couldn't help but smirk at Juvia's giggling. They put their hands on top of each other and he couldn't help but notice how small her hands were And how fragile they looked like.

Despite Juvia's giggling, Gray couldn't help but looked at their hands sadly, 'How can someone think of hurting her? She's so precious"

His train of thoughts were stopped when Juvia squeezed his hands. When he raised his head, Juvia's merry eyes were the first thing she noticed and the wedding veil on her head. She looked beautiful.

The pseudo-father told the organizers to give the rings, Gray took the ring and before he inserts it in her ring finger, he asked, "Can we say our own vows?" they smiled and nod at him.

Juvia surprised at what he asked, got curious at his vows. "The first time I saw you I told myself that I will never fall in love with you." He started, without looking at her eyes, he continued. "I told myself that I don't you, I have learned to live my life alone, I have learned to live my life without meaning, i have learned to live without someone caring. And then you came, you made me realize what happiness truly means."

He took a deep breath, hoping the all his feelings may be materialized through this speech. "And that is living next to you. Everyday I wake because of you, I give my best not because I had to but because I want to, for you. You changed me every single day, you made me into a better man, a better human being, you changed me in every aspect I had known of. I never loved someone, not even when I met you, but you made me fall for you, you made me experience that feeling. The most amazing feeling in the world and that is by loving you. I love you Juvia, today, tomorrow and forever. And remember that whenever you may be, you always have me, my heart, all of me. I am giving all of me to all of you, Take this ring as a symbol of my heart and oath to forever be yours" Gray heard some sniffling, and some sobs around him, he inserted a dollar worth ring, it was a simple ring, not even pricey but he knew that Juvia could see the best of it. That was what he loved about her, even he thought of himself as worst, she would find a way to make him feel that he was the best.

"Your turn, ma'am" the pseudo-father told Juvia. He watched as her tears flow down her round cheeks, she opened her lips to say her vows. "The first time I saw you...I was attracted to you, you are really handsome" there were giggles on the side, Juvia continued. "I was always been attracted to you, you were my dream materialized, you were my dream man. But Dreams are only dreams as we are part of reality, you have flaws; that is true, you were far from perfect that I dreamed of. But that made you more you. I hate you, those were the words I convinced myself but I don't really hate you, I'm just scared of falling in love and be rejected. I was hurt once and I don't want to experience it again. Gray-sama, I am not perfect, but you made me feel perfect just by looking at me, by just holding my hand and touching my hair. I fell in love with you not because of your looks, but because of your imperfections. I was treated by my papa as a princess, you treated me as a queen. You treated me the way I wanted to, you treated me as your equal, you treated me right. You tell me my imperfections and made me perfect day by day. You made me feel complete every single day, you made me happy every minute of my life. You are my sun. I love you. Today, tomorrow and beyond forever, Just like what you said, I have all of you, you have all of me. You always have me, my heart, all of me is all of yours. Take this ring as symbol of my love, my heart and my promise to be yours, now and beyond forever."

When her speech ended Gray could feel the tears flowing from his cheeks, and it if weren't for her wiping it, he wouldn't have done such. "You may now kiss the bride"

Juvia looked expectedly up at him, he leaned down as Juvia closed her eyes, his lips landed on her forehead "My promise to take care of you." he whispered, he cupped her face and kissed her nose "My promise to cherish you."

"And my promise to love you" and their lips connected.

As they were walking back to their hotel, JUvia smiled at him though he knew that she knew what will happen, eventually. "Thank you for renewing our vows."

"huh?"

She gripped his arm tighter. "It is our 1st wedding anniversary."

And Gray felt even worse than before.

~'~

They were inside their hotel room, lying on their bed, everything was so peaceful. Juvia raised her hand and looked at the cute ring on her finger, "I have a bad feeling"

"mmmhh?" He nuzzled his head on her hair.

"Everything was so perfect. I'm scared" Gray knew what she was feeling.

"Don't be, I'm here with you" his large hand searched for her hand and squeezed it. "You're not going to leave me, are you?" he could feel the fear in her voice, she sat up and cover her face with her hands. Gray sat up as well and hugged her from behind.

"I don't know what I'm feeling, I'm scared that when I wake up, you won't be there."

"I...I told you, that no matter where you are, you'll always have me, in your heart. You have me, Juvia. There has been only one and that is you" he whispered and kissed her shoulder, hoping she'd remember that.

She bit her lip and turned her hand into a fist. "I don't know what's wrong, I feel so scared."

Gray understands what she was feeling and over the time they were together, she learned to communicate with him without words. He just hugged her because no words will be able to console her fear. Because it was the truth. The time had come to let her go. "Even so, thank you, Gray-sama. For the memories"

Gray felt the tears falling, and his world crushing.

When Juvia woke up to an empty bed, she wasn't surprised even so she expected this. With tears in her eyes, she walked towards the bathroom and showered. As she was walking towards the bed she saw a note on the table next to it. She reached out and read its content.

'_Trust me on this'_

And she did.

* * *

A/N: Well, I did say that this will be the last chapter, it is, originally, but I want a happy ending so there will be an epilogue. Thank you for reading this. oh, I'll put it as complete but I'll put another chapter for the epilogue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Word Count: 7,171**

**Genre:** Romance/ hurt or comfort/ Drama

**Rating: **Mature

**Pairing: **Gruvia

A/N: my first update for the year 2016 and last for the all of me series.

~'~

V

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

**_Six Years Passed_**

A beautiful blunette took a deep breath. Life had changed, she was no longer a married woman, six years ago, she was back to being Juvia Lockser. The moment she signed those divorce papers, she was back to being a normal woman. Her life was back to level 0, if she would describe.

Juvia was standing on a bus stop waiting for the ride to come. People were bustling since it was the busiest hour of the night, people were coming home from work. She smiled to some familiar faces. She hugged her coat a little tighter since the night was a lot chiller than before.

When the bus came, Juvia went inside and gave her ticket. The moment she settled on her seat, she couldn't help the smile from emerging. After her divorce, she didn't stay at their old house, she went and bought her own apartment from the money that she saved. Her father insisted that she came back home but she declined, saying she wanted to be alone for awhile.

These past years, she became used to living her life. She met a lot of people along her journey, in the end she changed, for the better, for the best.

She learned to leave all behind and start anew. But sometimes, she couldn't help but remember it back. The memories, the butterflies, _him_, Juvia touched her ring finger. Because she was not a married woman anymore, she did not wear their wedding ring anymore, it broke her but she had to. For her safety, they said. Wasn't it enough that the whole world knew about her divorce from the renowned Chairman of the Ice Lance Corporation.

But, it didn't mean that she couldn't wear her ring from the marriage booth. It was something she treasures. She owed everything to _him. _ He gave her happiness amidst of the angst.

When her stop was coming, Juvia checked her bag, if she had another scarf. When she got into her destination, Juvia couldn't help the excitement from coming out. The house of her friend came to view and she pressed the doorbell. She heard Levy's voice saying coming."Hi, Good evening" she greeted.

"Juvia-chan, come in" The shorter blunette offered.

"Oh, no, I just came to get Gabriel home, sorry for the disturbance" she sheepishly smiled. Levy smiled at her, "No, He was a good little boy," she said and Juvia couldn't help but be proud to her son. Yes, her son. She didn't know it as well, not until she collapsed on a store because of the grief she was experiencing. She heard Levy call out Gajeel.

When the big man came out with her son on his shoulders, Juvia couldn't help but smile sadly. It should be Gray carrying her son. "Hey, Sprinkler" Gajeel greeted, the two became best of friends after he brought her to the hospital.

"Hey." She waved and when her son saw her, he bounced up and down Gajeel's shoulder. "Mama!"

"Baby, Come now"

Gajeel brought her son down and Gabriel quickly went to hug her. After their hug, she looked up and thanked Gajeel. "Thank you, sorry if I was late, had a rough day at work."

"It's fine, popsicle over there was a cool kid"

Juvia smiled. Gabriel looked the exact copy of Gray except for his curly hair and his blue hair and eyes. Juvia enrolled him into a karate school which Gajeel teaches at and whenever she was late from work, she would get Gabriel at Gajeel's house. Juvia brought the scarf out of her bag and wrapped it around her son's neck. "Mama, I feel hot" Gabriel pouted at his mama, he didn't like clothes that restrict him from moving much. "Shh, It's cold out, don't want you to catch a cold" she told him.

"Now say babye to Uncle Gajeel and Aunt Levy" she said as she turned her baby around to face the Redfox couple. Gabriel bowed in his karate way and Juvia waved at them.

~'~

"Mama?"

"Hmm?" Juvia had her eyes closed because the night was taking its toll on her, they're on the bus on their way to home, and Gabriel was on her side since he loved looking at the window.

"Do…I have a papa?" there was silence in his voice that made Juvia's heart squeezed in pain. When she opened her eyes, she saw her baby's back turned on her, playing with the fog on the window of the bus.

"O—Of course" she put her hands on his waist bringing him closer to her. When she turned him to face her, she quickly felt tears in her eyes, because of that pouty lips and eyes with unshed tears, Juvia felt like crying too. Her baby is only five years old, he did not deserve to experience pain.

"Then…" With pouty lips, he said. "Why is he not here with us?"

The truth was she didn't know what to answer. She scrambled for words. "He…um..he's a very busy man but he loves you…so much"

The little boy looked convinced; Juvia could feel her lips quirk into a smile when her little boy smiled at her and his curls bounced. "Really?" he asked while wiping her tears away and Juvia couldn't help but remember her husband from him.

"Yes, really."

"Mama, do you have a contact number of him?"

That question took her aback. Sometimes, she doesn't understand how children's brain work. "Why?" she was really curious.

"Because tomorrow, school will have a program, the ''When I grow up I want to be' and papa should be there" Juvia did not know if she should smile because Gabriel was truly excited and he even gestured his hands into a big circle. The problem was how she could tell him that his father couldn't come.

"Ahh, your papa can't attend because he's..." she tried to search for words inside her head. "He's at the other side of the globe, he's very far" she cupped his chubby face and tried to Make him forget about the topic.

"oh" he said disappointed and Juvia felt like she had gone 10 years older. She was about to tell him that she was going to make him his favourite food when she saw him took a paper out. Her heart beating loudly inside her ribs when she saw a picture of Gray, the picture she took of Gray when they were on their trip. "Why do you have that?" she was sure that she hid everything.

The little boy gave him a face splitting smile, his curls bouncing from happiness. "Is this papa? I saw it on your bed mama, Can I keep it?"

How can she tell him no while looking at her like that? "Of course, that's yours."

There is something in life that would make you regret and one of them is lying to your child.

~'~

Juvia paid the taxi driver. "Gabriel, don't run" she shouted when Gabriel started to opened the door and ran towards their home. Juvia stepped out of the cab and was checking her keys on the bag when she dropped the damn keys. "Ahh shit." She exclaimed and was about to bend down and pick it up when a hand took it for her.

"Here, let me" a deep voice said.

Juvia straightened up to say her thanks but what she saw made her froze. She was scared to breathe, scared that the illusion in front of her would be gone. She was not a first timer in things such as this. Every night, she dreamed of him, and whenever she tried to touch him he'll vanish in the wind. The results were the same everytime. And she'd brace herself for heartache and waterworks.

Juvia dropped her hands on her side, he was still as handsome as back then, his hair slicked back with his forehead showing, her blue eyes were trained on his face. All those years had added on his features, it made him more manly and attractive. His eyes gone darker and sharper yet there's still warmth that he offers her. He looked just like the prince she always dreamed of, he was wearing a long white coat, hair slicked back, his shoulders broad, his bronzed skin and his tall height. He was perfect and everything she loved.

He is Gray. Her Forever and beyond.

She slowly moved her hands in front of her and grasped it over her heart. The winds were chiller but she knew that her shaking wasn't because of that. Emotions toppled over her like bricks when she saw her gift around his neck.

He was standing in front of her, mere inches only, and just with a push she could touch him. Breathing through her lips, slowly she raised her shaking hand. When he noticed her raised hand, he shut his eyes and waited for her soft hands to land on his face.

When Gray didn't feel her touch, he opened his eyes and saw her look at him with tears in her beautiful eyes. She looked different. Her hair was longer and curlier than ever, her skin still pale as an ivory, eyes, though still innocent showed maturity and braveness. He couldn't help but be proud of what she became.

Under the moon, she shone like a pearl, she is so beautiful and no one knows how much he wanted to gather her in his arms and just hold her forever. All those years that he had lived without her by his side were pure hell. Every minute and every hour of his life, he wished to be next to her. Though he had a fear that she might not accept him again, he braved himself to face her. He believed that everything will be alright once again because she is finally safe.

"Are you...real?" when she speaks slowly, her voice lined with fear, Gray could not help but feel pain. Despite the pain he was feeling, he smiled at her. "I am. I'm back" he whispered, his words gone with the winds.

She took a deep breath, lips trembling from uncontrollable fear. Still, couldn't believe that he was here. When she didn't say a thing, he speaks. "Aren't you going to hug me?"

She sniffled and he couldn't help but find her cute. And when she gave him a smile, he knew that everything is fine now. "Aren't you?" she threw the question back at him.

Gray was taken aback by her sweet voice and that was when all hell breaks loose. He gathered her in his arms like she was his life, she is his life, the only reason he was still living on. He missed it all, he missed all of her, her scent, her warmth, her touch. The truth was he didn't deserve her, he didn't deserve to be with her at all, but Juvia still chose him. When he felt her hug him, he could feel his eyes blur and his heat beating fast. He nuzzled his head on her hair and sniffed her scent. "Oh, God! Juvia, I missed you so much"

He could feel her trembling in his arms and he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't trembling as well. "Gray-sama, I missed you too."

He gently pushed her away to lock eyes with her, and when he saw her bashful face, he couldn't help but feel his whole body warm up, he slowly closes their gap to capture the lips that he'd been dreaming of kissing once again when he felt something faintly poking his leg. When he looked down, he couldn't help but raise his eyebrow at a little boy with curly blue hair trying to punch and kick him—well, at least that was what it looked like to him.

When the little boy gazed up at him, Gray felt his whole body frozen. The little boy's blue eyes were something he couldn't be mistaken. "Let go of my mama!"

Before he knew it, Juvia's soft but reprimanding voice took him out of his reverie. "Gabriel, NO!"

_'__Mama?,...Juvia is a mother?" _Gray felt his whole body shaken up by the revelation. His dark eyes followed Juvia as she kneeled in front of the boy and wiped his tearful face with a handkerchief.

"What did mama say about hitting someone?"

"But—Mama, he is hugging you!"

"So?" Juvia tilted her head on the side that up until now makes Gray blush.

The little boy pouted at Juvia and Gray despite the heavy feeling in his chest after finding that Juvia had an affair with someone and had a child, he still considered the boy 'cute'.

"What will papa say?" the little boy spouted, and Gray felt like he's an outsider.

"Mama doesn't know unless we ask him!"

Gray just look at them, with sad eyes, what does he expect? Six years is a long time, Juvia could fall in love with someone—

"Gray-sama, can you hear me?"

With a dazed look, he unintelligently say, "Huh?"

Now that Juvia was carrying the little boy in her arms, Gray felt a thunder shot through him when he saw the little boy's face clearly. "What can you say?"

"what?"

Juvia smiled gently, the kind of smile that made Gray's heart do cartwheels. He watched as she gently reaches for his hand. "Gabriel, why don't you ask papa if it's okay for him to hug me?"

The little boy's face lightened up like a Christmas tree and he smiled brightly at Gray. "PAPA!" he shouted and jumped towards him, with reflex, Gray caught the boy before he fell and staggered a bit due to Gabriel's weight. His eyes wide like full moon. With trembling lips, he uttered Juvia's name. "Am i his...?"

Juvia with tears in her eyes, nods her head. "Yes"

"I am your Father, Gabriel"

~"~

When Gray entered Juvia and little Gabriel's apartment, despite its small size, he felt secured, he felt at..."Home" he whispered and saw how Juvia stilled at the doorway.

"Gabriel, baby, I think we forgot something." The little boy was a ball of energy, quickly ran back to his mother with his clothes halfway undone. Gabriel tilted his head on the side in a manner that Gray knew that he got from his mother. Juvia took both of his—their son's hands and she said something that only both of them can hear. But when Gabriel's face brightened instantly, Juvia and Gabriel smiled up at him and greeted him, "Welcome home, Papa!"

Gray raised his hand to his face in an effort to hide the sudden amount of happiness that bursted in him. "I'm home"

They all went to the living room and Gray felt like he was intruding since almost all of his moves, he topples over something, and he had to apologize every time while Juvia would just smile at him and it took all his willpower not to kiss her right then and there since their son was watching at his every move like he's an animal in an observation.

"I will just prepare dinner, what do you want?"

An almost instantly, Gray and Gabriel shouted "Anything"

Juvia just laughed and walked away towards the room which Gray suspects was the kitchen. A moment of silence passed inside the apartment and with a sigh, Gray called the little boy towards him. The little boy a while ago contradicts what he was seeing now. If a while ago he was so robust and full of energy but now he was so timid and shy.. "_somehow, reminds me of Juvia"_

"Come here"

Gray patted the seat next to him on the couch and waited for the little boy to sit down and Gray couldn't help but feel his forehead sweating, this was truly troublesome. He divorced his wife and then left her for six years and after that he found out that he was a father. When his eyes shifted back to the little boy next to him, Gray felt smiling, he was so unfair, of course this was troublesome for Juvia too, and most especially for this innocent boy. "Can you introduce yourself?" he quietly asked, scared that he might spook the child. The little boy smiled and it was all his power not to pinch those chubby cheeks. Gabriel took a deep breath, "My name is Gabriel Lockser, I am five years old, my birthday is on April 13, my mama is beautiful and she is an officeworker and her name is Juvia Lockser."

When the Gabriel finished introducing himself, Gray patted his head and praised him. _"Gabriel Lockser, Juvia Lockser...what does he expect?"_

"Did I do good, papa?" Gabriel asked silently and he couldn't help but blame himself for showing such resentful face in front of his son. "Of course"

"How about I introduce myself?"

"yes, please, " Gabriel, attentively, said.

"My name is..Gray Fullbuster, I am...do you wanna know how old i am?"

Gabriel just nod his head, his curls bouncing atop. "I am 35 years old, I am the chairman of the Ice Lance Corporation—"

"It's on the other side of the globe, right?"

Gray, surprised at his son, just nodded. "I...am in love with a woman named Juvia Lockser, and we have a cute son named Gabriel."

"ooooh," Gabriel said with cute expression on his face, and after a second, Gray almost had a heart attack when Gabriel jumped out of his seat to run inside his room. Gray had to blink a few times just to make sure what happened. The sound of little footsteps made him turn to his side and saw his son holding a paper. "That is my report card and papa this is an invitation to the school."

Gray looked at the boy with surprised look and took the papers from him, he looked at the report card and felt an overwhelming feeling inside his chest. He felt proud for the boy, straight As. "Wow, you're so smart" he said and patted Gabriel's head and watched the little boy's face turn into of the great amount of happiness.

He put the card down and looked at the invitation Gabriel was talking about. "This is—"

"It's an invitation for a program tomorrow, I will be on the stage and tell my dreams to everyone and you should be there" the little boy looked at him with eager eyes and who was he to reject him?

"Of course, i'd be there."

"Gray-sama, Gabriel, dinner is served." Juvia's voice rang in the air and the sweet aroma of her cooking, he stood up and walk towards her.

_"__To: Gabriel Lockser's Mama and Papa"_ those simple words tug a string in his heart. He was finally at home.

~"~

The moment Gabriel's head hit the pillow, the little boy slept like a log and Gray stared at him for a little bit. He gently closed the door and walked down the hallway towards Juvia's room when he saw pictures of a baby, which he presumed was Gabriel, below the pictures there was Juvia's handwriting telling "Gabriel's first month in the world, second month up to his fifth year" and Gray felt something restricting in his heart. The moment he got into Juvia's room, he saw Juvia patiently waiting for him.

He gently closed the door behind him and watched as Juvia's cheeks turned bright red. "Why didn't you take the house?"

"huh?" it definitely something that didn't come to her mind.

When he took a seat next to her, the mattress quickly complained due to the added weight. He reached for her hand and still marvelled at the fact that it fits his perfectly. "Don't you know that it was the only way for me to keep close tabs of you?"

Juvia's blue eyes watched as Gray's eyes have this faraway look. "When you left the house, i don't know what I will do, I can't possibly ask my men to go search for you because that will alarm the others that wants you for ill reasons," his grip on her tightened, he continued. "Do you know the feeling of being useless? I felt like I was blind, I felt like I have no ability to see you, I felt like I was paralyzed because I can't go to where you are."

Gray took both of her hands and gripped on them like it was his lifeline as he brought it to his forehead, bowing at her. "I was so scared, I was so so scared" he whispered, his shoulders trembling and Juvia knew that he was crying. Gray almost gave up, he almost ran back to where she was and search for her himself but he knew, he knew that that was would put her into danger more and he had to sacrifice. Six years being blind, six years being useless, six years being without her by his side was pure hell to him. Every single day of his life, those days they were apart, he dreamt of being next to her, hugging her, touching her, kissing her, making love to her, but all of those had to be trampled by the reality that they were not together anymore.

"I'm sorry, Gray-sama"

Gray lifted his head and shook his head. "NO, it isn't your fault, it was mine, and I haven't told you anything why I left." Gray was about to explain when Juvia's soft hands cradled his face and he knew why he fell in love with her.

"I understand you Gray-sama, and whatever reason you are going to tell me, i don't care anymore I'll still accept you, I trust you and what matters now was that you're here, with me, with Gabriel" with those words, Gray couldn't help but thank God for giving Juvia to him, for making her fall in love with him. He was truly blessed for having her and Gray can never ask for more. She was an amazing woman.

Gray smiled at her and pulled her towards him for an embrace, she closed her eyes revelling in the warmth that Gray radiates, "Despite of all the hardships I gave you, your father still helped me."

"Really?" Juvia was really glad knowing that her father accepts Gray. She was really hurt when her father asked her to break up with Gray.

"Yeah, he was actually the one who gave me your address." He whispered while she was still being caged by his arms.

"Oh, you know, Lucy and Natsu have twin boys and she is pregnant with a girl"

"Wow, that was great, I really missed Lucy-san" Juvia, genuinely liked the blonde, since the divorce she had to cut all the contacts she had with Gray's friends and had to moved out from her father's house, so that she won't endanger their lives as well.

"And you know, Loke?"

Juvia moved a bit from his embrace but didn't break the hug, nodded her head. "yes."

"He married Natsu's cousin, Aries"

Gray swore that Juvia is the cutest, with those blue eyes wide like the moon. "Loke-san married?"

"Yeah, i was surprised too, he always say that he does not want to get married. Apparently he fell in love with a waitress in New York who happens to be Natsu's cousin who aspires to be a writer, oh, you've got to meet her, she's a prude like you—ouch what was that for?" Juvia pinched him and pouted at him while having an angry look in her eyes.

He reached for her head and pushed her on his chest again, while looking up the ceiling. "I think Loke and I were a like, both never wanted to get married yet fell in love with a weak looking, prude yet really strong and determined woman, she reminds me of you and I can't help but be jealous because I don't have you with me, and when I heard that Loke is going to be a father three years ago, it was a wishful thinking but I really prayed that you'd accept me and have a family with me"

When Gray finally stopped talking, he waited for Juvia to say something and when she didn't he laughed it off, to somehow ease the awkwardness. "I guess i'm becoming a talker now."

"I love you" he almost didn't hear it.

"W-w-w-what did you say?"

Juvia met his gaze with fierceness, "I said I love you"

Gray felt his heart burst inside. He smiled back, a soft look settled on his face. "I love you more, I love all of you"

With that said Gray captured her lips, and felt energy shooting through him, jolting his every nerve and making his whole body awake. Six years, six years and now she's here with him. That night he showed Juvia how much he loves her.

~"~

"Gray-sama" she moaned as he pumped in and out of her, she was still tight like back then, so good and so wet for him. He made sure that his body will be molded on hers. He pressed his chest on her creamy back, his hands kneading her big breasts like dough, pinching her nipples in the process and it earned him her soft whines and whimpers.

Juvia's small hands gripped the blanket beneath her as Gray continued his ministrations, she missed his touches, his kisses, everything that he does makes her hotter and bothered. "Do you like that, _hime_?" he breathily asked, back then Juvia told herself that it was for the purpose of annoying her whenever he calls her hime but it turned out as days passes it was because it was his endearment for her.

Maybe...maybe she had turned into a lewd woman, because whenever he calls her that, she could not help the burst of emotions and arousals that it gives her. She loved the pleasures that Gray gave to her. She wanted it to never stop. "Ahh_..yes.."_

"Tell me..._aghh,_ what you.._nghh, _want me to do—_ahh" _Gray whispered on her shoulder as he lapped the skin like an ice cream in summer heat.

"_Please, Gray-sama_"

Gray flicked her pink buds faster and it made her writhe beneath him. Like a predator, Gray had no intention of letting her go. Never. "Please, what?"

Juvia closed her eyes tight, when Gray grinded his hip with hers, his whole length was encased by her warmth sending ripples of electricity all over her body. "_ahh, please,..d-do me more" _tears of pleasure pooled around her blue orbs, Gray took hold of her leg and turned her around. She yelped by the sudden force and felt embarrassed when Gray looked at her whole body with hunger, it was so long since he laid eyes on her. Gray looked predatory, with a push of his hands, he spread her wider for him to access her deeper, he didn't mind the sudden intonation of her voice as he rampaged her with the force of his pistoning. His dark eyes watched as her breasts jiggled up and down due to their linked bodies movements. Gray absolutely loved all of it, all of her.

Gray knew he was so close, and he didn't want Juvia to be disappointed, "Juvia..._ I think I'm going to...nghhh..come"_

"_It's okay, Gray-sama, come for me_" she said with dazed eyes and swollen lips, Gray embraced Juvia and captured her lips as he reached his peak. With three more thrusts, he shot his warm load inside of Juvia. Breathing heavily, he kissed Juvia's nose and gently moved from her so that she won't be crushed by his weight only to be pulled down by her towards her body. "Juvia, hime, I'm heavy, I don't want to hurt—"

"NO, Gray-sama is not going to go away, Juvia wants you near me, please don't pull out yet." Gray felt himself go harden when Juvia spoke in third person, he missed her speaking like that. He smirked and gently licked her ear whispering. "So my Little Juvia wants to play?"

Juvia with bashful face nodded at him. "J-Juvia isn't satisfied yet"

He laughed and started to move slowly, "Okay, just as long as you tell me what you want. Now, what was it that my hime wants from me?"

Juvia with embarrassed face whispered lowly, "Gray-sama should pleasure Juvia and only love her"

"Of course." He whispered back and started to move inside her.

~"~

"I missed you so much" Gray was really vocal about his feelings now. He snuggled Juvia up on his chest, the air around them mixed with their after sex scent. Juvia, with her head on his chest, listens to his heartbeat. "I missed you too."

"Hehe, that was awesome, you know, you are really demanding, I love it when you boss me around." Gray whispered suggestively, and Juvia felt her head spinning and her face flaming hot. They didn't say anything after that, just basked in their warmth and enjoying the silence around them. It had felt like ages since he last hugged Juvia and right now he was really thankful for having her.

"Juvia?" he called, wondering if she was still awake.

She replied with a hum, and he was certain she was close into falling asleep. "I..want you to know that I'm grateful for having you beside me."

He took a deep breath, "I told you back then that I had never felt happier than I am now, Juvia, you're really a miracle to me, thank you for loving me, thank you for choosing me despite my flaws and my personality, you still loved me."

Gray felt relief from telling that to her, though he knew she was already asleep. He was set to close his eyes when he felt her touch his face, "Juvia is also grateful because you came back to her."

He smiled back and took her hand and kissed it. "I really thought that you had a mistress or a lover back there in London." She whispered in disdain, and her eyes widened in disbelief when she saw the discomfort and sweat from his face.

"Oh my gosh, you had been unfaithful to me!" she pointed a finger at him and immediately sat up, anger welling inside her chest and pain as well, just thinking of Gray doing things he had done to her a moments ago to another woman pained her more than any physical wound she experienced.

"Hey, hey, Juvia, Juvia,, look at me" he called, but she paid no heed as she was about to bolt out of the bedroom, he quickly grasp her wrist and pulled her into a hug only to be pushed by her. "That was a mistake, it was only once, Loke wanted me to have fun since it was my birthday, and I completely regret it, and after that I was celibate, I am faithful to you Juvia."

Juvia sniffled and if it was another time he would have find it adorable but this time she was mad at him and he could not find it in him to be hated by her. "Really?"

"yes," he answered and bit his tongue to stop himself from talking "_—I actually wanted to marry you again."_

He took her hands and was surprised to see her wearing the ring he had bought at the marriage booth. "This—"

"Oh, well, I have to surrender my wedding ring because we are not married anymore so I only have this to drive away the guys who tried to hit on me" Gray was totally shocked upon seeing her still keeping something unimpressive as this ring but because she was reminded of him. She was truly unpredictable.

They went back into lying down on their bed when Juvia remembered something. "Gray-sama, I have recorded everything about Gabriel-chan, so that you won't miss out from his life."

"That's great"

Juvia was about to wish him good night when Gray opened his mouth again. "Have you told father and grandfather about Gabriel?"

The raven-haired man's dark orbs saw how Juvia's hands wrung together in anxiousness. "No," she hung her head low, refusing to look in his eyes. "it was because I felt like they are going to take him away, Gabriel is your heir and I don't think I can take that." Gray understood her but even though his father rarely talked to him, he knew that he wanted to see his grandchild since every time his old man called him he always told him he wanted everything to be fixed so that he could have a grandchild.

"I understand you."

"Gray-sama, I know, I told you that I don't care anymore about the past but...did you find out who was behind all of this?"

He smiled at her and she felt relief swarmed through her body. "yes, and I felt happy knowing that you are safe...and our son, and we could have a normal life together ...and that I gave justice to my mother's death."

Juvia didn't ask about who was this person because even though he mentioned he was happy, there was this lingering sadness in his voice and she knew why it was reported that his Uncle Deliora resigned his post. At least that was what the newspapers were saying that she had a notch what happened to him.

~"~

When the morning came, Juvia turned to her side and she was not surprised to see the bed empty, standing up, she stretched her arms over her head and went to the bathroom to freshen up, she had to make breakfast for Gabriel and take him to his school. As Juvia was walking towards the bathroom she noticed something...rather lack of something. Her eyes widened up when she saw herself naked and with full of hickeys on her body. She quickly went to the bathroom to check on her appearance just to make sure she was not hallucinating.

"Omg,_omg,omg,omg. Oh, em, gee!"_ she pranced back and forth inside the pristine bathroom, tying her robe, asking herself what she did last night and that was when her hair got tangled on something and she brought her left hand down and almost had a heart attack upon seeing a beautiful thin band with a snowflake designed blue diamond ring on her ring finger. She gently brought her hand up, scared that it might disappear, Juvia kept her eyes on it, and felt tears gather up her eyes as she watched the lights reflect on it.

She could not believe that she had something as beautiful as this.

"It fits you perfectly"

She stood frozen on her ground with the sound of her voice, and when she turned around, she saw Gray leaning on her bathroom door with his arms in front of his chest with a soft look.

"it was real" she whispered warily. "It wasn't a dream, you're real" and she pounced at him, Gray suspended her with hands on her hips and her hands around his neck, she pulled him down for a kiss.

They wouldn't have part if it wasn't for the need of air. "you know, I'm not for romance but Juvia..." she watched as he get down on one knee. "Will you marry me again, this time for love?"

"What can I do, you put it on me already." She offered him her sweetest smile.

"Mama", they heard a small voice from outside and when they saw Gabriel peeked in, they called him inside. Juvia brought their son up in her arms and hugged Gray.

It was one hell of a ride, marrying out of debt and soon marrying because of undying love. Juvia might have gotten hurt, but it was worth falling in love. It was worth the risk.

If she didn't accept marrying him for the first place, she wouldn't grow up, she would still continue viewing the world as a fairy tale yet the reality is so far-fetched from the prince and princess she had thought of back then. Because Love comes together with sacrifice and pain.

And what makes love more amazing was when they learned to love everything about each other, because no matter how we see it, life was built not with only the pretty and shiny things but with the blemishes and smudges in the canvas of life. And what makes you love Love more was that it makes your imperfections your perfection.

THE END.

* * *

~'~

_Bonus_

Juvia was washing the dishes, and occasionally watching her husband and son playing at their yard. After their marriage, they decided to move out and go back to their old house. Gray adopted Gabriel to legalize his name to Fullbuster and of course, she loved being called Mrs. Juvia Fullbuster.

They were in their second year and marriage. Juvia smiled as she watched her son, Gabriel run after his father, absentmindedly rubbing her big stomach, her baby was moving almost every time, she was due next week so she was starting to feel anxious and excited at the same time. They tried to keep the gender a surprise but they had the nursery designed for the next addition of their family.

Juvia was about to call her boys for a snack when she felt a sharp pain on her side.

Gray was spending some time with his son when he saw his wife clutching her stomach in pain. With the speed of the light, he was on Juvia's side and held her hand. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Gray felt his heart palpitating when he saw his wife's face so pale and sweats lined on her forehead. He grasped her face gently to make her look at him. "Breathe in, breathe out," he instructed and Juvia followed his guide, he gently carried Juvia, his son following closely behind looking so scared. He brought Juvia to a chair and settled her there. He was about to go and bring out a towel when Juvia grasped his wrist. "Gray-sama , my water broke. It's time." She whispered weakly.

His eyes were wide like saucers, as he noticed the dampness of Juvia's clothes, her legs wet. "It's still early, your're supposed to give birth next week."

"Well..ahh, we can't help it, this is one impatient baby."

"I'll just call dad, and...Lucy to babysit Gab."

"Okay" Juvia showed Gray a weak smile, and watched Gray do all he needed to. When another contraction came, Juvia braced it bravely, her hands curled up in a ball as she tried to suppress the pain. "Mama, are you okay?" she heard Gab, asked her. He went to heard slowly, almost scared that he might hurt her.

She took Gabriel's hand between her larger ones, and smiled at him, she unconsciously gripped it tighter when she felt pain surged through her, yet the seven-year old didn't complain. "Mama is fine...she just , ahh, your little sibling wants to meet you already." She smiled and seeing her smile made the boy assured that she is okay.

"I can't wait to meet the baby too, mama."

"Me too, honey, me too."

10 minutes after, Lucy came with her children to play with her child. "Lucy-san"

"Juvia, how are you?" she quickly asked after she instructed the children to play outside and it quickly diverted their attention away from Juvia. "fine."

The beautiful blonde caressed her big stomach while wiping the blunette's face with a towel. "Just breathe, Juvia."

Gray went back to Juvia's side with the bags settled in his car. "It's time, let's go babe." He said and carried Juvia towards the car. Lucy observed them as they go towards the car. "Gray sure is calm" she laughed, imagining what his reaction would be the moment Juvia starts giving birth.

A loud wailing cry made Gray snapped his head up, he had been waiting anxiously outside Juvia's hospital room, her father was with him as well as his dad, waiting for their little angel. It was pure hell waiting and prancing back and forth, he should have insisted to stay inside. Gray stood up and felt his father and father in law pat his back as a congratulatory gesture, the moment they saw the doctor come out. "Congratulations Mr. Fullbuster, it's a girl"

The raven-haired man could not help the sigh of relief coming out from him. The doctor told him that both of his girls are alright. He looked at his father and father-in-law and they nodded at him, and proceeded to message all their family about the news.

Despite the messy hair and sweats covering her, Juvia never looked more amazing on his eyes until now. Upon feeling the weight of his stare, juvia unconsciously combed her hair and bit her lower lip. "You still looked beautiful" he whispered as he sat down next to her, he watched her cheeks be covered with blush and he thought that he had fallen more in love with her. Without further ado, he captured her lips and let his actions be felt. "thank you"

The nurse came inside the room with a pink bundle in her arms and gave it to Juvia. Gray never thought that he will fall in love with someone as fast as a second, the moment he laid eyes on his daughter. Just like Juvia, her daughter has curly hair but with his hair color, heart shaped pink lips just like his wife, cheeks round just like her brother and nose as sharp as his. "She's so tiny" he commented.

The blunette had this soft look in her eyes as she caressed her baby's cheek with her finger, "she has your chin, Gray-sama" a moment of silence settled on them as he peeked at his daughter, his wife asked him with a soft voice. "Do you want to hold her?" Gray looked at her like she had grown two heads in a span of a minute. He had never carried a baby before, he would have known how to take care a tiny creature such as her if he had been present when Gabriel was born, he did not know what to feel, he had this mixture of fear and excitedment flowing through him. "But I don't know how to."

"it's alright, I know, you won't drop her." Gray was not sure but he thought of Juvia's words as a silent threat. When Juvia positioned the baby on his arms, he could not help but hold his breath and released as sigh the moment Juvia let go of her and she was safely nestled in his arms. "You should always support her head like this" she instructed and fixed the baby's head position on the crook of his arms.

He could not explain the unimaginable happiness when the baby opened her eyes and stared at him. "oh, she got blue eyes." Juvia whispered, upon witnessing her baby's light blue eyes. "what should we name her?"

"Ayesha" he sprouted.

"hmm, that sounds great. Ayesha means life..."

* * *

A/N: I guess this is the end, thank you all for supporting ALL OF ME, it was quite a ride.

Jan. 10,2016

NeverInUrWildestDreams replies:

Lol, some of the comments made me laugh, and there this one who cursed me, anyways, the whole point of the story is loving and accepting the person's imperfections. because let us all face it, no matter how we love a person we do things that will hurt them, Gray was away from Juvia, he has no idea about her whereabouts and he was so devasted, Loke, being a good friend of him wanted him to have fun and forget about his problems even if for just a while since it was his birthday and Gray regret what he did and was so disgusted of himself.

The whole point of the all of me series is about loving "everything about a person" not just his best but his worst as well. Juvia was the perfect character for the story because she could see the best of all the worsts and that what made her forgive Gray, Gray was beyond perfect, he has his downfall and despite knowing that, Juvia chose him because she trusts his love for her and her love for him. Love works mysteriously and we can never refuse its doings. I think and I stand on what I believe that this story deserves a happy ending because Gruvia is a couple that withstands all the storms and still can stand strong. For some people who hated Gray because of what he did in this story, i will not apologize since this story will show about the reality that it was not perfect, not because he did this, juvia should take her revenge and do that as well, Juvia balances out Gray, she was his purifier, she cleanse him and bath him with her love and I believe that that what makes Gray stronger and better.


End file.
